


The Daddy Series

by innerempire



Series: The Daddy Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dark!Harry, Fluff, Harry Has A Thing For Older Men, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Romance, Top James Potter, Top Lucius Malfoy, Underage Sex, non-canon, pure filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 81,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerempire/pseuds/innerempire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucius's and Harry's father-son relationship is explored in detail (Porn with plot...I suppose?).</p><p>Harry is well aware of the fact that he is the apple of Lucius’s eye, even if his father refuses to admit it. This…relationship that he has with Lucius is unhealthy, but he's so very addicted to it. Harry wants nothing more than to prove that he’s worthy of being Lucius’s darling little boy. </p><p>''Did you miss me, daddy?'' Harry returns the question, the last word so utterly filthy that it rings in Lucius's ears.</p><p>Also, he doesn't expect to have more than one daddy, to be honest. How so very lucky.</p><p>(So it's not all porn!Just an excuse for me to write Lucius/Harry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.
> 
> I cannot stress the warnings enough. This work contains parent/child incest and (consensual) underage sex. Harry is only sixteen in this fic.
> 
> This fanfiction's plot is non-canon. Harry, Ron and Hermione are in Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively (but they're still best friends). Hogwarts still exists in this fic, but it's more of a private school kind of setting, which means that they don't have to stay in the school grounds after classes.

_''Harry.''_

He rouses when the all too familiar polished tone pushes through the fog of sleepiness, blearily glancing around until his gaze settles on the tall figure looming over the armchair that he had fallen asleep in.

'' _Father.''_ Harry exhales softly, the corners of his lips tilting up in a pleased smile. ''I apologize. I didn't mean to fall asleep in your study. When did you arrive?''

''A few minutes ago.'' Lucius can't help but to soften a little when Harry immediately leans forward to seek comfort by pressing his cheek up against the male's hip. ''What's got you so exhausted, my boy?''

Harry murmurs something and Lucius taps him on the cheek.

''Exams.'' The raven-haired boy tilts his face up a fraction and Lucius is displeased to note that his week-long absence has indeed affected his boy. ''I  _did_ promise you that I'll perform better this term, Father.''

''Not at the expense of your health, you silly boy.'' Lucius chastises, curling his fingers around Harry's skinny wrist. He brings it up to his lips and fondly, as fond as Malfoys can, brushes his lips against the underside of his son's wrist. ''Did you miss me while I was away?''

The look that his son directs at him is far too cheeky between father and son, and he wonders how his youngest grew up to be such a cheeky minx. At one glance, no one would have guessed that Harry was a Malfoy, considering that he had inherited Narcissa's dark-colored hair. A beauty indeed. Nevertheless, the way he spoke and carried himself was enough indication that Harry was indeed a Malfoy. 

''Did you miss  _me,_ _daddy_?'' Harry returns the question, the last word so utterly  _filthy_ that it rings in Lucius's ears.

He spares a glance towards the door. Narcissa was nowhere in sight and Draco knew better than to enter his study without permission. Of course, Lucius could cast a few spells but he quite liked the  _thrill_ of being reckless and doing something forbidden in his own manor.

''Very much so.'' Lucius answers, the fondness in his tone no longer surprising him.

''Did you miss having your cock up my ass, daddy?'' Harry's crudeness earns him a sharp tap on the lips with the tips of Lucius's fingers.

''How  _crude_.'' And yet, Lucius leans down to trap Harry back against the armchair, soothing the sting away with a brush of his lips. ''And yes.'' He draws back, teasing, and Harry whines. He doesn't understand how a whine can sound so sweet-sounding instead of grating when it comes from his youngest. ''How could I not?''

x.x.x

Dinner is a pleasant affair now that Lucius is back in the comforts of his manor. The atmosphere is relaxed with Draco and Harry exchanging playful banter. It mostly ends up with Draco giving in to his younger brother. They're two years apart but the brotherly love and affection that Draco has for Harry is astounding.

Growing up, Lucius was considerably stricter towards Draco. Being the oldest son, there were expectations and it wouldn't do well for him not to live up to them. Though, Lucius thinks he might have worried unnecessarily for his oldest son was doing remarkably well.

While Lucius's love for his oldest son is purely platonic, he wishes that he can say the same for Harry. His love and affection for his youngest son went  _beyond_ fatherly and into a territory that most would describe as... _taboo._ If word ever got around, it would tarnish the Malfoys reputation beyond repair. Lucius isn't particularly worried about anyone finding out, not when he intends to guard this secret to the graves.

Narcissa's saying something about Bellatrix and Lucius pays attention enough to inject his own answers at the appropriate moments. In all honesty, he wishes to be done with dinner and retreat into the silence of his study with a stiff drink. And perhaps enjoy the pleasures that Harry's mouth can offer.

_Perhaps not,_ Lucius thinks when he catches Harry stifling a yawn behind his palm. Dishes are cleared and replaced with dessert, but Harry, who has an immense sweet tooth, politely excuses himself from the table.

''Good night, Father.'' Ever so polite around others, that little brat. ''Good night, Mother.'' Harry chastely kisses Narcissa on the cheek, though he playfully makes a face when Draco ruffles his hair.

x.x.x

The next morning, Lucius finds Harry already seated at the dining table, a book propped open. Silently, he moves to stand behind his son, briefly glancing around the dining room before he rests his palm against Harry's nape.

''Muggle Studies, Harry?''

Harry flinches and twists abruptly in his seat, slamming the textbook close.

'' _Da-_ , Father.'' He hastily corrects. ''I-, yes. The exams are coming up.''

Idly, Lucius strokes at the skin of Harry's nape and uses his other hand to flip through the worn textbook. Judging by the condition of the book, it was clear that Harry has been going through it quite diligently. Lucius moves around the table and takes his rightful place at the head of the table.

''Hardly a subject which requires revising, yes?''

Harry's unable to hide a smile at his father's words. Over the years, Lucius has become more... _tolerant_ towards the idea of Muggles but sometimes, there's still a hint of disdain when he speaks of them. He has no choice but to be more accepting considering Harry's choice of friends.

''Even if it's a subject that hardly requires revising, I still hope to score higher than an 'Exceeds Expectation', Father.'' Dobby, their house elf, pops up to pour tea into Lucius's teacup, but Harry dismisses him with a cheerful wave, opting to do it himself.

Lucius regards Harry over the rim of his teacup, ''Your sudden enthusiasm towards your studies is...surprising.'' He sets the cup down and motions for Harry to stand before him.

''I  _am_ a Malfoy.'' The boy declares haughtily, staying still long enough for Lucius to fix his tie with slender fingers. ''And besides...'' He leans in so that his lips are nearly brushing against the shell of his father's right ear. ''...can't have you thinking that Hermione is brighter than I am, can I?''

x.x.x

Don't get him wrong. Hermione is his best friend and he loves her, yes, despite her constant nagging about every single thing. And yet, Harry had felt... _jealous_ when Lucius had remarked that the girl was indeed a bright with for someone her age and having Muggles as her parents.

Harry is well aware of the fact that he is the apple of Lucius's eye, even if his father refuses to admit it. This... _relationship_ that he has with his father is surely unhealthy and so very _wrong_. He can't bring himself to care though. Harry wants nothing more to than to prove that he's worthy of being Lucius's darling little boy. 

Which is pretty much the reason why he's been studying and brushing up on a couple of subjects in his free time. It doesn't matter if he's not as  _smart_ as Hermione, but he's determined to match his grades with hers. Harry has managed to do so for most of his subjects, except for Muggle Studies. He knows Lucius wouldn't mind him not excelling in that subject, but the irrational part of him wouldn't be satisfied if he didn't try his best.

''Harry!''

He waits until Ron catches up with him, not bothering to muffle his laugh when the gangly male nearly knocks over a first year student.

''What's the rush? Hiding from Lavender, are you?''

Ron adjusts his robes and makes a retching sound at the name.

''She's  _mental_. Anyway, let's not talk about her. Err, I-'' Ron clears his throat, awkwardly scratching at his nape. ''I just...wanted to say thanks. For putting in a good word for my dad to your father.''

''He got promoted then?'' Ron nods and Harry claps him on the shoulder, grinning brightly. ''Brilliant!''

''It means a lot to me, mate. To the whole family actually. He wouldn't have gotten the promotion if it wasn't for your dad.''

''Don't be daft. Despite father's opinion on Muggles, he does have to admit that the person best suited for the position is your dad.'' Harry grimaces when he catches sight of someone practically hurrying down the staircase. ''Lavender alert.''

''There you are, Won-Won!''

Ron mutters a  _''Fucking hell!_ '', barely managing a  _''See you later, mate!''_ to Harry before he hightails it out of there.

x.x.x

''Father.''

Harry waits in the doorway until Lucius acknowledges his presence. He's faintly surprised that the older male is already home considering that the older male tends to work past dinnertime on most days. Meetings at the Ministry are well-known for stretching on for  _hours_.

There's no one at home and that makes Harry bold enough to slip into Lucius's lap, comfortably straddling him and Harry curls his arms around his father's neck.

''Thank you.'' Harry murmurs against Lucius's cheek.

When Harry had first broached the topic of Arthur Weasley's possible promotion, Lucius had not promised him anything. He wasn't surprised at all but the fact that Lucius had been willing to hear him out was progress enough. 

''You promoted Arthur Weasley.''

''I did nothing of the sort.'' Lucius sets his quill down. ''Merely had a word or two with Cornelius when I dropped by his office. I wouldn't be caught dead singing a Weasley's praises, dear boy.''

Harry muffles a laugh against Lucius's cheek.

''And yet, you listened to me. Besides, _everyone_ knows you have more power than the Minister himself.''

''I'm afraid that...'' Lucius draws back, affection coloring his tone as he cups Harry's cheek in his palm. ''...being unable to say no to you will be my downfall one day.''

Harry turns his head slightly and brushes his lips against the tips of Lucius's fingers.

''Thank you,  _daddy_.'' With that, he slinks down until he's on his knees between the older male's parted thighs.

Wordlessly, he leans his head against Lucius's knee and the fingers that card through his messy hair draws out a pleased purr from him. Lucius, in public, is rarely affectionate and Harry finds himself always so  _starved_ for his father's love. Here, on his knees, with Lucius's undivided attention on him, Harry feels  _sated_.

''Can I suck your cock, daddy?''

He doesn't wait for an answer and simply starts nuzzling his face against Lucius's crotch. The sheer _size_ of it when flaccid is enough to make Harry's mouth water in anticipation. Harry's not exactly in the mood to tease tonight, slipping the older male's half-flaccid cock between his lips once his pants are divested. Lucius's cock is heavy on his tongue and Harry sucks with fervor, curling his fingers around the older male's knees.

''Such pretty cocksucking lips.'' Lucius breathes out, looking so fucking  _regal_ in his seat while his sixteen year old son tongues at the slit.

Harry  _loves_ the fact that he's sucking his father's cock. It's filthy and so very wrong and that's what makes it even  _better_. He purses his lips, creating a tight suction and Lucius takes it as an indication to start fucking Harry's mouth. It's almost obscene how Harry seems to be enjoying it; saliva dripping down his chin and along Lucius's cock, slurping and gagging until his nose is brushing against Lucius's pubes.

'' _Filthy,_ filthy boy.''

Harry mouths at the engorged tip before drawing back, keening softly as he rubs his cheek against Lucius's cock, leaving behind smears of sticky white. Lucius yanks at Harry's hair when the boy starts tonguing at his balls, giving it kitten-like licks before sucking one into his mouth. The way he's working on Lucius's cock and balls is downright  _lewd_ for a sixteen year old. Four more minutes of Harry sloppily licking and mouthing at his cock like a cock-starved slut is all that Lucius can take.

''Daddy, I-'' Harry's breath is warm against his cock. ''My mouth.  _Please_.''

His boy begs so very  _prettily_ , Lucius thinks to himself as empties himself into Harry's mouth, lips pursed tightly around the tip as if he doesn't want to waste a single drop. Sated, and so very pleased, Lucius draws Harry into his lap once again. It's then that he realizes the dampness of Harry's pants.

'' _Don't_ say anything.'' Harry hides his face against Lucius's neck. ''I can't help it that sucking your cock is enough to get me off, daddy.''

It's moments like this that reminds Lucius how so very  _young_ Harry is and he delights in this. This act of defiling his  _son._ He wants to fuck Harry, fill him up with his cum over and over again until all that the boy can do is beg for  _more_. What was the word...? Ah.

He wants to  _breed_ Harry.

 

 

 


	2. I Can Never Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s impossible to say no when Harry is involved. Not that he ever plans on letting his son know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just booked my one way ticket to Hell.

Harry loves his bedroom. He's stayed at the dormitory at Hogwarts before in his early years but it's nothing compared to his bedroom in Malfoy manor. It's his favorite place to hole himself up in, especially with the curtains drawn to plunge the room into darkness just the way he likes it. Harry's bedroom is opulently decorated with lots of black and green (yes, he's a typical Slytherin) with the exception of his bed sheets. His sheets are the only light colored item - a silky satiny silver. Lucius himself had picked out the sheets, briskly instructing Dobby to remove  _''those hideous sheets''_ Harry used to have.

It's nowhere close to dinner or bedtime but Harry is downright exhausted. Barely managing to keep his eyes open, he eyes the unfinished stack of homework on his study table and muffles a sigh against the pillow. He wonders how Hermione deals with everything. All those extra subjects that she's juggling on top of her prefect duties. Then again, he supposes the only reason that she's not struggling is that she enjoys it.

It's  _not_ that Harry doesn't enjoy it. The classes are enjoyable, though he has to admit that Muggle Studies is a tad  _pointless_ (don't tell Hermione that). Don't get him wrong. He doesn't have a problem with Muggles, adores their inventions too but he doesn't think that there needs to be a class dedicated to studying them. It's clear that his enthusiasm towards studies are slightly lacking compared to Draco. Draco is smart and is always more than happy to lose himself in the vast collection of books in their library in his free time.

Not to say that Harry isn't gifted, but to put it simply, he tends to have a bit of a 'devil-may-care' attitude towards his studies. The only reason why he's even putting in  _effort_ is to make Lucius proud. Mm. At least he's bloody brilliant at Quidditch.

Harry flits in and out of sleep, barely awake when the side of his bed dips with the weight of someone. It's Draco, judging by his cologne, and Harry lets out a pleased hum when fingers start carding through his messy hair. He hasn't seen much of Draco lately since he's been more involved in matters involving the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. Harry vaguely finds himself thinking that he can't wait to join his older brother once he's of age.

''Harry.'' He's roused awake by Narcissa's gentle voice. ''You're going to miss dinner if you continue sleeping. Dobby's been worrying himself silly about you missing lunch just now.''

'' _Mmm._ '' Harry hides his face in the pillow before turning his head, a sleepy smile on his face when his mother brushes a kiss against his forehead. ''I'm really not hungry, mother. Tell him I forbid him from harming himself.'' Knowing Dobby, he'll probably start banging his head against whatever solid surface available.

Narcissa knows better than to cajole Harry into eating dinner. He's already nearly asleep when she says something about having Dobby bringing food up to him later.

x.x.x

There's a warm wonderful weight blanketing his back and Harry is utterly loathed to move. He doesn't have to open his eyes to know who it is, not when Lucius's scent is so... _overwhelming._

''Father?''

Three days since he last saw Lucius. His days at work are getting longer by the day with the Ministry in a uproar over the last few attacks on a handful of their Aurors. It's silly, the amount of time that Lucius spends at work when he practically has the Minister at the tip of his fingers. However, silly as it may be, it'll benefit him in the long run.

Harry tries to move but Lucius stills him with a kiss against his temple.

''I have to admit that I was highly disappointed not to see you at dinner, Harry.''

It's as if he's about to melt into a puddle of warm goo when Lucius starts running his fingers through Harry's tousled hair. Oh lord, he might actually start  _purring._ Hopefully he doesn't sound anything like Crookshanks.

''Tired. Quidditch.'' Captain Flint has been at their asses in training and Harry's aching all over in places he didn't know could hurt. ''Miss you.'' He mumbles, his confession muffled by the pillow.

Harry doesn't resist when fingers curl themselves into the waistband of his sleep shorts, the rings around Lucius's fingers cool against his skin. Lucius slowly inches his shorts down over the plump swell of his ass cheeks. Harry laughs, soft and sleepy, when Lucius kisses  _that_ spot behind his ear. It's nice. It's really nice.

''I missed you too, my dear boy.'' Here, in the darkened comfort of Harry's bedroom with his son pliant beneath him, is what Lucius has been yearning for.

The mere comfort of having Harry close to him after endless taxing days of being holed up in the office with a bunch of bumbling incompetent fools.

''Too tired to fuck though.'' There he is. His cheeky, crude boy. ''Still sore from when you fucked me dry on Sunday.''

For that, Lucius nips at the shell of Harry's ear before flicking the tip of his tongue against the helix piercing that his youngest son has. Lucius had initially seen it as an act of teenage rebellion  _until_ he found out just how sensitive Harry's ears really are.

'' _Daddy_ will take care of you.''

It feels as if Harry's about to melt into the mattress the moment Lucius utters the word that Harry likes to torment him with. It's so easy to please his little boy. Instead of simply making their clothes vanish, Lucius takes his time unbuttoning his pants and in the silence of the room, even the drag of the zipper seems far too loud. As dignified as Lucius likes to think he is, he has to grudgingly admit that he quite likes the clothes that Harry purchases for him from those Muggle stores.

Or perhaps, he's simply soft when it comes to Harry.

''Daddy's so hard already.'' Harry reaches a hand back and wraps dainty fingers around Lucius's stiff cock.

It's hard not to be when Lucius is in close proximity with Harry. The fact that he's in Harry's  _bed_ , sliding his heavy cock between his son's pert ass cheeks is enough to make him rock hard within seconds. Harry, cheeky and confident as he is, seems not to realizebthe sheer power that he holds over Lucius.

It's maddening.

'' _Daddy_.'' The boy exhales and the way the word rolls off his tongue makes Lucius's cock throb painfully.

He sounds so  _young_ , so  _trusting_ and it makes Lucius want to  _ruin_ him over and over again. His cock, nestled between Harry's ass cheeks, twitches but Lucius is in no hurry to get himself off tonight. He takes his time rutting against Harry, curling a strong arm around the younger male's waist. Lucius basks in the soft little mewls that's spilling past Harry lips.

It's amusing how  _content_ Harry looks. As if this is what he has always wanted - to be in this completely fucked up relationship with his very own father.

''So  _pretty_.'' Lucius murmurs in his Harry's ear and he's surprised by how ragged he already sounds. ''Always so desperate for daddy's cock.''

Harry's rubbing his cock against the cool satin sheets, soiling it with streaks of precum and he's wantonly pushing back against Lucius's cock at the same time. His sleep shorts are bunched around his thighs, shirt rucked up to his armpits.

''Feels  _amazing,_ daddy.'' The sweet warm smile playing on Harry's lips reminds Lucius how  _young_ his son really is.

Instead of shame and disgust, all he feels is pure arousal and want coursing through him like wildfire.

Lucius dips his head down, seeking the softness of Harry's lips and just like the movement of their hips, they kiss slowly and lazily. It's not romantic, no, not when Harry sinks his teeth into Lucius's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The boy soothes the sting away by lapping at Lucius's lip, relaxing immediately when the older male cups him at the nape and squeezes.

His boy is  _perfect,_ Lucius thinks. He shudders in pleasure when the fat tip of his cock catches against the rim of Harry's baby smooth puckered hole. He doesn't have any intention of fucking Harry into the mattress tonight. Not when he's practically boneless and pliant from fatigue. Harry's needy pants are loud enough for Lucius to reach for his wand to cast a quick silencing charm. It's not needed with Draco's bedroom being in another section of the manner and Narcissa asleep, but he knows just how  _loud_ Harry can get.

''Perfect. Daddy's  _perfect little boy.''_ Are the words that spill past Lucius's lips when he pushes just the tip of his cock into Harry's hole, coating the insides with thick spurts of cum.

Beneath him, Harry goes taut for a few seconds before he jerks with a high keening sound, dirtying the sheets beneath him. Ah, his sweet boy has always had no trouble coming untouched. With a sated sigh, Lucius rests his forehead between the boy's shoulder blades and reaches for his wand, intent on cleaning Harry up before he tucks him in.

''Wait, daddy-'' Harry twists around to face him, stopping him from taking hold of his wand. ''I like it. Don't...'' He's having problem articulating what's on his mind but Lucius doesn't need for Harry to say it for him to know what he wants. ''I  _want_ daddy's cum in me.''

'' _Dirty,_ dirty boy.'' It's not as if Lucius was planning on saying no.

It's  _impossible_ to say no when Harry is involved. Not that he ever plans on letting his son know that. He's incorrigible enough as it is. Lucius allows Harry to lap at his softened cock as he slips his arms through the sleeves of his shirt, leaving it unbuttoned so that his son can nuzzle at his cock a while more. The boy whines when Lucius takes a step back, letting his cock slip free from the wet heart of Harry's sinful mouth.

''Hush.'' Lucius placates him with a kiss and it's a bad idea because now, he's sorely tempted to slip under the covers with his son. ''Sleep.'' He orders softly, brushing the pad of his thumb against the swell of his son's bottom lip.

Sleepily, Harry lazily suckles on his father's thumb until his eyelids grow heavier and it's not long before sleep steals him away.

''Sweet dreams, my boy.''

 


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoys do not feel threatened...but they take action when they do.

Lucius, time and time again, has to remind himself that he's not the only one capable of appreciating Harry's beauty. It tends to slip his mind that he's not only one capable of dragging his heated gaze along that petite form. Lucius  _sees_ it in their eyes - the unspoken longing that some people have towards his youngest son.

He's at Hogwarts on official business and as taxing as it is to listen to Dumbledore speak, Lucius enjoys how his presence is causing discomfort to some others. Minerva McGonagall, for example, refuses to look him in the eye. Quirrell just won't  _stop_ stuttering. There are others who think that he does not deserve the position that he's holding in the Ministry, but it matters not.

It will not matter when the Dark Lord rises to power one day.

Seated at the teacher's table, Lucius has a clear view of all the students before him and apparently, it's a free period for the fourth and fifth years. Dumbledore, that old fool, is _still_ not making any sense and Lucius flicks his gaze towards the doors of the Great Hall just as Harry walks in.

He's flanked by the Weasley boy and the Longbottom's only son, Neville. Harry's own gaze drifts towards the teacher's table and the moment he spots Lucius, he's hastily tucking the tail of his shirt in and adjusting his loosened tie. Both of his friends drift towards the Gryffindor table while Harry joins his friends at his own table, occasionally stealing glances at his father. Finally, Dumbledore pauses long enough and Lucius takes it as an opportunity to excuse himself, ignoring Severus's amusement as he passes by the male's seat.

''Lucius.'' He's stopped by Sirius Black, Hogwarts's very own Defence Against the Dark professor.

Also Bellatrix's cousin and one of the spies that the Dark Lord has planted in Hogwarts. There hasn't been much opportunity for them to communicate. Furthermore, it wouldn't do for them to be seen on amicable terms with each other when Sirius is supposed to be on the Order's side. Coolly, he nods his head in acknowledgement.

Lucius can practically feel Minerva's gaze boring holes into his back from where she's seated close.

''Harry has been singing your praises, Professor.''

''He's an easy lad to teach. Soaks everything up like a sponge.'' Sirius grins boyishly. ''You should see him duel one day, Lucius. Took a sixth year student down within seconds with just one hex.''

''I hardly think you should be encouraging something like dueling in your classes, Professor Black.'' Minerva cuts in primly, disapproval clear on her face.

Sirius dismissively waves her words off with a loud laugh, ''They don't learn anything if there's no hands-on experience, Minerva. They'll have no chance of defeating the Dark Lord just by reading from textbooks eh?''

Minerva bristles and both men excuse themselves before she gets started on one of her lectures. As they approach the Slytherin table, Lucius notes how Harry sits up straight in his seat when he spots them.  _Ever so keen to impress._

''Father. Professor Black.''

Sirius reaches out to squeeze Harry on the shoulder, ''I was just telling your father how well you're doing in my class, Harry.''

''Only because you're a good professor, sir.'' Harry retorts playfully but he's pleased at the compliment.

It's interesting..the way Sirius interacts with Harry. A hand on the top of his head, fingers briefly brushing across Harry's shoulder and it doesn't take long for Lucius to realize it. The  _hunger_ in Sirius Black's eyes. The hunger to consume and possess.

It's the exact same hunger that Lucius himself possesses when he's with Harry.

_Interesting._

''Though I do have to admit that he does have a knack for getting into trouble.''

''Indeed.'' Lucius answers silkily as he places a hand on his son's shoulder, brushing the pad of his thumb against the boy's nape ''He can...'' Lucius flicks his gaze down to Harry whose cheeks are already flushed from the simple contact. ''...be quite a handful. Nothing a little discipline cannot rectify.''

Harry nearly chokes on his goblet of pumpkin juice.

x.x.x

''Can you be any more  _obvious_ , Lucius?''

Reclining back against his seat, Lucius laces his fingers together with an impassive expression.

''I have no idea what you're talking about, Severus.''

It's pointless to feign ignorance when Severus already  _knows._ He was unfortunate enough to have walked in on Lucius thoroughly ravishing his boy on the dining table when visiting Malfoy manor last year.  _Fortunately,_ Lucius does not have to worry about the man divulging his secret. Severus doesn't care much for things that are of no concern to him.

''Must I remind you that we are in Hogwarts and  _not_ Malfoy manor?'' Severus points out. ''Do keep your less than decent thoughts to yourself, Lucius. I'm certain that not everyone will appreciate seeing you...defile your precious son on the table in the Great Hall.''

Lucius takes a slow sip of his drink, gaze still pinned on his son.

''Whoever said anything about defiling him in the Great Hall?''

x.x.x

 _I do not feel threatened,_ is what runs through Lucius's lust-hazed mind when he trails his lips across Harry's bared left shoulder. Stopping at the spot where Black's fingers had briefly touched just now, Lucius grazes at the skin with his teeth.

Malfoys do  _not_ feel threatened for they are the ones who do the threatening.

''Father, this isn't a... _oh..._ '' Harry trails off distractedly when his father tweaks at his nipples sharply. ''...a  _good_ idea.'' He stresses out, curling his fingers around the heavy fabric of his father's midnight blue robes. ''You'll get into trouble if someone catches us-''

Lucius firmly grips Harry by the chin and it's enough to quieten him down. Harry is right. It's risky and  _stupid_ and Malfoys pride themselves on not having an ounce of stupidity in them. They also know better than to allow their emotions to take over rational thought. However, Lucius does not have it in himself to care about any of that when he has Harry pressed up against one of the desks.

He also does not want to entertain the thought of what Severus will do to him should he find out that Lucius had picked out his Potions classroom of all places. Severus is not a man to be trifled with when angered.

''What  _am_ I going to do with you, Harry?'' Lucius murmurs in a resigned manner against the boy's slightly parted lips. ''It  _irks_ me that some people assume that they have a right to... _touch_ you.''

It takes awhile for the realization to sink in and it's followed by disbelief a moment later.

''This...you're  _jealous_.'' The word sounds foreign and unpleasant to his ears and yet, he makes no attempt to deny it. ''You're  _jealous_ of Professor Black.''

Still silent, Lucius kisses the corner of Harry's kiss-swollen lips and the boy makes a happy sound in the back of his throat, arms coming up to loop around Lucius's neck. This time, his son initiates the kiss and Lucius appreciates how Harry has to tiptoe for him to do so. Harry likes his kisses wet and sloppy, dirtily sliding his tongue against Lucius's before sucking it lewdly past his lips.

''I admit that I do not like the way he looks at you.'' Lucius admits stiffly once they draw back for air.

''Hermione has mentioned it to me a few times.'' Harry admits and at the sound of displeasure that Lucius makes, he starts mouthing along the curve of his father's jaw. ''But he  _can't_ have me. Not when I belong to you,  _daddy_.''

It's  _silly_ how a simple word uttered by a sixteen year old boy is enough to placate him.

This boy will truly be his downfall one day.

His dark-haired minx continues placating and distracting him with kisses, and Lucius doesn't stand a chance against his son when he's sweetly addressing him as  _'Daddy'._ He  _wants_ to fuck Harry, wants Black to  _watch_ while he asserts his claim over his son but there's not enough time for that now.

Lucius settles for another harsh nip on Harry's shoulder. The bell rings just as they're done righting up their clothes and Harry is still fussing over the bite marks along the column of his neck. He's not too worried about the ones on his shoulder since those can't be seen.

Lucius looks far too smug and Harry pointedly narrows his eyes, ''You did this on purpose, daddy. You  _knew_ that I have Professor Black's class next.''

''Don't be silly, boy.'' Lucius takes hold of his cane and yanks the younger boy towards him by his tie. ''I'll see you tonight in my room, Harry.''

Malfoys do  _not_ feel threatened _but_...they take action when they do.


	4. A Gift To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius's birthday is coming up and Harry finally decides on a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do join me in Hell. I heard they've got tea.

''Ron! Be a good lad and let me steal Hermione from you for a bit, yeah?'' Harry briskly whisks Hermione away, ignoring her cry of  _''Harry Malfoy!''_ , practically dragging her down the corridor.

''Hey! I wanna know too!''

''It's a girl thing, mate!'' Harry yells over his shoulder.

''You're not a girl, mate!'' The redhead yells back and by the time he manages to squeeze his way through a crowd of fifth-years, both of them are already gone.

They manage to find a quiet spot outside and once Harry deems it safe, he pats at the the empty spot next to him.

''I  _need_ your help.'' He starts off seriously. ''You  _cannot_ tell anyone, Hermione. It's all very hush-hush. _And_ it's a matter of life and death. ''He declares dramatically.

''Al...right. Spill.''

Harry takes a deep breath and glances around again to ensure that there's no one within earshot, ''I need help thinking of a birthday gift for my da... _boyfriend_.'' Harry cringes at the last word because it sounds so very  _juvenile._

''Boyfriend.'' Hermione repeats incredulously. ''You have a  _boyfriend_.''

'' _Why_ do you sound so surprised?'' He should feel offended. ''But that's not the point! The _point_ here is that it's his birthday next week and I have no bloody idea what to get for him.''

''You have a  _boyfriend_.''

'' _Hermione.''_

''What?'' She brings her legs up and sits cross-legged on the bench, folding the hem of her skirt below her knees. ''You being gay is old news to me but you've never said anything about a boyfriend! Who is he?'' Does he go to school here?''

Perhaps she should have approached Luna instead. Or Pansy.

It's on the tip of his tongue. He  _wants_ to come clean and tell her that it's his  _father_. Desperately. But as open-minded as Hermione is, he's not exactly sure how she'll reach to the news.

''He doesn't. He's uh...'' Harry scratches at his nape awkwardly and mumbles the last few words. ''...older. Like, way  _older._ ''

Hermione gasps and lowers her voice to a whisper, ''Harry, you're not dating a  _professor..._ are you?'' She pinches his arm suddenly. ''Please don't tell me it's Professor Black!''

''What-'' Appalled, Harry bats at Hermione's hand and makes a face. ''Are you  _insane_? My father will kill me if I so much glance his way!''

''What's your father got to do with you dating Professor Black?''

'' _Ugh._ '' Harry raises both his hands up in the air in exasperation. ''Hermione,  _focus_.'' He snaps his fingers in front of her face. ''Birthday gift ideas! Books are out of the question because we, I mean... _he_ has a library full of them.''

His best friend seems reluctant to drop the issue but Hermione has known Harry since first year and she knows that he can be awfully stubborn when he wants to.

''Fine. How old is he?'' At Harry's silence, she grunts in mild frustration. '' _Harry._ I can't give you any suggestions if I don't know anything about this mystery boyfriend of yours.''

''Ugh. Okay.'' Harry nervously fiddles with the cuffs of his school shirt. ''He's, uh, around...'' His throat feels awfully dry all of a sudden. ''He's around my father's age actually.''

 _There._ He's said it. He waits for disgust to make it's appearance.

To Harry's immense surprise, Hermione practically  _lights_ up with utter glee, ''Oh! A sugar daddy then?''

''You've been watching those Muggle drama series, haven't you? You're not, well... _surprised_?''  _Disgusted, perhaps?_

The long-haired girl shrugs her shoulders. ''No, not really.'' At Harry's  _'are-you-for-real'_ look, she hastily amends, ''Okay, maybe just a  _little_ bit. But I hardly think it matters what I think as long as you're happy. And safe. As long as he's not sixty or seventy. That'd be  _weird_.'' Both of them burst out laughing at that. ''Does your father know about him then? Surely he wouldn't let just  _anyone_ date his precious son.''

''He knows.'' Harry answers quickly and he needs to distract her before she starts throwing more questions at him. ''So. Can you help me?''

Hermione falls silent and Harry perks up when she emits a thoughtful hum, ''Is he a sexual person by nature?''

''What...?''

''Answer the question, Harry.''

''I...I suppose...you can say that.''

''Well then.'' Hermione says matter-of-factly. She smooths down her skirt and scoots closer towards the other. ''I'm not sure if you're going to be open to what I'm about to suggest but this is what Ginny did for Dean's birthday last year...''

x.x.x

Hermione is bloody brilliant.  _Bloody fuckin' brilliant._ Harry preens in satisfaction as he checks out his reflection in the full-length mirror of his grand closet, turning this way and that. He even does a little twirl.  _Brilliant._ It's not much but Harry is certain that it's definitely going to top last year's birthday gift. It's still a few days too early for him to be giving Lucius his present but it's better to go through it before he chickens out.

Yes, even the toughest of Slytherins are capable of chickening out.

It's a Saturday and it so happens that only Lucius and he are left in the manor. Narcissa's out running multiple errands for Lucius's birthday dinner and for the upcoming party next week. Draco had popped into Harry's bedroom an hour ago to inform him that he'll be spending the day at Blaise's with a couple of others.  _Double perfect._ It's as if whatever magical forces above approve of Harry's (or Hermione's) idea of a gift for Lucius.

Right. Getting carried away there.

It's simply not a coincidence that Harry's bedroom so happens to be located in the same wing as the master bedroom. He just hopes that he doesn't run into any of their house elves along the way.  _Especially_ Dobby. Or worse still, Kreacher. _  
_

There's still a hint of uncertainty lingering within him even when he's already standing before Lucius's closed bedroom door. Only at sixteen, Harry is already quite confident about the way he looks but _this_...even this is fairly new to him. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he musters whatever foolish courage is left in him and raps his knuckles against the door twice.

''Enter.''

Harry grasps the doorknob, palms clammy, and twists it open, peeking just his head in first.

Lucius is sitting up against the headboard with several plump pillows propped up behind him., bare from the waist up. Unlike his son's bedroom, it's much lighter in here. With the exception of the bedsheets. While Harry's is a satiny silver, the sheets draped over the mattress is a glossy satin black. His father is reading from a piece of parchment, still not glancing up when Harry finally steps into the bedroom.

''Father.''

He acknowledges his son's greeting with a hum. Harry fidgets restlessly on the spot until Lucius  _finally_ looks up. He curls his toes into the plush carpet and forces himself to hold his head up high despite feeling so bloody  _embarrassed._ Lucius sets the parchment down next to him and the sheets rustle softly to pool around his hips.  _Oh._ He's bare from the waist down too.

''My my.''

Harry feels as if he's lost control of his knees and he doesn't trust himself to take the next few steps towards the bed until he's steady. At this very moment, he feels oddly self-conscious of himself. He doesn't like it one bit.

 _Of course you would,_ a voice in his mind pipes up.  _You're only wearing a shirt and a bloody pair of panties!_

Hermione had suggested something lacy but Harry had shot down that idea immediately. What he has on is nothing too sexy really. Just one of his father's black dress shirt that he had nicked a few days back and a simple white cotton panty he had purchased from a Muggle store (with Hermione's help). He had even sacrificed himself for a full body wax! Not a single bit of hair on his body left! 

Oh, the things (and pain) that he's willing to go through just to make his father happy.

''I did wonder where that shirt disappeared to.''

Lucius wordlessly holds out his hand and Harry manages to take a few steps forward, placing his hand on top of his father's.

''You're  _trembling._ '' Lucius notes, a hint of surprise coloring his tone.

''I-.'' Harry clumsily climbs onto the bed and straddles his father's thighs, keeping himself steady by placing both hands on the male's shoulders. ''Happy Birthday, _daddy._ '' Oh lord, why does he sound so bloody  _bashful_? ''I know it's still early and that it's not much but... _oh_.'' The words die off on his lips all of a sudden because that's  _definitely_ his father's semi-hard cock pressing up against his ass. ''You..this...do you like it?''

How articulate of him. Harry wants to pull a Dobby and slam his head against something.

Lucius fiddles with the collar of  _his_ shirt, ''I have my sixteen year old son in my lap, dressed in nothing else but  _my_ shirt and his panties. Enlighten me, Harry, what's there  _not_ to like?''

The tension immediately bleeds out from Harry and he's so  _relieved_ that he could cry. Lucius, on the other hand, is far from relaxed. Oh, his boy will be the  _death_ of him. Coming into his bedroom with a shirt that's much too big for him and the  _panties._ It's so innocently filthy that it had Lucius's cock throbbing within seconds.

Sappy as it may sound, at that moment, Lucius found himself thinking that he would wish for Harry's and his immortality should it be possible for wishes to be granted. For Harry to always remain sixteen and painfully  _young_.

''Oh!'' His boy seems to recall something and he shyly takes hold of Lucius's right hand and places it on his bare thigh.

His  _bare_ thigh.

'It's...I got it removed.  _Everywhere_.'' And then, the boy flashes him a coy smile. ''Happy Birthday, daddy.''

_Lord._

''You are  _not_ leaving this room until I'm done with you, boy.''

He is going to take his time. Draw out every single second until they're both  _mad_ from it. Lucius starts off by drawing Harry in for a kiss and it doesn't take long for it to turn heated and filthy. He fists his fingers in Harry's tousled hair and tugs hard enough for it to sting, swallowing the boy's ragged moans. His boy already looks  _dazed_ from just a kiss and Lucius peppers the curve of his son's jaw with light nips.

''You will be the  _death_ of me.'' Lucius murmurs as he skims his nose down the milky column of Harry's neck, inhaling the sweet mild scent of the boy's green tea body soap. ''Shaved your little  _boycunt_ smooth for your daddy, did you?''

Harry  _freezes_ and Lucius waits.

''I...I just wanted...'' Harry sounds  _younger_ now, deliciously so. ''I just want to be  _pretty_ for daddy.''

The boy's fingers brushes against the buttons of the shirt that he's wearing but Lucius still his wrist with a firm sound of disapproval.

''Leave it on, my dear boy.''

Lucius leans back against the headboard as Harry's warm palms drift along the slope of his shoulders and down his chest, fingernails raking down the very faint smattering of chest hair. Most men Lucius's age rarely put in the effort to keep their body in good form and Harry is glad that his father isn't one of them. For someone who loves to indulge in the finer things in life, he is awfully particular when it comes to his diet.

In Lucius's lap, secure and at ease, Harry rests his cheek against his father's chest. He keeps still while Lucius's own palms roam down his back and Harry can't help but to arch the slightest bit when those large palms comes to rest against his ass cheeks.

It's taut and firm, and Lucius  _cannot_ resist delivering a harsh slap to it, satisfied when a loud smack breaks the silence of the bedroom. It's impossible to stop once he's started; raining slap after slap on his boy's bottom until his palms are  _hot._ Harry can't do anything but squirm as he muffles his cries against Lucius's neck.

The tempting swell of Harry's ass cheeks are red by now and surely it  _stings_.

''Will you show daddy your sweet little boycunt, Harry?''

The little minx makes a show of biting on his bottom lip as if  _unsure_ , fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. He's well aware of how much Lucius loves it when he puts on the whole act of being shy yet coy at the same time.

''Daddy won't hurt you,  _sweetheart._ '' It's an endearment that makes Harry's cheeks tinge pink in delight.

It's one that his father hasn't called him by ever since he had turned fourteen.

Steadily, Harry lifts himself off Lucius's lap and scoots a little until he's on his hands and knees in the center of the bed; chest pressed against the mattress and ass high up in the air in a tantalizing manner. He watches how Lucius idly strokes at his own cock until precum dribbles off the slit and _oh_ , how he wants to  _taste_ it. Have it flood his mouth and coat his tongue.

For Lucius, it's as if he's been presented with a well-displayed buffet of fine delicacies and he does not know which to sample first.

The sheets rustle when he moves to kneel behind his son, cock jutting up and bobbing as he moves. The white cotton panty that Harry has on stretches nicely across his ass, moulding to him like a second skin and Lucius revels in the softness of the fabric.

''I think I should show you just how  _pretty_ I thinkyou are.'' He hooks his fingers under the waistband of the boy's panties, pulling it back a fraction before allowing it to snap against the boy's supple skin.

'' _Oh_!'' Harry tries to rut against the mattress but Lucius swiftly slips an arm around the boy's waist to stop him from doing so. '' _Da-ddy!_ '' _  
_

Chuckling, Lucius drapes himself over Harry's back and nips at his nape teasingly.

''Now, now. Let daddy have his fun with you first. You are my birthday gift after all.''

It would be such a _pity_ to ruin what Harry has on.

Nevertheless, Lucius pinches the soft fabric between his fingers and hums thoughtfully, ''Ah. I think I should...''  _Riiiiiip._ ''... _unwrap_ my present now.'' Hooking his finger into the small tear that he's made in Harry's panties, Lucius forcefully tugs it apart until there's a hole right in the middle.

''Did you _just_ -'' Harry shoots him a look of disbelief over his shoulder. ''Daddy!''

''Hush now. I'll buy you prettier ones, darling.''

What a dilemma. Lucius is torn between wanting to bury his face between those tempting ass cheeks and eating Harry out until he's a mess of drool and wanting to fuck Harry's mouth until he gags on Lucius's cock. Decisions. Decisions.

''You know you can do more than just  _stare_ , Father.''

''Now, Harry. I'm sure you know what happened the last time you let impatience get the better of you.'' Lucius traces the hole in the fabric with the tip of his finger. ''It would be such a  _shame_ to get blood on something so pretty.''

Harry's breath hitches as he recalls how Lucius had brutally fucked him  _dry_ last Sunday.

''That's what _you_ want isn't it?'' Lucius traces the rim of his boy's smooth hole. ''For daddy to fuck you dry until you  _bleed_?'' It's arousing how it clenches and unclenches in such a tempting manner. ''However, I believe that since it's my birthday, I get to decide what  _I_ want to do with you.''

 _Everything._ He wants  _everything_.

Harry has his face pressed against the pillow as Lucius starts a slow wet drag with the tip of his tongue down his son's back, leaving a damp trail of saliva that has him trembling. Using two of his fingers to hold the torn fabric apart, Lucius slides his tongue in through the tear and flattens it against the smooth hole of his son's ass.

'' _Divine_.'' Is all that Lucius manages to rasps out before he's gripping at Harry's ass cheeks and burying his face between them, hungrily licking and lapping at the rim before delving the tip into his hole.

There's no finesse in what he's doing.

Muggles would describe it as him giving his son a filthy tongue-fucking.

Lucius loses all semblance of self-control and allows the other part of him to come to the surface. Harry's gripping the pillow so tightly that his knuckles are turning  _white_ and he's wantonly pushing back against his father's tongue, reaching both hands back to spread his ass cheeks open for his daddy.

'' _Daddy_ ,  _more_. Please. Oh god,  _please_.'' He's begging mindlessly, not exactly sure what he's asking for.

Lucius firmly grabs hold of his hips, stopping Harry from sliding forward when the pleasure gets too much for him to bear. The boy  _squeals ,_ fingers scrabbling at the sheets. The slurps that echo in the room is downright  _lewd_ and Lucius's chin is a mess of his own saliva and Harry's inner thighs are practically glistening from them.

''What a sopping wet boycunt you have, Harry.'' Lucius  _spits_  into his hole and Harry quivers.

''Just...'' Harry holds himself up on his elbows, panting. ''Only for  _daddy_. My...'' He pushes his ass against his father's face. ''My cunt only gets wet for daddy.''

Yes. No one else can witness _his_ Harry in such a debauched state.

Lucius allows Harry the pleasure of rubbing his cock against the cool satin of the sheets, allowing him that simple relief as he continues fucking his boy open with his tongue. Penetrative sex with his son brings him immense pleasure but both of them find pleasure in other acts as well.

'' _Mmm.''_ Harry shivers when Lucius gives a particularly hard  _suck_. ''Gods, yes, that feels  _amazing_.'' _  
_

His boy is completely blissed out by now, already on the brink of release. Lucius curls his fingers around the tip of Harry's cock just as he spurts out thick streams of cum, catching most of it in his palm.

Harry makes a move to sit up, eager to swipe his tongue against Lucius's sticky palm but his father places his palm flat on the center of his back, wordlessly forcing him back down against the bed.

With his free hand, Lucius pulls at Harry's ruined panties until it's bunched around his thighs and then  _smears_ Harry's cum all over his ass. Harry's softening cock gives a little twitch. His brows furrow in surprise when his father tugs his panties back up again. He's not exactly sure what Lucius is up to and... _oh_.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Lucius slowly slides his cock into the hole of Harry's panties and _fuck_ , his cock is hot and  _heavy_ against Harry's skin and he twists back for a better look and  _oh_. Lucius  _thrusts_ and the tip of his cock peeks out from under the waistband of Harry's cotton panties.

'' _Fuck_.'' Lucius is gripping his hips hard enough to  _bruise_. '' _Harry_.''

The way Lucius whispers his name strikes  _something_ in Harry and he feels  _powerful._ That he's capable enough of making Lucius  _gaze_ at him as if  _nothing_ else matters.

Lucius's cock slides wet and dirty between Harry's ass cheeks and there's a damp patch growing each time the tip of his cock catches against the waistband. Harry's ass and the small dip of his back is  _sticky_ with cum and his cock twitches almost painfully against his thigh at the sheer filthiness of his father's actions.

''My  _sweet_ boy.'' Lucius holds him upright so that his chest is pressed up against Harry's back, mouthing along the shell of his ear and he can't seem to drag his gaze away, terribly aroused at how the thick tip of his cock is trapped between the waistband of the panties and Harry's back. 

He tenses up and Harry turns his head, sucking a mark against Lucius's jaw.

''In  _me_. Finish in me, daddy.'' The boy begs. '' _Please_.''

Has he mentioned how his boy is capable of begging so  _sweetly?_

Harry is loose enough from the tongue-fucking earlier for Lucius to bury his cock in to the hilt. He swears, colorfully, and he's unable to control his hips from snapping forward when his brazen boy clenches tightly around him. 

''Fuck yes. That's it, _daddy._ That's it.'' Harry coos softly.

Lucius's orgasm barrels at him like a freight train and all he can do is ride it out, filling his boy up with his seed. How can it  _hurt_ when it feels so pleasurable? He uses whatever strength he has left to maneuver them into a sitting position; Lucius leaning back against the headboard once again and Harry in his lap with Lucius's cock  _still_ buried in him.

'' _That_ was mind-blowing.'' Harry leans back with his head resting against Lucius's shoulder, the sated smile on his lips growing wider. ''I don't care if I'm feeding your ego but  _holy fuck._ ''

Lucius hides his smug smile by kissing the top of Harry's head, ''You never fail to surprise me as well, Harry. Mm, the things my little boy are capable of.'' Wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, Lucius leans down and drops a chaste kiss against Harry's shoulder but the words that he utters next is anything but chaste, ''Daddy's not done with you yet. _Far_ from it.''

''But mother will-''

''-not be back anytime soon.'' Lucius cuts in. ''I instructed her to get a list of things for me. I have to admit that I did that with the intention of wanting to spend time with you today.''

''Daddy...'' Harry isn't sure what is it that he  _wants_ to say so he settles for kissing Lucius instead.

Also, he's feeling disgustingly choked-up at the moment and doesn't trust himself to speak without tearing.

'' _Now_ , I think that perhaps I should further  _ruin_ this piece of scrap that you have on.''

 

 


	5. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry is insecure (for no apparent reason).

Harry stands in the corner,  _seething_ , and he wants to do nothing more but whip his wand out and curse that snotty little suck-up. Unlike the rest of the guests who seem to be having a grand wonderful time at the dinner party that Narcissa has organized for Lucius's birthday, Harry is  _not_ enjoying himself. Far from it. He's  _miserable_ and wants to retire for the night.

How he  _detests_ James Evans (the boy which he has so graciously labeled the 'snotty little suck-up) to the very tip of his toes. Third-year Hufflepuff student whose parents both hold quite high-ranking positions in the Ministry. An insufferable know-it-all. And a bootlicker who's happening to suck up to Lucius for some reason.

That's not the  _worst_ of it! Infuriatingly enough, his father seems to be paying  _attention_ to the boy. As in...holding a conversation with him and the sort! Lucius does not care much for children, unless they are his sons, which is why Harry is disgruntled by the sight before him. And James has this completely  _adoring_ look on his face, ugh.

Fine. Harry's  _jealous_.

He needs to leave the room before he does something completely stupid. Like hex James Evans. No one will notice if he slips away and if Draco or Narcissa asks, he can probably fake a headache or-

''Harry.''

_Great._

Harry manages to plaster on a pleasant smile just as he turns around, completely ignoring James and offering the boy's parents his most charming smile. It's stiff and fake, and he wants to punch something. Or rather,  _someone_. The boy opposite him has a completely lovestruck expression on his boyish face, hanging on to every word that Lucius is saying and it's  _disgusting_. Not to mention that he turns ridiculously pink whenever Lucius so much as glances at him.

He's gritting his teeth so hard that it's starting to hurt. Harry stands woodenly next to his father as the adults continue interacting, the conversation flowing from work matters to school and Harry bites the inside of his cheek when Lucius actually  _compliments_ James on how he seems to be faring so well in school. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, the couple bid their goodbyes (good riddance) and Harry manages not to barf when that little suck-up departs with a breathy,  _''Happy Birthday, sir.''_

Lucius turns to his son once the couple and the boy are no longer within earshot, a faint flicker of disgust showing in his eyes, ''They hope that I can perhaps put in a...good word for their son once he graduates from Hogwarts. Get him a job in the Ministry. Though, I do have to admit that their son is fairly bright for his age.'' Harry doesn't want to hear it. ''Quite well-informed about politics too. Quite impressive.''

''Oh.'' Harry replies dully. ''That's nice.''

''What is the matter, Harry?'' Lucius takes a proper look who doesn't seem to be acting like his usual self. ''You do not seem to be enjoying yourself.''

''Really? I didn't think you'd notice.'' Harry retorts snippily, far too irritated to show some manners when speaking to his father. ''Not when you seemed to be enjoying yourself tremendously talking with  _James Evans.''_

Lucius, as lenient as he is with his youngest son, does not appreciate being talked to that way. His lips thin into a line, displeasure clear on his face.

'' _What_ has gotten you so upset, Harry Malfoy?''

'' _Nothing_ , father.'' The boy grits out and he stalks off to join Draco and his Aunt Bellatrix before his father can ask him any other questions.

x.x.x

By the end of the party, Harry is still greatly irritated. It pricks at him and without so much as a goodnight to Draco or his mother, he stalks off to his bedroom. He storms in and slams the door shut, hastily ridding himself of his dress robes and leaving it pooled at the end of the bed. Sitting at the edge of the mattress, Harry emits a fatigued sigh.

No. He's not  _angry_.

He's just... _insecure_. Upset. Jealous.

Seeing his father interact so in such a cordial manner with James Evans had evoked some sort of insecurity within him. He's not used to seeing Lucius  _willingly_ interact with children and enjoy it at the same time. For certain, his father  _loves_ him. But to what extent? Will he discard Harry once he's no longer as young as he is now? When Harry ceases to be interesting?

Something akin to  _fear_ bubbles in him and Harry purses his lips together to stop a distressed cry from slipping out. He doesn't think he'll be able to deal it when the day comes where Lucius will no longer need him.

''Would you like to explain your behavior earlier?''

Harry doesn't turn around, refuses to because he can't let Lucius see him this weak and insecure. Defiantly, he shakes his head although he knows that there'll be a price to pay for his disobedience. He gasps when Lucius holds his shoulder in a tight grip, coming to stand before him in front of the bed.

''I asked you a question,  _boy_.''

''And it's a question that I do not wish to answer,  _father_.'' Harry retorts defiantly, attempting to wrench himself free out of his father's unforgiving grip.

With that answers, Lucius simply tightens his grip on his son's bony shoulder until he's hissing from the pain. ''I do not entertain rudeness, Harry. You should know that by now.''

Harry doesn't like how his father is looking at him as if he's  _lacking_. He deserves it, yes but the anger is rolling off him in waves.

''Of course. I can't measure up to James Evans, can I? He's young, perfect and so very  _clever_.'' Harry mocks, gaze hardening.

The corners of Lucius's lip tilts up into a sneer, ''And quite the polite boy too.'' He goads. ''Though I cannot say the same for you.''

He sees it; the hurt in Harry's eyes and a small voice in his head swears at him.

''If he's so  _perfect_ and polite, why don't you take him as your son then?'' Harry snaps, knocking Lucius's hand away from his shoulder. ''I'm sure he'll be more than willing to call you  _daddy_.''

Harry is  _wrong_ if he thinks Lucius is is going to let him get away with throwing a temper tantrum for no apparent reason. He has no idea why Harry seems so  _rattled_ but as upset as his son is, Lucius will not stand for disobedience and rudeness.

''Perhaps I will.''

''Well, what are you waiting for then?'' Harry's yelling by now, the tone of his voice raising with each word. ''Go and fuck that snotty little bitch then, you bastard!''

 _Slap_.

The sound seems almost  _deafening_ and Lucius's right hand is trembling, still poised in the air. His palm is hot and it  _stings_ from the contact that it's made with Harry's cheek. He regrets it immediately and it's made worst when the dark-haired boy  _whimpers_. There's a slight cut on his lip where the rings on Lucius's fingers had struck.

''Harry-''

Sixteen years and he's _not_ struck Harry in anger before.

Harry rarely ever cries in Lucius's presence, hasn't shed a tear before him in  _years_ but he's now trembling from trying to hold his tears in, still cupping his cheek. The guilt overwhelms Lucius immediately for he hadn't meant to strike his boy. No, he would never want to hurt his boy intentionally.

''Harry...'' Lucius softens and hesitantly reaches a hand out.

The boy flinches and quickly scoots back against the mattress, alarmed. Swiftly, Lucius gets on the bed and forcefully pulls a squirming Harry against his chest, tucking the boy's head under his chin and shushing him comfortably.

'' _Sweetheart,_ daddy didn't mean to.'' He murmurs and Harry stops putting up a fight when Lucius kisses the top of his head repeatedly.

There's sniffling and a hiccup before the fabric of Lucius's robes around his chest is damp with tears. Harry claws desperately at his father with loud,  _anguished_ sobs and it takes awhile before he calms down, though he still refuses to lift up his head from where he has it tucked against Lucius's chest.

''Father.'' It's so soft that Lucius has to strain his ears to hear what his son has to say. ''Do you...will you  _tire_ of me when I'm no longer as young as I am now? Are you...doing this with me because...-''

Lucius doesn't allow him to continue, shifting back a little so that he look his son in the eye properly.

''What nonsense have you been telling yourself, Harry?''

''It's just...'' Harry leans down and picks up his discarded robes, dabbing at his eyes with the sleeves and now that he's had a good cry, he feels awfully silly. And vulnerable. ''You..you seemed to really  _like_ James and I just...I got insecure. He's  _young_ and he's  _clever_.''

Lucius can't help but to groan, pinching the bridge of his nose.

''Harry, have you any idea what you are insinuating? Has it never crossed your mind that I only feel this way with _you_? Do you think that I'm only with you because of your  _age_?'' How his boy _frustrates_ him so. ''They're  _not_ you, my darling boy. Yes, I have to admit that he's quite the decent boy but he can never measure up to you.''

Sighing, Lucius draws Harry into his lap and his boy quickly latches onto him, soft and vulnerable in his arms.

'' _And_ I have no wish to... _seduce_ every young boy that I cross paths with, Harry.'' Lucius seems greatly disgusted by that thought.

Harry nods his head in understanding and Lucius gently holds him by the chin, turning his head to the side slightly.

''Harry, I-''

''No.'' The boy cuts him off firmly. ''I was...I was out of line and I was being irrational and  _rude_.''

Lucius affectionately strokes at the reddened skin before ghosting his lips over the curve of his son's cheekbone. Perhaps he hasn't been showing just how much he treasures his darling boy. At the same time, it pleases him that Harry feels just as strongly for him to feel threatened by another boy.

''Daddy loves you so very much, sweetheart.'' Lucius murmurs against his cheek. ''You must not doubt me when I say that, Harry. That would be an insult to me.''

_Trust me when I say that I love you even more than I love myself._

 


	6. James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry Malfoy and James Potter meet.

Harry quite likes Lucius's office. It's spacious and _very_ tastefully decorated, no surprise there. However, it is quite a  _surprise_ to find that there are actually photographs of his family on the bookshelf behind him. It makes the office look much more...inviting, in a way. It's mostly photos of Draco and Harry, one of him and Narcissa and another which has all of them in it.

It's not often that Harry gets to drop by when his father is working, but it's the holidays and Narcissa had suggested that they stop by to have lunch with Lucius. It's a way for them to finally spend time with him since he's not been able to make it back home for dinner the past few days. Harry heads straight towards the bookshelves lined against one side of the wall the moment he arrives, wondering if there are perhaps a couple of new books that he can distract himself with while waiting. His father can get so terribly _engrossed_ when working.

''I will be done soon.'' Lucius says to Narcissa and she simply squeezes his shoulder in return before wandering over to join Harry.

They converse quietly over the book that Harry has picked out and Lucius finds their presence quite  _comforting_. He's been much too occupied with work lately, what with some of the others at the Ministry breathing down his neck about insignificant things. Charities and balls to grace his presence with. He finds that he quite misses spending time with his family.

 _How sentimental_.

There's a sharp knock on the door before it swings open, ''Lucius, when the hell are we going to get approval for-oh. I'm sorry.'' The man that steps in seems to realize that Lucius isn't the only one in the office. ''Narcissa! it's been awhile.''

''Potter, your lack of manners is _appalling._ '' Lucius says drily.

''It's  _James_.'' The other corrects him with a smile that's much too cheerful for a Monday afternoon. ''We aren't at school anymore, you know. Stop calling me  _Potter,_ Malfoy.''

Harry is  _really_ trying to keep it in but he ends up laughing anyway, pointedly avoiding his father's unamused gaze. The man at the door looks at him and Harry offers a shy smile in return.

'' _Blimey_ , Lucius. Is that your youngest son? Last time I saw him, he was just a teeny kid! He's all grown up now!''

''Yes, Potter. That's what people do.They _grow_ up. Not you, _unfortunately._ '' Lucius regrets not leaving for lunch earlier. He can feel a slight headache coming on with the arrival of James Potter. ''Harry, _James Potter._  Head Auror.''

''It's a pleasure, sir.''

Harry quite likes him already. He's got a sort of a reckless air to him. It also doesn't help that James Potter is pretty decent-looking as well. Fit in all the right places. Not that Harry's checking him out or anything. No.

''None of that silly 'sir' business, Harry. James will do.'' James moves to stand before him, holding his right hand out for a handshake. ''My Narcissa, I must say he has inherited your good genes. He's a very pretty lad.''

Harry's not sure if he should be  _flattered_ or offended at being described as 'pretty' but then again, he's not one to turn down a compliment.

''Always the smooth talker, James.'' Narcissa answers, clearly amused as well. ''But yes, he's quite a darling, isn't he?''

'' _Mother_.'' _  
_

Lucius clears his throat pointedly, ''Potter, if you have time for idle chit chat, perhaps you should use it to _train_ those incompetent, bumbling fools you call  _aurors_.''

''I  _will_ once you approve the budget that we've discussed, Lucius. Cornelius isn't budging and it's pretty fuckin' impossible to work with what he suggested.''

The work-related conversation doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon and Harry quietly slips out to get himself a drink of water from the pantry. He takes his time sipping at his cup of chamomile tea, quietly observing the different people that walk in and out of the area. A good twenty minutes pass by and Harry thinks that Lucius should be ready to head out to lunch by now. He's hungry enough to eat a hippogriff.

Harry's just about to turn the corner when James comes around and they narrowly avoid knocking into each other.

''Hey. Alright there?''

''Yeah. Sorry about that.''

''Don't worry about it.'' James takes a step back and eyes Harry before shaking his head, letting out a small disbelieving laugh. ''Blimey, I nearly didn't recognize you just now. Last time I saw you, you were...'' He furrows his brows as he attempts to recall. ''Five? Six? How old are you now?''

''Sixteen, sir.'' At James's cocked eyebrow, ''Sixteen,  _James_.''

''Ah. My son would be bout' your age if he was still around.''

''I'm sorry. He...'' Harry has  _no_ idea what to say and so he doesn't, the words trailing off awkwardly.

James's smile is slightly dimmer but his voice is still light when he answers, ''No matter. My son passed away young. Right!'' He cracks a charming grin at Harry. ''No point talking about what has been. Your father is  _very_ lucky to have Draco and you, even if he can be quite a prat.''

''He is. I mean. Lucky. He's lucky to have us.  _Not_ the prat part.''

It's comfortable being around James and Harry can guess that the man is probably very well-liked by his colleagues. It'd be quite hard not to like someone with such an easygoing character.

''Well, I know  _I_ would be pretty darn pleased to have a son as pretty as you.''

There's that word again.  _Pretty_. Harry has no idea why he's feeling  _warm_ all over, but the way that James is  _staring_ at him is making him feel... _bold_. Reckless too.

''Are you  _flirting_ with me?''

James leans in a little bit closer and Harry forces himself  _not_ to take a step back at the intense gaze. Oh, he smells  _wonderful_.

''Perhaps. But I should take my leave before Lucius finds me... _flirting_ with his beloved son. I do _need_ that budget approved.'' 

There's people around but none of them seem to be taking any notice of them. James takes hold of Harry's right hand and the boy assumes that he's going for a quick handshake.  _But_. The dark-haired male lifts Harry's hand up to his lips, touching his lips to the back of Harry's hand.

''It's a pleasure to have met you today,  _Harry_.''

''Likewise, si-, James.'' James is  _still_ holding on to his hand and Harry, quite dazed for some unknown reason, lets him.

''You're a sight for sore eyes, that's what you are.''

James drops another quick kiss on the same spot and retreats with a cheeky wink, leaving Harry oddly dumbfounded and rooted to the spot.

_What the hell was that?_

He doesn't feel  _too_ bad since it's just harmless flirting (right...?) and besides, Harry's always had a thing for older men.  _And_ James Potter is ridiculously attractive for his age. Pleased with how his visit here had turned out, Harry starts humming under his breath he makes his way back towards his father's office.

_Let's see how this turns out then._


	7. James Potter (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James thinks a lot, and Lucius and Harry discuss about James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be Lily!bashing in later chapters.Just a heads up.I don't even know where this fic is heading so I'm just winging it as I go along. Very sorry for the lack of smut. I'm finding it a bit difficult to write smut scenes for now.

James has always had an eye for pretty things. Pretty people. It was how he had noticed Lily, his then girlfriend and now wife, in the first place. Back in his younger days, he had dated a handful of other girls (and perhaps a guy here and there) before finally deciding to settle down with Lily. She was  _perfect_ ; smart and so very beautiful and most importantly, was capable of making James  _want_ to settle down. His life would have been perfect if Lily hadn't suffered a miscarriage. No, James doesn't completely resent her for that, not when she herself was beyond distraught when it happened. They were so  _close_ , so close to having a boy of their own.

''We can always try again, Lils.'' James had told her back then, repeating how it was alright and that he didn't blame her. Not one bit.

He was lying, of course. If only Lily had listened to the healer and taken better care of herself. Well, no point crying over split milk. Or unborn babies. After the incident, the healer had informed James that the chances of Lily conceiving again was highly minimal. Close to a zero. James hadn't told her that, not when his wife was depressed at losing their baby. It had taken a few years before they could fully put that behind them and by the time she was mentally ready to try again, James wasn't.  _Yes_ , he still desperately wants a child of his own, a son preferably, but Lily was getting on in age and he had accepted the fact that she would not be able to bear him a child.

James shakes his head to rid himself of these thoughts as he tidies up his desk, done for the day. On most days, he's far too busy to be thinking about what happened but today's encounter with Lucius's son had brought those memories up to the surface.  _Harry Malfoy._ James wasn't lying when he said that he could barely recognize the boy. But oh, how wonderfully he has grown. A tad skinny but still appealing, nonetheless. A pretty young thing. The kind that James would have an eye for.

Confident too, how he had boldly asked if James was  _flirting_ with him. He really couldn't help himself, despite Harry being so terribly  _young_. Then again, the boy had seemed quite interested so perhaps he wasn't averse to the idea of being with an older man.

''Making your way home then, James?''

He glances up as he passes by his colleague's desk, making a face. ''Unfortunately.''

After the miscarriage, Lily had wanted to recuperate somewhere quieter, away from magic for some reason, and insisted they move to a Muggle part of town. James hadn't been too keen on the idea because honestly, a  _Muggle_ house? When they have a perfectly wonderful manor of their own? It's been a few years now and while he's still trying to persuade Lily into moving back into the manor, she seems adamant on avoiding the issue.

It doesn't feel like home to him.

x.x.x

''You're awfully quiet today, boy.''

Harry's lounging comfortably on Lucius's spacious bed, simply clad in one of his father's shirts while the older male gets ready to retire for the day. He's long known that Narcissa and Lucius no longer share a room and that they've not slept in the same bed ever since his mother gave birth to him sixteen years ago.

_''A marriage of convenience.'' Lucius had explained. ''I wanted sons and she, a comfortable life. I would say...that we hold affection for each other, but it is not love. Your mother is a very wonderful woman, Harry and she loves both Draco and you greatly. That is all that I can say.''_

''Father, what happened to James's son? We talked for a bit just now and he mentioned that his son would be about my age if he was still around.''

Lucius, in the middle of removing his robes, stills for a moment. Harry slips off the bed and pads over to where his father is standing, holding out both his hands for the robes.

''His wife, Lily, lost the baby a few weeks before she was due to give birth. I do not know much. God forbid I become too close with the Potters.'' Lucius mutters the last sentence to himself. ''Though, I do have to admit that I feel...'' He pauses for a second. ''...sorry for James Potter. It was his wish to have a son of their own. He has told me, countless of times, of how lucky I am to have Draco and you.''

Harry carefully sets Lucius's robes down on the bed and wordlessly slips an arm around his father's waist, rubbing his cheek against the smooth fabric of the male's shirt. It's comforting to be able to be this close to his father, breathing in the scent that he loves so very much.

''I feel sorry for him as well, father. When he talked about his son...'' Harry trails off, recalling the brief exchange between James and he. ''It was painful to watch the sadness in his eyes. I do not know why and as silly as it may sound, I  _hurt_ for him.''

Lucius turns around to face his son properly and the boy has to tilt his head up a little to look at him.

''I would not say that I understand how it feels for I am not in his shoes.'' Lucius trails the tip of his finger along the curve of his son's jaw, the fondness and affection that he has for the boy evident in his eyes. ''I am  _indeed_ -'' He lovingly strokes the pad of his thumb across Harry's cheekbone. ''-a lucky man, Harry, to have both Draco and you as my sons.''

Harry bites down on his lip to stop a silly smile from breaking out but he fails anyway. He simply nods before hiding his face in his father's chest, still clinging onto him tightly.

For some reason, Harry finds that he's oddly affected by James Potter. How cruel of Fate to steal his son away from him just like that, not giving James a chance to bring up his son and shower him with love and affection. And that he'll not get to experience a son's love, like how Lucius is loved and respected by both his sons.

''He's quite a nice man, Father.''

''You seemed quite... _taken_ with him.'' There's no hint of jealousy in Lucius's tone, simply amusement and curiosity.

Harry grins boyishly up at his father, ''Jealous?'' But he quickly turns serious. ''I can't...put a finger on it. I mean, we've only just met but it's just...there's  _something_ about him. And it's gnawing at me. All that sadness behind the happy front that he puts up.''

Lucius understands what Harry is getting at. He wouldn't go so far as to say that James and he are friends, no, even if they did attend Hogwarts together. As insufferable as James may be, Lucius acknowledges that the man does have his strengths. He's certainly quite a respectable Head Auror that's well-liked by almost everyone. Though it would seem that James Potter is no longer the man that he used to be after losing his child to a miscarriage.

''Now. Enough talk of James Potter. It's tiring enough that I have to deal with him at work.'' Lucius leads his son towards the bed and he sits down at the edge, guiding Harry to stand in between his legs. ''I barely could get any work done with you in my office today. Not when all I could think about was  _fucking_ you on my desk.''

''How crude, Father.'' Harry teases.

''Indeed.'' Lucius sighs as if greatly pained. ''I believe it's all your fault. You've corrupted me.''

''I suppose that warrants a punishment.'' Harry takes hold of one of Lucius's hand and slips it under the hem of the shirt that he's wearing and he stifles a gasp when Lucius squeezes at his ass roughly. ''A spanking, perhaps?''

Lucius pinches at the taut flesh, ''It's not punishment when you enjoy it, Harry. You never last when I have you over my lap. Or when I use the paddle.''

The boy's breath hitches at the mention of the paddle.

''I  _really_ like the paddle.''

''All the more I should  _not_ use it.'' Lucius's gaze settles on something and Harry's not sure if he should be excited or worried at the smirk that's on his father's lips. ''Perhaps we should try with something new. The belt.''

_Oh. That's new._

Harry's not been whipped with a belt before. It's bound to really  _hurt_ , especially when Lucius knows how high Harry's threshold for pain is. He  _craves_ it. Gets off on it.

''The belt...'' Harry licks at his lips, voice taking on a much more sultry tone. ''...sounds wonderful, Father.''

x.x.x

''Tough day at work?''

James accepts the glass of iced tea Lily hands to him, taking a few sips from it before placing it down on the coffee table. The sofa creaks a little when he moves and he bites back a sigh. How he  _hates_ this place. It's a nice, spacious house and Lily had invested all her time in making it seem homey when they had moved in, but it's not Potter Manor.

''Raids.'' He answers shortly, taking a good look at his wife.

So  _frumpy_ in her too-big sweatpants and a coffee-stained shirt and James feels as if he no longer recognizes the woman standing in front of him. Where has his Lily disappeared too? His Lily with the sunny disposition, the one who could get over almost _any_ setback. He's tried, really has tried everything possible to make Lily move on but she's stubbornly hanging on to her failure. That she has failed James by failing to bear him a son.

It's not as if he wasn't hurting from what happened but there was nothing else to do but move on. James can't bear to see her waste away like this but he's exhausted. He really is. He  _needs_ looking after as well.

''Do you remember Lucius's son?'' He asks suddenly, desperate to break the silence. ''I saw him today at the office. He's a big lad now.''

''Lucius's youngest son...'' Lily trails off, sinking down into one of the vacant chairs. ''Harry?''

''Yes! Last time we saw him, he was bout' five. He's sixteen now. Bout' the same age as our son if-'' Lily tenses up and James grits his teeth at his own mistake. ''He's quite a-'' James wants to say 'pretty lad' but thinks better of it. ''-charming lad. Lucky for Lucius.''

''Lucky for Lucius that Narcissa didn't  _lose_ her child.''

James rubs his face tiredly, ''Lils. I didn't mean it that way. Don't be so sensitive, I-''

''Sensitive?'' Lily repeats, tone already bordering on anger. ''You think I'm being  _sensitive_?''

He throws both his hands up in frustration with a groan, ''It happened  _years_ ago, Lily. We've gone through this. Look.'' He stands up quickly before his own anger can get the better of him. ''I'm not in the mood to fight. I'm going to take a shower.''

''That's what you always do. You never want to talk about it anymore.''

''Because I've  _faced_ it, Lily. I've accepted it. It's time you do too.''

x.x.x

_[A week later]_

 

James grunts in frustration and he feels ready to hex the next person that bothers him. Two back-to-back meetings and missing lunch results in a very grumpy James Potter. It's not all fun and games being Head Auror, not when he has a shitload of things to do. Even if Lucius has finally approved the budget, there's still a list of things that needs to be done and James is nowhere done. There's no doubt that he'll have to put in a few extra hours but at the same time, it's a relief for him as well. Not when he doesn't feel like returning home.

There's a tentative knock on his door (he had yelled at the last person who had disturbed him just now) and James heaves a weary sigh.

''Come in.''

''You're definitely  _not_ a sight for sore eyes.''

''Harry?''

The boy grins cheekily at him from where he's standing in the doorway.

''Mother and I stopped by to have lunch with Father. He seems to be forgetting that he has a home that he can return to for his meals.'' Harry informs James drily and for the first time that day, James is actually laughing. ''Anyway, I figured I'd bring some for you as well.''

He's oddly touched that the boy had thought of him. Harry walks in and sets a couple of containers down on the table and the rich scent of home-cooked food makes James realize how hungry he really is.

''Rough day?''

James slips his spectacles off and sets it down on a stack of papers, ''Your father may be right about me having a team of incompetent fools as aurors.'' He cringes slightly before hastily adding in, ''Don't tell him I said that though.''

Harry mimics zipping his lips up and tossing the key away.

''Well, as incompetent as they are, you shouldn't be working yourself too hard.'' Harry pops one of the containers open and hands James a set of utensils. ''Father might act as if he doesn't care for much things but he says you have a tendency to work late nights.''

Despite the age gap between them, James find that the topics that they can converse about are endless. They talk about Hogwarts, discuss their favorite Quidditch teams and James tells him stories of raids and it's  _comforting_. He pretends that it's a lot like having a son of his own. It's a fantasy of his. A son that will look out and care for him just like how he'll do the same for his boy.

''Thank you for the meal. I truly appreciate it. It's not always that I get to eat such delicious food with someone pretty for company.''

James feels a whole lot better and more like himself right now.

''Well, you'll be seeing me a whole lot more then.''

''No plans for the holidays? Surely it gets boring coming down here so often and hanging out with adults. Not me, of course. You'll never be bored when I'm around.''

Harry snorts and chucks a napkin at James.

''Both my best mates are away on family trips, unfortunately. But I don't really mind. Father's office is really nice and there's lots for me to read.''

James leans forward and rests his elbows against the edge of the desk, ''Feel free to drop by my office whenever you're here. It'll be much more  _fun_.'' And Harry nearly snorts his drink up his nose in amusement when James winks cheekily at him.

''I'm serious about you working yourself too hard. Wouldn't want to age that handsome face, would we?''

''Handsome? Why, Harry. I'm  _flattered_.''

Harry simply rolls his eyes and with a small wave, he turns to leave the office.

''Harry?''

''Yes?''

''Your ass looks  _great_ in those jeans.''

 

 


	8. What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More James, Lucius and Harry interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many people seem to like the idea of Harry having both Lucius and James as their lovers, so I'm starting to branch out on that for now!

Harry comes to realize something after being in James's company for quite some time. He's not a fan of silence. While Lucius prefers peace and minimal distraction while he works, James is the exact opposite. He chats, cracks a whole lot of jokes and gets distracted  _a lot_. It's like being with a grown up stuck in the body of a five year old who's had too much chocolate frogs.

''I don't like it. Silence. Too much of it when my wife...'' James falls silent and Harry doesn't prod.

On days that Harry stops by the office with his mother (which has been too often lately), and sometimes Draco, he splits his time equally between his father and James. If Lucius notices just how much time he's been spending with the Auror lately, he doesn't mention it. At times, it's simply best to let Harry do as he pleases. It's fine as long as Lucius is aware of what he's up to. Harry is  _clearly_ up to something, no doubt about that. _  
_

''Are the Potters part of the Order, Father?''

Lucius dips the tip of his quill into a bottle of ink and lightly taps it against the rim, ''Not that I know of. Although Potter is Head Auror, it's a widely known fact that he takes a neutral stand.'' He glances briefly at his son. ''Why the sudden interest?''

Harry sets down the book that he's been reading next to him, a bright gleam in his eyes.

''It would benefit us if we manage to sway him over to our side, don't you think? He  _is_ Head Auror afterall. He'd be an asset to us should he join the Death Eaters.'' Lucius mulls over his son's words with a thoughtful hum. ''But I don't want to  _manipulate_ him into joining us. I'd rather he do so willingly.'' The boy pauses for a moment. ''I quite like him, Father.''

''Yes, it's quite obvious that you do, dear boy.''

Harry slinks over to where Lucius is seated and slides his arms around his father's shoulders, tucking his chin against the male's right shoulder.

''Are you bothered that I do?'' He questions with a teasing lilt to his voice. ''It's  _odd_ , but I find myself wanting to care for him like how I care for you. Honestly, it's downright  _appalling_  how horrible he is at taking care of himself.'' The boy grumbles. ''He skips meals too often, sleeps too little and smokes  _too_ much.''

''Planning to take over his wife's duties, are you?'' Lucius feels relaxed enough to joke, especially with Harry in close proximity.

His boy is always so affectionate and it doesn't take much for the tension to bleed away from his shoulders.

''You wish to care for him like a son would. For him to experience a son's love.''

Harry hums his agreement, ''Something like that, I suppose.'' He straightens up and makes his way around the chair before sinking down next to it, affectionately resting his head against his father's knee. ''I think that's what he needs. To know that someone  _cares_. Would you oppose to it, Father?''

It's highly difficult to concentrate on whatever he's doing with Harry being so  _docile_ , but Lucius manages to finish skimming through a couple of parchments before he answers his son's question. They've been circling around the topic of James for the past week and he's had a lot of time to think about it.

''It would be foolish of me to attempt to talk you out of it, not when you're so fascinated by him. Merlin knows why.'' Lucius lightly tweaks his son's nose. ''However, I suppose there is no reason for me to oppose.''

''Even if...'' His boy sounds somewhat hesitant. ''...even if I would like to please him  _sexually_?''

Harry's eyeing him curiously and with bated breath, and there's a hint of uncertainty in those green eyes. He's toeing a fine line here by asking his father such a question. While Lucius admits that he can be quite possessive when it comes to Harry, the thought of his son and James Potter doesn't seem to be bothering him too much. Perhaps it's because it might turn out to be potentially  _interesting_. A Malfoy would not waste the time pursuing something if there is nothing in it for them.

''Only if I get to watch on occasions.'' Lucius finally states and his boy breaks out into a huge, grateful smile. There really is no way to for him to deny his precious boy anything. '' _And-_ '' He firmly grips Harry by the chin between his fingers, forcing them to maintain eye contact. ''-only if you promise to split your time equally between us. I will not have you neglecting me just so that you can make another man happy, Harry.''

His boy lowers his gaze demurely, signifying that he understands what is expected of him.

''I understand, Father. Thank you.''

Lucius gently strokes Harry under his chin as if he would to a cat, ''A verbal 'thank you' is hardly enough, my dear boy.''

Harry gracefully gets up to his feet and Lucius briskly instructs him to undress. He has a meeting to attend in twenty minutes time and besides, he isn't in the mood to take things slowly today. Between work at the Ministry and Death Eaters matters, Lucius is starting to feel tightly wound up.

Harry makes quick work of unbuttoning his faded blue jeans, hooking his thumb at the sides before pushing it down over the tantalizing swell of his ass. He's leaning face down across the desk even before Lucius can instruct him to do so. His boy _always_ knows what pleases him best.

Lucius caps the bottle of ink lest it spills and draws out the anticipation by tidying his desk. Simply because he likes how Harry's occasionally casting impatient glances over his shoulder. He doesn't bother undressing fully and simply lowers down the zipper of his slacks and slips his cock out. It takes only a few swipes of Harry's tongue along the length of his cock and for the boy to mouth and suckle wetly at his balls for him to fully harden.

It's amusing how Harry seems so fond of carrying lubricant in his bag when there's magic, but he's mentioned that he prefers Lucius's fingers slick with lube stretching him open. But today, his boy shakes his head when his father reaches for the tube. Oh, _that's_ how he wants it then. The belt marks on the supple, milky skin of Harry's ass from a few days back is still visible and Lucius traces each mark with the tip of his finger. 

Harry seems to be  _very_ fond of the belt as well.

When Lucius  _finally_ manages to squeeze just the tip of his cock in into his boy's hole, there really is no word to describe it. It's so pleasurable that it's bordering on  _painful_ and it's only then that Lucius realize that he's gritting his teeth. Surely it must be uncomfortable for his boy, but Harry's already _moaning_ , a palm cupped over his mouth despite the silencing charm Lucius had casted. _  
_

Lucius can't help but to swear as he slowly inches the rest of his cock in and his office feels overwhelmingly stifling all of a sudden.

'' _Father._ '' Harry grits out, curling slender fingers around the edge of Lucius's desk, his chest pressed up against the smooth surface of the desk.

It takes awhile and it feels like sweet relief when Lucius's cock is finally snug inside the tight and addictive heat of Harry's ass. It's then that Lucius starts pounding into his hole in a merciless manner, brutal enough for Harry to accidentally knack over a couple of books from the desk. He yanks at his boy's hair, pleased to note that it's now slightly long enough for him to curl the soft strands around his fingers. Lucius snaps his hips back and forth in a punishing manner and Harry's practically trembling from the sheer pain and pleasure.

''You've thought about James fucking you like this, hm?'' Lucius grits out. ''Fantasized about him  _fucking_ you on his desk? Would you call him  _'daddy'_ too, my dear boy? He would like that, wouldn't he?'' _  
_

Harry's too lost in pleasure to respond to his father's words, especially when Lucius is gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, burying his cock in deep with each snap of his hips. It's exquisite how Harry's arching so very prettily.

James should feel  _honored_ that Lucius is grateful enough to be willing to share Harry with him, Lucius thinks as he spreads the boy's ass cheeks apart with his hands, watching how the smooth rim of Harry's hole stretches almost obscenely around the thick girth of his cock. There's not much relief granted to Harry with his cock trapped between the desk and his belly and Lucius continues fucking into him harshly. His father taps his thigh and Harry lifts one knee up onto the desk so that Lucius can push in  _deeper_.

''You're  _exquisite_.'' Harry's cock twitches at the compliment, and there's a small puddle of pre-cum where the slit of his cock is leaking against the desk. ''I believe James Potter will definitely enjoy this pleasurable little fuckhole of yours, boy.'' Lucius punctuates each thrust with a vicious thrust of his hips, hard enough for Harry to slide up against the desk a little. ''You'd like that, yes? For him to  _fuck_ you over and over again until you're bloated from his seed. But no, it won't be enough for you. You'll want  _more_ , won't you, you greedy boy?''

Harry's so  _hard_ and his head's spinning but  _oh_ , he really shouldn't be imagining what it'd be like to have both James and Lucius fucking him. Maybe take both their cocks at once-

'' _Daddy_.'' It's Harry's breathy tone and the way he desperately pushes his hips back to meet Lucius's demanding thrusts that has Lucius spilling his load into his son, his whole body going taut from the sudden overwhelming pleasure.

Harry  _clenches_ around his cock and Lucius blanks out for a blissful second before slumping down on top of his boy, reaching a hand down to bring Harry to his own orgasm. It doesn't take much with Lucius murmuring in his ear about how he's such a wonderful boy and how he pleases his daddy so.

'' _Thank you_.'' Harry whispers to him later, greedily bouncing up and down on Lucius's cock like it's the only thing that he knows to do.

Lucius understands.

Lucius is also forty minutes late to his meeting.

x.x.x

James is well-aware of the fact that he is married, thank you very much. He hasn't taken off his wedding ring ever since he got married, except to clean it but these days, James finds himself often fiddling with it. It's been... _unpleasant_ being around Lily ever since their last argument and it seems that all she wants to do is  _argue_. Home doesn't feel like home anymore and James is all too willing to put in extra hours at work just so that he can avoid heading back early. 

The only times when he feels at ease is when he's at work, or when he's at the pub with Sirius and Remus and also when he's with Harry. The time that he spends in Harry's company is clearly doing him a lot of good. He's starting to eat three proper meals a day, getting a bit more sleep and  _attempting_ to smoke less compared to last time. This, in turn, heightens his concentration at work since he usually turns up feeling much more refreshed. He's clearly not the only one noticing this change since his team of aurors can't stop teasing him about 'turning over a new leaf'. Psh, as if he's been _that_ horrible all along.

It also seems that his growing friendship with Harry is doing wonders for his work relationship with Lucius, who seems to be much more cordial with him lately. Amazing really.

Although...the more time James spends with Harry, the more  _indecent_ his thoughts get. He really should feel ashamed since Harry is sixteen and all but James can't blame his body for reacting that way. Not when he hasn't had a proper good shag since Lily... _well_. James can't blame her for that either. Surely sex is the last thing on her mind. It also doesn't help that Harry's clothes are mostly form fitting. For a Malfoy, the boy sure seems very fond of Muggle attire. It's insanely difficult not to get distracted when Harry's puttering around his office in those ridiculously fitted jeans.

The boy's ass looks amazing in them. And it makes James want to press up against the boy and dry hump him against the desk and-

''Coffee.'' Harry carefully sets down a mug of steaming brown liquid on James's desk. ''Extra milk, just the way you like it.

_Right. Decent thoughts, James. You can do it. You're Head Auror, not a sixteen year old boy._

But no, he doesn't think of indecent thoughts all the time. James often finds himself thinking what it'd be like if he treated Harry as his boy. Like the son that he never will have. Pampering and caring for him, buying him things and just...generally having a great time together. They could play Quidditch and James could perhaps help him with his homework. Okay, maybe not the homework part.

James picks up the mug and takes a careful sip. It's touching how Harry makes it a point to remember the little things that James likes. How he takes his coffee and tea, the type of delicacies that he prefers, which radio station is his favorite and well, Harry's just...so bloody  _wonderful_. Though it's not only Harry that's doing all the noticing. It's also endearing how the boy tends to speak a lot of Lucius and it's the way that he talks about the man that makes James  _yearn_ for a relationship like that.

It might sound far-fetched but James is certain that the love and adoration Harry holds for the older Malfoy goes beyond platonic. It's glaringly obvious, really. The way Lucius's gaze always seems to linger on Harry. Not to mention that he's caught Harry slipping out of Lucius's office on several occasions with a limp. Then again, perhaps it's best not to assume although incest is not exactly unheard of where pureblood families are concerned. That doesn't stop James from flirting with Harry though, not when the boy seems to encourage it. Yes, James realizes that he's married. He's a married man lusting after a sixteen year old boy.

School resumes for Harry two weeks later and James starts seeing less of him. Irritable and dampened by that, he can't help but to think that Harry might forget all about him. He tries not to mope about it. Also, taking out his irritation on his team of aurors during training seems to help a little. It comes as a surprise when he receives a letter from the boy requesting that they fix a day each week for dinner. And so, that's how Thursdays with Harry begins.

''James.'' They're having dinner outside today; a small cafe in a quiet part of town near where James lives.

He's not too worried about Lily. Not when she doesn't like the idea of leaving the house.

''Can I ask you something? It's..'' Harry fiddles with his napkin. ''...a bit of a sensitive question.''

James is itching for a smoke and he glares at the 'No Smoking' signage hanging above the door.

''I'll try to humor you.''

''Have you...'' James steals the napkin away from the boy before he can shred it to pieces, prompting for Harry to go on. ''You've always wanted a son. Have you not considered adoption?''

''Lily and I have discussed it before.'' He admits. ''But the idea of raising a child that's not my flesh and blood...'' James trails off and it's his turn to start shredding at the napkin. ''I'm not saying that I  _won't_ love the child. It's stupid really.'' He exhales in frustration. ''Lily wants to adopt a girl and well, you know that I'd prefer a son.''

He's interrupted by the waitress when she swings by with their drinks and she beams warmly at Harry when he thanks her.

''That's a polite lad you've got. Enjoying a father-son day out?''

''Oh, he's not-''

Harry swiftly cuts him off with a quick, enthusiastic nod of his head.

''Yes, my father works far too hard.'' He playfully narrows his eyes at James, who seems comically stunned at Harry's admission. ''Practically had to drag him out.''

''Men and their work.'' The waitress snorts. ''Well, you two lads enjoy your day then. I'll be round with your food soon.''

 _My father._ Those two words makes James want to do something really stupid. Like lean over and snog Harry. But he can't because people think they're father and son. He's desperate to know what's going on Harry's mind and where they're heading with this... _thing_ between them. Harry's intent on avoiding his gaze and James decides that he'll let it slip. For now.

For now, he'll acknowledge that the attraction between them is mutual. Still, there's Lucius that James has to worry about. He's yet to find out what's going on between Lucius and Harry and until he does, there's no way that he can make his move yet. Again, the annoying little voice in his head reminds him that he has a wife but it's all too easy to forget about it when he's more than willing to give Harry all of his attention.

x.x.x

''Potter.''

'' _Merlin._ Lucius Malfoy actually made the trip down to my humble office. Someone call Skeeter and inform her! This will definitely make headlines!''

Lucius wonders for the nth time just what it is that his son sees in James Potter. Casting a disdainful glance around the cluttered office, he steps in and with a flick of his wand, the door clicks shut.

James eyes the door and the wand in the male's hand warily, ''Just in case you're planning to kill me, let me remind you that I have a team of aurors outside.''

''Stop with the dramatics, Potter. I'm only here because of Harry.''

''Harry?'' James straightens up in his seat, alarmed. ''Did something happen-?''

''No.'' Lucius calmly cuts him off. ''I wish to speak to you about _my_ son.''

 _I am not intimidated. I am not intimidated._ Right. He won't feel intimidated if he keeps telling himself that. Oh hell, who is he kidding? He may be Head Auror but this is Lucius Malfoy he's dealing with. Wiping his suddenly clammy palms against his robes, James waits for him to continue.

''You've been spending an awful lot of time with my son.'' It unsettles him that Lucius remains standing and it makes him look all the more imposing. ''I trust that I am not wrong when I say that your intentions towards my son are not all that pure.''

''I-''

Lucius silences him with a pointed look.

''I'm not blind, Potter.''

''Yes, well-''

'' _Potter._ ''

_I.AM.NOT.INTIMIDATED. I AM JAMES POTTER, HEAD AUROR._

But yes, perhaps it'll do him good to keep silent. Well, if Lucius is going to intimidate him into distancing himself from Harry, he can jolly well-

''As.. _.confident_ as Harry portrays himself to be, he is still a sixteen year old boy. Do  _not_ hurt him, Potter. I will not hesitate to  _ruin_ you if you do.''

James doesn't doubt that threat for a second but honestly, that's not the point here.

''Wait.'' James holds a hand up, cocking an eyebrow. ''Just. Hold on a minute. Are you giving me your  _blessings_?'' It's a question filled with incredulity.

Lucius clings onto the last shred of his patience and counts to five.

''Are you perhaps deaf as well as dumb? I question myself time and time again what my son sees in you.'' The corners of Lucius's lip curls down in obvious disdain (and exasperation). ''It's just my rubbish luck to have him interested in a  _Potter_.'' Only Lucius can makes his name sound like an insult.

Surely that takes skill.

James grins crookedly and shrugs both his shoulders, ''No one can resist the Potter charm, Lucius.''

Lucius's gaze is deadly serious when he speaks, ''Harry is _precious_ to me, Potter. I am a man who doesn't fancy sharing what belongs to me. Trust me when I say I will  _ruin_ you beyond salvation if you hurt him.''

''I understand you loud and clear, Lucius.'' The conviction in his words must be enough for Lucius curtly nod his head in response.

''Lucius.'' James calls out just as the other is about to step out, satisfied that he's made his point. He doesn't know where this courage is coming from but he  _needs_ to know. ''Are you-'' His grip on his wand tightens (just in case). ''Are you and Harry sexually involved, Lucius? Are you sleeping with your son?''

James doesn't feel comforted by the fact that he has a team of aurors outside when Lucius turns around, an indescribable expression on his face. 

''If I say that I am?''

 _Oh_.

James's grip on his wand loosens.

''Then I thank you for sharing Harry with me, Lucius. I know just how much your boy means to you.''

Lucius  _smiles_ and it feels more like a _warning_.

''Let me just warn you, Potter. You won't want another boy once you've had a taste of what Harry can offer. He's going to  _consume_ you and when he does, no one else is going to be enough. Believe me for I speak from experience.''

And with that, Lucius strides out of the room.

James locks the door, casts a silencing charm and jerks off with thoughts of Harry calling him  _daddy_.

x.x.x

 


	9. James Potter's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More relationship development between Harry and James and what Lucius thinks of this whole arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly struggled while writing the smut scene because...it felt so difficult to write for some reason. I apologize if it's...lacking. And for those of you who are missing the interaction between Lucius/Harry, do bear with me!
> 
> Again, thank you to those who have bothered to read and comment on this fic. And for giving me suggestions too!Thanks all for the lovely kudos as well!
> 
> With that...what do you all want to see in the next few chapters?

It's safe to say that the ball is in James's court now and that it's entirely up to him how he wants to go about doing this. He really needs to do something  _quickly_ lest his dick chafes soon from all the jerking off that he's been doing. No, he's not being dramatic. It physically  _hurts_ for him to touch his dick now. Okay. Maybe just a little bit dramatic.

There's so  _much_ that he wants to do for Harry, _with_ Harry, but a part of him is afraid of making the boy feel too overwhelmed. Perhaps it'd be best to take it slow for now.

''Sorry I'm late!'' Harry comes up to him breathlessly, face completely flushed as if he had ran the whole way here. ''Did you wait long?'' Not waiting for an answer, the boy sets his bag down on the floor and takes the seat opposite of James, still trying to catch his breath. ''Draco forced me to go for a run with him. Said something about Mother treating him as a guinea pig for all the baking that she's been doing lately.''

''You really didn't have to rush, Harry.'' James tsks and slides his glass of iced water towards the boy, prompting him to drink up. ''Packed me any baked goodies?''

It's Thursday. Dinner night (or as James secretly labels it: Date Night). They're at another Muggle cafe and this time, he's opted for a table outside so that he can indulge in a pack of Marlboro Lights.  _Really_ , James has been trying to cut down but it's kind of tough when people at work are constantly intent on pissing him off. Not to mention that he's been a bit out of sorts lately since he hasn't met Harry for the past two weeks. 

Harry's saying something about his best friends being a pair of completely oblivious lovesick idiots but James is finding it a tad difficult to concentrate. Especially with the boy wearing that grey v-neck shirt James had purchased for him about two weeks back. It looks really great on him. Especially with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

''-and Hermione, as clever as she is, refuses to admit that-  _James_ , are you listening to me?''

''Huh?'' The unlit cigarette that's dangling between James's lips drops into his lap. ''What?''

''Right. That's a no then. What's got you so distracted?''

''You.''

Harry's trying really hard to bite back a pleased grin but he fails miserably and so, he kicks at James's foot under the table instead. Not one to give in so easily, James traps one of the boy's foot between his legs and it's the start of a not-so-subtle game of them trying to outdo each other.

Until the waitress drops a pair of menus onto the table and clears her throat pointedly.

''Ah. Before I forget...'' Once they've placed their order, James hands Harry a white paper bag. ''Was in the bookstore and I got this for you.''

Stephen King's 'It'. Killer clowns. The boy had mentioned his interest in wanting to read the book a couple of times and apparently, it was Hermione who had recommended it to him.

'' _James_.'' Harry carefully trails his thumb along the spine of the book. ''You didn't have to, you know. I could have borrowed it. Or bought it myself. You've bought me a couple of shirts last time. And that broomstick polishing kit. Now the book. You're  _spoiling_ me.''

James slips his hand into the breast pocket of his shirt for his lighter, flicking it once to light his cigarette up. Harry looks so  _content_ that James can't stop itself from saying the words that's been lingering on his mind.

''Isn't that what a daddy should do? Spoil his boy?''

Harry stills.

Right. So much for wanting to take things slow. James takes a drag of his cigarette in an attempt to mask his nerves, waiting for a response. He doesn't get one.

''Your father came to see me two weeks ago. To speak to me about... _us_. About my intentions towards you and  _yours_ towards me.''

The boy opposite him is looking positively pale and ready to bolt from that chair any second now.

''You  _know_ then?'' James nods and taps the butt of his cigarette against the rim of the ashtray. ''And you're not, well... _bothered_? That I want to call you daddy? Do things for you? And stuff?''

The older male raises an eyebrow as if to say,  _''Really, Harry?''_

''How eloquent of you, Harry. For a Slytherin, you sure don't sound too confident of yourself right now.'' He teases, making an attempt to lighten up the mood.

''Shut up.'' Harry kicks at his foot again and James winces. ''Not everyone's into  _that_ , you know. I just wanted to make sure so that I don't make a fool out of myself.'' _  
_

The conversation comes to a momentary halt when the waitress arrives with their food and this time, the both of them make sure that they're on their best behavior.

''Your father also admitted to the... _special_ relationship that the both of you have.''

Harry, who's in the midst of chewing on his salted egg cream pasta, chokes and has to take a few gulps of water before he can bring himself to speak.

''Surely you're  _bothered_ by that. That I'm  _sleeping_ with my own father.''

''Not exactly. If you must know, incest between pureblood families is not exactly unheard of. I myself have a few friends who are involved in such relationships. Though, as common as it might be among the purebloods, there are still a handful of people who consider it taboo. That's why there's not exactly much talk about it.'' James reaches for his beer and takes a couple of sips from it, appreciating the sensation of the chilled liquid sliding down his throat. ''Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Harry. I'm not disgusted. _Really._ ''

It's enough to convince the boy as he doesn't say anything else, continuing to tuck into his food. They stay way past ten p.m. and it's only when the waitress mutters a 'It's closing time.' to them and they realize they've actually been talking for _hours_.

James pays for dinner and Harry allows him to do so, sidling close to him while they stand at the payment counter.

''Thank you, _daddy_.'' Shy. Hesitant. Cheeky.

He so very nearly crushes the pack of smokes that he's holding in his hand. Hearing _those_ words from Harry himself... _dear Merlin._ So innocent and yet so seductive at the same time.

_Fuck. Pull yourself together, James Potter._

x.x.x

Lucius is loathed to admit that perhaps having James Potter around can be useful. Especially since he won't be around for a couple of days due to an out of town conference. In all of his years working at the Ministry, not once has Lucius been required to attend one. Well, there is always a first time for everything, he supposes. Honestly, the idea of attending one with Cornelius and a few selected others is hardly appealing. Unfortunately, work is work.

''Not to worry, Lucius!'' Potter exclaims brightly, looking far too chipper for someone who has quite the workload to tackle. ''I'll be more than glad to spend time with Harry after his classes end.''

It's been six months and Lucius had to admit that this arrangement between the three of them is working out very well. Mondays and Wednesdays are reserved for Lucius while Tuesdays and Thursdays are James's days to spend with Harry. The boy gets Fridays to himself and both James and Lucius take their turn to spend time with the boy each weekend. If either one of them happen to be busy on the respect days slotted for them, whoever's free gets to claim that day.

''In fact, I've been thinking of bringing Harry round to Potter Manor actually.''

''Potter Manor? It's been years since you've stepped foot there.''

James rifles through a stack of parchment and accidentally knocks another stack over, yelling out a ''Fuck!''. An auror in training who had just stepped in flinches in surprise and when he realizes that Lucius is present in the room, he practically recoils and hastily backs out of the office.

''Quite right. Even so, I've still a couple of house elves keeping the manor in pristine condition for me. Can you believe that Lily's been trying to get me to sell it?''

''I'm hardly interested in your domestic quarrels, Potter.'' Lucius replies drily. ''Anyway, I expect Harry to be well-rested and healthy when I get back in a week's time.'' He continues briskly. ''He's all too likely to neglect himself when I'm not around to look after him. Though he tends to be like that as well whenever you're on one of your long auror assignments.''

James preens at the subtle acknowledgement of his importance to Harry that's coming from Lucius. Finding what he's been looking for all along, he sets it aside before straightening up.

''I'll take care of him, Lucius, I give you my word. Do  _enjoy_ your conference.''

''With Cornelius around? How  _delightful_. I can hardly wait, Potter.''

x.x.x

''I'm going to miss you.''

It's endearing how forlorn Harry looks once Lucius is done packing whatever is required for the next four days. Lucius would be lying if he said that he did not feel a shred of insecurity initially with James Potter in the picture. If anything, this arrangement between the three of them has served to strengthen the bond between Harry and he.

''I'll only be gone for four days, my dear boy.''

'' _Still_.''

Lucius smoothes his robes down and turns away from the mirror, ''Now, dear child, stop your sulking.''

Harry slinks off the bed and takes a few steps to close the distance between them, ''Will you miss me?''

''Harry, why ask me questions that you already know the answer to?'' Lucius answers, drawing the boy towards him.''But yes, I  _will_ miss you.'' He murmurs against the boy's temple, soothingly stroking a palm down Harry's back.

He does have to admit that he tends to coddle Harry a bit more.

While Lucius is no stranger to late nights, this will be the first time that he'll be away from his family for a full four days on work-related matters. Chastely, Lucius brushes his lips across Harry's forehead before trailing his lips down the bridge of the boy's nose. 

''And Harry?''

''Hm?''

'' _Don't_ let Potter talk you into skipping school. Or I _will_ change my mind about you staying over at his manor.''

x.x.x

Despite Potter Manor being left empty for the past few years, it stands as regal and pristine as ever on the plot of land. The house elves that James had previously instructed to care for the place were practically buzzing with excitement at the idea of their master returning. Though he no longer lived in the manor, they still belonged to him. He had worked out an arrangement with Dumbledore to have them work at the kitchens in Hogwarts and for them to return to the manor every weekend to do some housekeeping.

''So.'' The way that James keeps hovering around Harry as the man gives him a tour is somewhat endearing; like a young kid excited to show off his most prized possession. ''What do you think?''

''It's _gorgeous._ The house elves did a really wonderful job of taking care of the manor. It's very...'' Harry loves the warm, vibrant colors that seems to give life to the place. ''... _you._ I didn't know you had a talent for decorating.''

James grins at the compliment and steers Harry towards a tall glass casing placed in the corner of the sitting room.

''Is that-'' The boy points to the shiny golden object resting in the middle of a small cushioned box.

''Yep.'' James pops his 'p' with obvious delight. ''First snitch I caught in Hogwarts. Well,  _''swallowed_ '' would describe it best actually.'' He adds in, chuckling fondly at the memory.

Harry points to a plaque and reads the words etched on it aloud, ''Best Hogwarts Seeker? How  _impressive_ , Mr. Potter. And here I thought all you did was cause trouble.'' The dark-haired boy teases.

''That too. Quidditch was the only thing I really loved about school.'' James acknowledges, lacing his fingers with Harry and leading him towards the sofa. ''And hey! I didn't do too shabbily in school. Ask Professor Black. I went to school with him.''

He sinks down into the sofa with a pleased exhale. Truly, James feels as if he's  _finally_ home. As silly as it sounds, it's as if the manor is pulsing with  _something_. Something that's making him feel warm and content and okay...maybe because he has Harry here with him.

''You look happy.'' The boy reaches over and squeezes James's knee affectionately. ''I mean, you always look as if you are but it's just...I  _like_ seeing you like this.''

James wordlessly pats his thigh, instruction the boy to make himself comfortable and Harry complies. With his knees on either side of James's hips, Harry slowly circles his arms around the man's neck, fingers playing with the hair at his nape.

''I  _am_ happy. The happiest I've been in a long time.'' James admits, his hands finding their place on the boy's slim hips. ''I'm  _home_. And...I've got  _you_ now.'' Harry isn't used to seeing James all serious and thoughtful, and he finds himself at a complete loss for words. ''I'll be honest. Not ever have I thought that I'd be able to feel this content after...after Lily's miscarriage. Some would say that it's ridiculous how I'm so...'' James slips a finger under Harry's chin, forcing the boy to meet his piercing gaze. ''... _enamored_ with a boy as young as you are. Lucius Malfoy's son, of all people.''

Harry nips at the tip of James's finger in response, ''I don't know if I should feel flattered or offended.''

''Let's just say that I'm glad you're almost nothing like your father. Well,  _almost_. You're positively a  _terror_ when you're angry. Not to mention that you can be quite cunning too. But  _yes_ , you're bloody amazing, that's what you are. These six months...I really can't express how  _lucky_ I am, Harry.''

It's true. It really is. Every single word that James is saying. While James had been slightly gaunt before from skipping meals and having too little sleep, he's looking much healthier these days under Harry's constant reminders for him to eat. Additionally, James has started hitting the gym more often (a colleague living in the same Muggle part of town as him had recommended the place). Okay, maybe it's also because he doesn't want to lose out to Lucius because that man is bloody  _fit_ for a man his age.

''You're so  _embarrassing_.'' The boy in his lip complains, pretending to make retching sounds. ''Shut up. I like it better when you're being dumb.''

''Aw. Is daddy making you  _shy_?'' James coos and it's followed by a boisterous laugh as he hugs Harry tightly against him. ''But really. Oh, and the  _sex_.'' He whistles lowly under his breath. ''Don't even get me started on the sex. I think it's pretty much impossible not to get hard when I step into your father's office. Makes me think of the time I fucked you on his desk when he wasn't around.''

Harry pinches at James's hip, ''You do  _realize_ that I got punished because you couldn't keep your dick long enough in your pants for us to get back to your office? Father had me in a  _cock ring_! Have you any idea how torturous that was? Not to mention that my ass is very much acquainted with the belt now.''

James crudely gives the boy's ass a few firm squeezes, ''You  _love_ the belt, Harry.''

And that is how Dimmy, one of the Potter's longest serving house elf finds them an hour later. Harry leaning over the headrest of the sofa, bare from the waist down with his t-shirt rucked up under his armpits. James, still fully clothed, has his leather belt coiled around his palm.

''Master Potter, sir!'' Dimmy squeaks, immediately squeezing her eyes shut at the sight before her. ''The tea and cakes, sir.''

The silver tray that she's holding in her hands trembles and is in danger of crashing to the carpet beneath her.

''Ah, Dimmy. Just in time. Place it on the table will you? Harry here is so very _thirsty  
_.'' He leers at the boy, slipping a finger between the boy's ass cheeks to tap teasingly at the red-rimmed hole.

Dimmy tries to navigate her way towards the coffee table with her eyes  _still_ shut and she gives a startled flinch when the crack of leather striking against skin rings loudly, followed by a sweet, whining sound. Opening her eyes just enough for her to see, Dimmy carefully places the tray on the table, bowing hastily before disappearing from the room.

''I can't believe-'' Harry tries to glare in an intimidating manner but it's hard to do so when hot-white pain courses through him the moment James rakes his fingernail along the fresh welt. ''-your house elf saw this. Won't she- _oh_.'' His knees nearly gives out when the man lightly slaps the end of the belt against his hole. ''Won't she tell your wife?''

James groans and drapes himself over the boy's back, the belt dangling between his fingers.

''That's one way for me to lose my boner.'' He grumbles as he pinches at his boy's bum. ''I own the house elves, Harry.'' He answers anyway, but it's not as if Harry is listening. Not when the sensation of rough denim against his sensitive stinging ass feels so  _wonderful_. ''Simply put, they answer to me. Why? Afraid that she'll find out?'' He murmurs hotly against the boy's ear.

Harry twists his body around and pulls James in for a proper heated kiss, curling his fingers in the messy strands of the older male's dark hair. It's hot and messy, saliva stringing between their lips when the both of them draw apart for air. But it's not long before James is grabbing Harry's nape, forcing his lips against the boy's again.

''I could care  _less_ about her finding out,  _daddy_.'' Harry answers in between fevered kisses, grappling at the buttons of James's maroon shirt. ''Not when I have you wrapped around my little finger.''

''Cocky little fuck, aren't you?''

_It's true. You do have me wrapped around your pretty little finger._

Harry finally manages to rid of his shirt and later on, they'll realize that the top two buttons are missing.

Sex with Lucius and sex with James is two  _completely_ different things. Lucius prefers playing with Harry's mind, teasing him slowly and painfully before finally granting him mind-numbing pleasure. Or, if he's in the mood for it, he'll take rough to a whole other level. James, on the other hand, fucks like he's a ball of unrestrained energy. Intent on going about doing it until Harry is completely and utterly  _knackered_. The way he kisses and fucks...it's like he's running on adrenaline from a particularly excited Quidditch game or a dangerous raid and it's hard for Harry not to get sucked in as well.

He's pretty damn certain that he'll break from bliss itself should both Lucius and James fuck him together one day. Oh, what a way to go.

''Is it just me or are your shoulders slightly  _broader_?''

''Nah. I woke up and it was already like that.'' James tweaks at the boy's left nipple playfully and the boy yelps. ''Of course they are! Why do think I've been sweatin' it out at the gym?''

Not giving Harry a chance to answer, he lowers his head to flick at the boy's nipple with the tip of his tongue. The simple action has it stiffening and James takes it between his lips, suckling at it harshly. Fuck, he loves how  _pink_ it looks against the stark paleness of his boy's body, his skin unblemished and soft to the touch.

''Here-?'' Harry gasps out when the older male playfully wrestles him to the carpet, writhing when James starts nipping down his throat.

It's ridiculous how  _attractive_ James look when he's this  _relaxed_ and happy, eyes bright with mischief, ''I thought we'd start with the living room first. Then work out way up to the bedroom.''

''Sounds like a plan.''

x.x.x

 _Dull._ Lucius slips the book back into place, eyeing the selection in front of him with distaste. Muggle literature. Draco speaks a lot of it and yet, Lucius can hardly see anything appealing about it. Perhaps he should have his older son recommend a few titles. Then again, he intends to purchase a few for Draco and Harry to bring back home.

Up front, Cornelius is attempting to pay in  _Galleons_ and Lucius slips further back into the shop before the man can ask him for help. Best let Kingsley deal with that. Shelves and shelves of books. He would lose Harry in a heartbeat if he ever decides to bring the boy here. Lucius takes comfort in the fresh papery scent and funnily enough, it eases a little bit of the longing that he feels for the boy. 

No doubt that James would be keeping Harry occupied right about now. It's  _odd_ , but Lucius had expected for jealousy to rear it's ugly head at him with James now part of Harry's life. He sees, of course, the way the man interacts with him soon. Fond gazes, too frequent touches and how he seems so completely  _fixated_ on the boy. Just like Lucius. He behaves just like Lucius where Harry is concerned, and yet, it's still  _different_. 

Lucius really shouldn't be thinking of James and he in Harry at the same time, the boy in between as both of them  _split_ him apart with their cocks. It's something that has been creeping into his mind much more often lately and he knows James has been thinking of it too. That  _look_ on his face when they're in the same space as Harry.

Though James Potter needs to work on restraining himself.  _Fucking_ Harry in Lucius's office of all places. On his desk! Well, he'll just have to wait till he gets back. James's office is  _quite_  spacious and the desk sturdy.

Ah, he'll have to test it out with Harry then. The chair as well then.

x.x.x

''It's  _impossible_ for you to be this tight.'' James grunts, watching the plump tip of his cock finally squeeze past the tight ring of muscles. '' _God_. It fucking  _hurts_.'' He grits out, breathing labored because honest to hell, it's so good that it hurts.

All that  _heat_ and the tightness.

''You're not exactly small you know!'' Harry gasps out, holding his knees up and spreading them wider apart to accommodate the male between them.

James lowers himself down to his elbows, ''Sorry, babe.'' But he doesn't sound remotely apologetic at all, not when the boy's sweet hole is clenching and unclenching around his cock repeatedly. 

Their clothes are strewn around on the carpet and the tea and cake that's still on the tray is rapidly cooling. Carpet burn is going to be a  _bitch_ but Harry can't bring himself to care when he's feeling so deliciously  _full_. James straightens up and guides Harry's legs to rest over his shoulders, starting a slow languid thrust of back and forth but with enough force that has his balls smacking against the boy's ass each time he drives his hips forward. 

''That's it. Take daddy's cock all the way in, baby.'' James stills for a moment and tucks the boy's knees against his chest before he earnestly starts pounding his cock into Harry's hole. ''Fuck, yes. That's a good boy. You make daddy feel so fucking good, baby.''

Every inch of Harry is feeling completely  _overwhelmed_ and he's so fucking turned on at how James's cock is practically  _pulsing_ inside of him, the pre-cum dribbling from the slit allowing him to slide his cock back in easily after he draws out each time. 

''Wanna  _fuck_ you until you're bloated with my seed. Heavy with it.'' James turns Harry over to his front before pressing his cock back in into his boy's red and puffy hole. ''Until it's dripping out of your hole and down your thighs and then Lucius can take his turn fucking you. Our pretty little  _fucktoy_.''

Harry shudders at the dirty words that James is murmuring into his ear, fingers scrabbling at the carpet in an attempt to ground himself.

'' _James_. Daddy,  _please_.'' He's not exactly sure what he's begging for, but he says it anyway. '' _Anything_ for daddy.'' His words are muffled by the carpet when James roughly pushes his head down, allowing lust to fully take over. 

''You'd take it like the greedy little boy that you are, won't you? Let Lucius and me stuff you with both our cocks.'' James grounds his hips down, pressing in to the hilt and Harry  _screams_ , spasming a little when the tip of the older male's cock nudges right against his prostate.

James seems intent on driving Harry  _insane_ with want, making sure to hit the exact same spot and the boy is moaning himself hoarse. Taking mercy on him, James takes hold of Harry's cock and the younger boy beneath him trembles.

''Too much?'' He drops an apologetic kiss against the boy's nape.

''F-feels...feels _amazing,_ daddy.'' Harry slurs dazedly, fucking his cock into James's fist and then pushing his hips back demandingly for more. '' _Mm_...I like having daddy's cock in me.'' How can the boy say something so  _lewd_ in such an innocent manner?

It's the way that Harry addresses him as  _'daddy'_ that gets to him the most. He says it with such  _conviction,_ as if he really sees James as an older father figure. James sees it in the boy's eyes - the trust, affection and love that Harry holds for him and it hits him right in the chest. Leaves him breathless for a few seconds.

_''Daddy.''_

The word rings sweetly in the air, thick with cloying lust and James bites down hard on Harry's shoulder when he comes, filling his boy up with his release. Apologetic yet smug, James flicks his tongue against the fresh mark on the boy's shoulder and it's not long before his fingers are sticky with Harry's cum.

''I'm not going to move. You'll have to carry me.'' Harry declares, exhaustion lacing his words. 

James rolls over onto his back after pulling out and gazes at the ceiling, Harry scooting over a few seconds later to rest his head on the older male's chest. James gazes down fondly at his gorgeous boy, a faint pink flush tinging his skin from their intense fucking.

''Can't believe I have you all to myself for the next few days.''

''You can't just stay here with me the whole four days, you know. Are you forgetting that you have a wife, Mr. Potter?''

''She thinks I'm on a week long auror assignment.''

'' _Lying_ to the wife, James Potter? How appalling.''

''Shut it, you brat. What did you tell your mother?''

Harry slings a leg over James's hips, snuggling closer to the comfortable source of body heat, ''Father told her that I'll be staying at the school dorms this week.''

''Lying to your mother, Harry Malfoy? How  _appalling_.'' That earns him a loud smack on his chest. ''Hungry?''

''Just a little. You?''

''Yes, and there's something that I wish to eat.'' James slaps at Harry's ass lightly before giving the bruised ass cheek a lewd squeeze.

''Roll over, sweetheart. Daddy wants to eat your cute little ass out.''


	10. A Declaration (Of Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James declares something, Lucius and Harry reunite and James nearly loses it with Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed myself writing this chapter.Enjoy!

''Morning, lazybones.''

Harry presses his face further into the pillow and tries to swat James away, ''Go  _away_ , daddy.'' He stresses out. ''It's Saturday and I've no school. Let me sleep in. You tired me out yesterday, you insatiable old man.''

He grunts when a warm, solid weight drapes over his back but it's more comforting than oppressing, especially with James's strong arms wound tightly around his waist. The pillows and sheets smell entirely of his older lover and Harry is loathed to move, intent on lazing the day away.

''Mmm.'' James nuzzles the back of Harry's neck and the prickle of his faint stubble against his skin is somewhat pleasurable. ''But your father will be here to pick you up tomorrow evening. Which leaves me with today and half of tomorrow with you.''

The boy manages to crack an eye open and he turns his head to the side, cheek warm against the pillow, ''You act like you're not going to see me again, you big baby.''

''Well, after four blissful days of being here with you...'' James murmurs against the boy's sweet-smelling skin, a kind of strawberry-kiwi lotion mix that Harry so religiously applies each night before bed. ''Think your father will let you stay over here when I have my days with you? Especially the weekends.''

Harry muffles a yawn and rubs at his eyes sleepily, attempting to twist around, ''Talk to my father about it tomorrow. ''He cups James's left cheek with his palm and sweetly kisses him on the lips. ''I'm going to make some coffee. Want some?''

''You do realize that I have more than enough house elves working for me?''

''Yes, but I prefer to make my own coffee. It's more fun that way.'' Harry manages to slip out of James's grasp and slips off the bed, grabbing a shirt off the floor to cover himself up.

A grey button down that belongs to James and one that he had discarded in his haste yesterday to get the boy into his bed. It's a tad too big for Harry; the hem fluttering against his thighs and the sleeves far too long and yet, James can't seem to tear his gaze away from the sight of his gorgeous boy wearing his shirt. Harry pulls on his boxers and then straightens up, carefully folding the sleeves up to his elbows.

''Coming?''

The boy holds his hand out and James takes it, allowing Harry to haul him off the bed. The route to the kitchens should be a short one but they take longer than usual, especially with James intent on glueing himself up against the younger boy's back, peppering the column of his neck with ticklish, butterfly kisses.

'' _Daddy_.'' But Harry makes no attempt at stopping James, muffling a delighted laugh when the older male lightly presses him up against the wall to properly kiss him.

James feels a whole lot like his old self when he's around his boy. His reckless, carefree self. The one that went into hiding when Lily suffered the miscarriage. Because it wouldn't do for him to look so... _alright_ when his wife clearly wasn't, right? It's not as if he was an unfeeling bastard. Damn it. He had felt the loss of his unborn child just as much as Lily had.

''Hey.'' Harry gently strokes the pad of his thumb across James's cheek. ''What's the matter?''

Slowly, James shakes his head and rests his forehead against Harry's.  _Those eyes._ Those  _gorgeous_ eyes. Gazing up at him with concern and affection and this times, James can't stop the words from slipping out. It's there on the tip of his tongue. Always has been since two months ago.

'' _I love you.''_

Six months James has been questioning himself. Of whether he was in it just for the sex and games. He hadn't planned on saying it anytime soon, even if he had come to terms with what he really felt for Harry two months ago. James wasn't sure if he could take it if the boy rejected him (he did have Lucius afterall) but day by day, it became...impossible not to want to say it.

''Are you...are you  _drunk_? It's a bit too early to be drinking, yeah?'' Harry whispers and his eyes are comically wide as if James had said something utterly ridiculous.

''Drunk off you, yes. Drunk with love. That too.'' James answers lightly but the playfulness that's usually in his tone is lacking. '' _I love you_ , Harry. It's crazy, I know. Not in the father-son kind of love, but love  _love_ , if you get what I mean.'' He's babbling and he really should get a grip on himself. ''It's fine if you don't feel the same way. It's not going to change anything between us. Trust me.'' James is lying of course.

Harry rolls his eyes and clamps his palm over the other's mouth to effectively cut him off, ''For an ex-Gryffindor, you sure don't sound too confident of yourself, James. I thought Gryffindors are known for their ever-present confidence.'' The boy teases as he lowers his hand.

James reaches down and takes hold of Harry's hand in his, brushing his thumb across the boy's knuckles gently. ''Tell me that I'm not the only one who feels this way, Harry.'' He brings the boy's hand up, grazing his lips against the younger male's knuckles as well. ''I finally understand what Lucius meant when he warned me that I'll want no other once I've had a taste of you. I know now...'' James squeezes his hand affectionately. ''...that he wasn't kidding.''

''You're not...you're  _serious_.'' Harry states, as if afraid that he had gotten this all wrong. _  
_

''I'm offended, Harry.'' James retorts with a mock-hurt glare.

''No, no! I didn't mean it like that.'' The boy answers hastily, worry clouding his eyes. ''It's a bit...overwhelming for me. All these years, I've only had Father who's capable of loving me like that. We may be father and son but we see each other as lovers too. For you to feel the same way about me...'' Harry trails off, shyly peeking up at his lover beneath his dark lashes. ''...it's overwhelming, yes. To be the recipient of both my father's and your love.''

''Do you feel the same way, Harry?'' James questions, tone low and serious. ''Be honest with me. Please. I do not want you to lie just to make me happy.''

''I don't have to lie, James.'' Harry lifts his chin up defiantly, his gaze boring into the older male's with fierce determination. And yet, his actions are gentle as he laces their fingers together. ''I love you too, James Potter. I can imagine my father's voice in my head right now.'' He clears his throat in an attempt to imitate his father. ''He'd probably say, ''You  _just_ had to, didn't you, Harry? Falling in love with a  _Potter_ of all people. A Potter!'' Yeah, he'd probably say that.''

''What did you say? I didn't quite get that. Can you...'' James is grinning far too widely. ''...repeat it?''

''I said a lot of things. Which one would you like for me to repeat?''

'' _Harry_.''

''I suppose it can't be helped, since you're getting old and everything. A little hard of hearing- ack! Okay! _Okay!_ '' Harry shrieks when James starts ghosting his fingers over his sides. ''I said...'' He leans up on his tiptoes, making sure to brush his lips against the male's earlobe as he repeats those heartfelt words,

_''I love you, James Potter.''_

At that very moment, James thinks that it's very much possible to fall in love all over again.

x.x.x

Lucius is pleased to note that Harry looks very much well-rested and healthy when he comes to pick the boy up the next day. It's his first time at Potter Manor but Lucius has to admit that it is very much impressive even if it's just  _slightly_ smaller than his own. For a place that's been left empty for years, it still holds much of it's allure.

The house elves are practically tripping over themselves to serve him and Lucius throws an exasperated glance at James. Who is sniggering. That idiot. The moment Lucius's gaze settles on both James and his son, he feels it. Notices it. Something has obviously  _changed_ between them, no doubt about that.

''Father!'' Harry all but runs into his arms in childish delight. ''I missed you.''

''Likewise, my dear boy.'' He kisses the corner of the boy's lips before tucking his son against his side, lifting his head up to address James who was gazing at both of them with a bemused expression on his face. ''Potter. Thank you for taking care of my son. I suppose you're not all that useless after that.''

The auror brushes off the playful insult with a loud laugh, striding forward to stand before Lucius. ''It's not often that I get a compliment from you. Thank  _you_. But it was a pleasure to have Harry here.'' He winks at the boy and Lucius doesn't need any words to know what the two of them have been up to during his absence.

''I'll go and get my bags.'' Harry slips away and disappears from the room, footsteps thudding up the staircase a few seconds later.

''That boy.'' James shakes his head in an exasperated manner. ''I've told him countless of times that I have house elves to do those things for him.''

''I would advise you to let it be. He insists on doing most things without the help of the house elves. Even at home. Narcissa and I have long stopped trying to talk him out of it.''

James emits an amused snort, ''Stubborn boy you've got there, Lucius.'' Gesturing to the armchair, he motions for Lucius to take a seat. ''How was the conference?''

''Dreadful.'' Lucius takes a seat and a house elf appears at his side with a cup tea that smells mildly of mint. ''I fear for the future of wizarding world with Cornelius as Minister.''

James murmurs a thanks to Dimmy when she hands him his tea.

''Fucking useless, that he is. What?'' Harry shrugs his shoulders at Lucius's reaction. ''Hey, I may be Head Auror but that doesn't mean I have to suck up to him.'' He takes a sip of his tea and makes a face. ''Yuck. Mint. Maybe you should consider running for Minister at the next election. You're more than eligible to run for that position.''

''I'm surprised you think so highly of me, Potter.''

''I acknowledge talent when I see it, Lucius.'' James leans back in his seat, stretching his legs out in front of him. ''You're curious about something. What is it?''

Potter isn't so dense afterall. ''Harry and you. Something has clearly changed.''

''Oh.'' James falls silent for a moment. ''Yes, you're right.'' He keeps his gaze trained on Lucius's cane for a second before dragging his gaze back up, steely determination in his eyes. ''I  _love_ Harry, Lucius. Of course, it cannot measure up to the kind of love that you have shown him but yes, I  _really_ do love him. Very much so. He has told me that...he feels the same way as well.''

''About time.''

''Wait. What?''

''Harry is my son, Potter. We discuss a great deal of things and he confides in me about almost everything. Do you think I would not know if my son was in love?''

Lucius's gaze hardens before he continues.

''Before you fall too deep, Potter, let me remind you that Harry  _will_ follow in my footsteps. He will bear the Dark Mark once he is of age. He will kill, there is no denying that. Do not lead him on if you are unable to accept that fact.''

''Do you  _realize_ that you basically just told me that you're a family of Death Eaters?''

''And yet, you still do not have your wand out. If anything, you seem quite relaxed. I'm hardly worried about you telling anyone, Potter. You take a neutral stand, no? Such matters hardly concern you.'' Lucius crosses a leg over the other, stapling his fingers beneath his chin. ''But I would suggest that you pick a side soon. The Dark Lord will rise and the Order has no chance of defeating us. Opting to stay neutral will not keep you alive. Consider this a friendly warning from me.''

James simply offers a boyish wide grin at the person seated opposite him, ''Don't make it sound so  _serious_ , Lucius! I've heard the stories, of course. The rumors. All the attacks that has been going on lately. So it's true then.'' He lets out a low whistle of disbelief. ''The Dark Lord really will rise once again. I suppose I'll have to choose a side soon if I want to live, eh? Think he'll want a Head Auror in his ranks?''

''You've given some thought about this then.''

James slips out his pack of smokes and at Lucius's disapproving look, he slips it back into his pocket. Harry has really mastered that look from his father.

''For quite a long time actually. Oh, don't look so surprised. I've toyed with the idea for a few years. You know that Sirius is my best friend. We've discussed this before. I actually made up my mind even before I met Harry. It was just a matter of time.''

''You surprise me sometimes, James Potter.''

''Wow. Two compliments in a day. I'm on a roll here!''

''I take back my words. You're hopeless.''

x.x.x

''Should I leave you to rest, Father?'' Harry asks softly from where he's perched on the floor next to Lucius's chair, head resting on his father's knee. ''You must be exhausted.''

Lucius takes a small sip of his red wine, allowing the taste to seep in. Chateau Lafite 1865, the wine owner had informed him. He's not particularly familiar with Muggle wines but had felt quite compelled to savor this.

''I'm fine, my dear boy.'' He gazes down at his son to his heart's content, the longing in him dissipating now that he's finally home. ''Did you enjoy your stay at the manor?''

The boy nods his head eagerly, cheeks pinking from the heat emitting from the fireplace. ''Very much so, Father! James took very good care of me. The house elves too. I can't fathom as to why his wife would want him to sell the place. It's gorgeous.''

Lucius lowers his glass down until the rim grazes slightly against Harry's lips, wordlessly instructing him to take a sip. He tips the glass a little, allowing the red liquid to seep past the boy's parted lips.

''It was his mistake to marry that Muggle-born witch.'' Lucius sets his glass down carefully on the table before settling a hand on Harry's head, idly stroking his hair. ''There is no doubt that he loved her, yes, but with how she's been behaving...I daresay their marriage will come to an end soon.'' He pauses for a moment. ''Even if she had not lost the child, the child would still be considered a half-blood. A huge shame since Potter comes from a family of purebloods.''

''A huge shame indeed. I've not met her before and yet I already don't like her.''

''You're  _far_ more remarkable than she is and James sees that.'' Lucius slips his thumb in between Harry's lush lips. '' _How_ do you do it, Harry? Always so completely  _enticing_ that men like us are all too willing to do anything for you.''

Harry wraps his lips around Lucius's thumb, curling his tongue around it briefly before allowing his father to slip his thumb out.

''You did mention something about me having such pretty cocksucking lips. One of my many charms, I suppose.''

Lucius spreads his legs wider to accommodate his son between them. ''We shall see if that still remains true. I might have forgotten the pleasures that your mouth can offer after four days away.''

''We can't have that, can we?''

Harry makes quick work of the buttons, Lucius lifting his hips up enough for the boy to draw his pants and briefs down until they're pooling at his feet. It wouldn't take much to get him hard, considering that he's been away from his son for a solid four days. Harry, it seems, is entirely in the mood to tease.

''Did Potter drink his fill of you, my dear?'' Lucius speaks and Harry doesn't answer him yet. He simply licks at Lucius's cock from root to tip, lapping at the head and curling his tongue around it.

''Every single day, Father. In the kitchens, the living and reading room.'' He digs the tip of his tongue against Lucius's slit and the man exhales in delight. ''He kept me full with his cum too. Said that if it wasn't for the contraceptive charm, it would be enough for him to get me  _pregnant_.'' Lucius's cock twitches at that and Harry curls his fingers around it, sticking his tongue out so that he can tap the hardening flesh against the flat of his tongue. ''There was so  _much_ , Father. Dripping down my thighs and staining the bedsheets, dripping onto the floor.''

''Would you allow it then? For him to fuck you without the contraceptive charm? Fill you up until you're heavy from carrying his seed.'' Lucius looks down at his boy, his words wrapping around Harry like fine silk. ''Would you bear him the heir he so truly wants, dear boy?''

Harry presses the hell of his palm against his crotch, and if possible, Lucius thinks that his eyes seem darker than ever with arousal swimming in them.

''Only if you would allow it, Father.''

Eyes glazed with lust, Harry skims his nose along his father's heavy cock, breathing in the strong musky scent of his arousal tinged with a hint of sweat. He had expected his father to use his mouth as he deem fit but Lucius seemed intent to let Harry do whatever he please for the night. With the tip of his tongue, Harry traces the visible veins, giggling a little each tim his father's cock twitches against his cheek.

''You have thought about it then?''

Lucius uses his thumb to scoop up some of the sticky, white liquid and he takes his time pain his boy's lips with it.

''More than once.'' His son admits and that's all he says before he grants Lucius the pleasure that he's been waiting for; his mouth delightfully warm and moist around the sensitive tip of Lucius's cock.

Harry feels his father's lust-heavy gaze on him, the way he's fixated on how Harry's lips is stretched widely around the thick flesh. ''He would be beyond pleased and grateful towards you. Because you would be granting him what he has wanted all these years. Giving him what Lily wasn't able to.''

Yes. That's  _exactly_ what Harry wants. To be even  _better_ than Lily. For James to see no one else but him. Just him. He would be lying if he said that he had not once toyed with the fantasy of conceiving a heir for James. Harry is young, fertile and it wasn't as if male pregnancies was looked down upon in the wizarding world. Yes, definitely no harm in fantasizing.

Harry relaxes his jaw and slides his lips further down Lucius's cock while he calmly breathes through his nose. His father bucks his hips up and a dribble of saliva seeps past the corners of the boy's lips.

''I think that-'' Lucius is starting to sound strained and Harry doubles his efforts in attempting to deepthroat his father's cock. It's not easy when it's bigger than average. ''-Potter and I share the same fixation with your mouth. How  _exquisite_ you would look with both our cocks in your mouth, dear boy. We've both thought about it, Harry.''

The jolt of arousal that shoots down his spine at his father's words has him moaning around Lucius's red and heavy cock and the man swears. Harry relaxes his throat when he feels the tip nudge against the back of his throat. His jaw is  _aching_ , his chin wet but oh...the warm weight of Lucius's cock resting on his tongue and so deep in his mouth...there really are no words to describe it. Harry gags and Lucius squeezes his eyes shut, fingers curled around the armrest of his chair.

''So pretty with your mouth stuffed full of your father's cock, sweetheart.'' And that's the only thing Lucius says before he grabs the back of Harry's head and starts fucking into his mouth earnestly, forcing the boy's head down until his nose is brushing against the thatch of curls at the base of his cock.

Harry settles both his hands on Lucius's thighs in an attempt to ground himself, eyes watering from the rough treatment his mouth is enduring but he soaks up the pleasure like a sponge.

''You'd  _love_ it. Both Potter and I taking turns fucking that dirty mouth of yours.'' Lucius grits out, snapping his hips up with a force that has the boy choking and spluttering and Harry pulls away, gasping harshly for breath. ''Perhaps a little bit more practice before you can take the both of us.'' He wipes the saliva away from the boy's chin with the sleeve of his robes.

Lucius instructs his son to keep still as he languidly fists his cock and the silence of the room makes it sound even more  _lewd_. The squelch of saliva and lube slicking his cock up, his fingers moist and sticky. He would get off quicker if he chooses to fuck Harry but James had advised him to go easy on the boy considering the amount of sex those two had over the past four days. Keeping still seems to be quite a chore for Harry for he's leaning in a few seconds later, nuzzling at Lucius's balls and attempting to slip them both into his mouth.

''Greedy boy.'' Lucius murmurs affectionately. ''Potter and I have spoiled you far too much.''

Lucius streaks Harry's face and neck with four days worth of release and he feels so completely boneless in his chair, simply watching as Harry insists on licking the cum off his cock with his tongue.

Greedy, greedy boy.

x.x.x

''You made dinner.'' Is the first thing that James says when he reaches home.

It's odd to see Lily in a flowery dress and an apron when he's so used to seeing her putter about the house in her too-big sweats and t-shirts. She actually looks... _presentable_ for once. Eyeing the dining table somewhat warily, James shrugs his robes off and drapes it over the back of the sofa.

''What's the occasion?''

He honestly can't recall the last time they actually sat down to have dinner together. Lily usually ate alone while James would have his dinner at work, or outside with Harry or with Sirius and Remus whenever those two are free to meet up.

''Hilarious, James.'' Lily deadpans and she sounds so much like her old self. Not surprisingly, James doesn't feel that rush of affection he once felt for her when she's being sarcastic with him.

Loosening his tie, James approaches the table like a skittish animal would because there really is no reason for things to suddenly start changing. Lily carries the pot of chicken curry over to the table and sets it down on a circular wooden block that's in the centre.

''I already ate at work actually.''

''Just a small bite then?'' Lily spoons some curry into a blue bowl. ''Please? We've not had dinner together for some time.''

James pulls a chair out and sits down, ''Suppose a bite wouldn't hurt.''

The only sounds audible for the next few minutes are those of utensils scraping against the bowl and it's so very  _awkward_ that James wishes he had a glass of beer with him. Or his pack of smokes. But he had left it in his drawer back in the office since he had promised Harry that he'd try not to smoke after work hours. Lily attempts to talk to him about work and he tries to give her lengthy answers but it's not long before silence blankets them once again.

''I went for a job interview actually. I got it. A teaching job. The middle school that's a couple of blocks away.''

''That's...that's great.'' At least she won't be sulking around the house any longer.

''Have you been to the manor lately?''

James pauses mid-bite and he's careful not to show any reaction. He's absolutely hundred percent certain that Lily has no idea that he's been there last week. Not when he has instructed all the house elves to keep his future visits to the manor secret. And to inform him lest Lily turns up at the manor while he has Harry over.

''Yes. Last week.'' He admits, taking a sip of water. ''Just to see if the house elves have been taking good care of the place.''

''James.'' Lily sets her spoon down and hesitates for a moment but then, fierce determination takes over. He can't help but to think that she looks so very much like the Lily he had fallen in love with all those years ago. ''Don't you think that it's about time we sold the manor? The house elves are doing great at Hogwarts. There's no reason for them to be looking after the manor when-''

''We've discussed this before. I am  _not_ selling the manor. My parents left it to me.''

''Why not? We could sell the manor, get a bigger, nicer house here.'' Lily continues earnestly, unaware that James's mood is starting to turn sour. ''I know I've been very difficult lately. But I've got a job now and with a bigger space, we can consider adopting-''

James holds a hand up to interrupt her, ''Get a bigger house  _here_? We have a perfectly large manor of our own and you want us to get a bigger house  _here_?''  _God help him._

''I  _like_ it here, James. It's peaceful. I'm  _happy_ here. I can't go back to the manor, not when...''

''Well, I'm glad that _one_ of us is happy.'' James retorts bitingly. ''Because I'm  _not_. I'm far from happy, Lily. You know how I feel about this... _place_. It's not for me. I'm a  _pureblood_ , Lils. Head Auror. And where am I now? In this dump of a house in god-fuckin-Muggle-town.''

Lily's nostrils flare and James knows from experience that she's trying hard to reign in her temper.

''You never used to care about blood status, James. You knew how  _miserable_ I was in that house after-''

'' _Miserable_?'' James echoes in disbelief. ''Time and time again, you talk as if I did not feel the loss of our unborn child. I was just as  _miserable,_ damn it!'' He brings his fist down onto the table and the glass topples over to the floor. ''You made me move here and I did. Why? Because I wanted you to recuperate. I tried everything, Lils. Every goddamn thing!'' James roars, allowing his dissatisfaction to rise up to the surface and Lily shrinks back, startled. ''Sell the manor? Over my fucking dead body.''

Lily stands up so quickly that she knocks her chair over, ''Don't tell me you've tried everything when you've let our relationship deteriorate to this stage, James Potter!''

James rakes his fingers through his hair and he stands up as well, using his height to tower over his wife, ''Do you even hear yourself, Lily?'' He lowers his voice and even to his own ears, he sounds downright menacing.

''You're a selfish bitch, Lily Evans, that's what you are.''

 


	11. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James makes up his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short update. I actually had a sort of a threesome teaser between Lucius/James/Harry written out but I accidentally closed the file without saving it!!! I'm not in the mood to rewrite it...so that bit will have to wait yeah :c

 

Days after James's outburst, Lily seems intent on further driving him up the wall.

''That's just you. Always running away whenever we argue.''

''What the hell do you want me to say then?'' James snaps at her, wishing that he had returned to the manor instead of the house.

''That I'll sell the manor so that we can continue living here? The manor was a gift from my parents to  _me_ , Lils. Selling it is the last thing I'll ever do.'' He whirls around to face her. ''You know what? My father was right. He told me I'd be miserable someday in the future if I got married to you.'' James stares down at Lily with a cold look in his eyes. ''He said a whole lot of awful things about you, Lils but because I was his only son, he gave me his blessings. I should have listened to him.''

''You've  _changed_ -'' _  
_

''Oh, just shut it, Lily. That's all you ever say. That I've _changed._ Look into the mirror for once, yeah?''

Before James can further sour his mood, he stomps up to the bedroom and bangs the door shut in frustration. _Fuck_. There's no way he can live like this anymore. Days after days of argument, of Lily screaming at him and him trying not to...hex her just to shut her up. Their marriage had been on the rock for  _years_ ever since the miscarriage happened and although James had entertained the idea of a divorce more than once, he simply couldn't seem to go through it. But this time...it was different this time. _  
_

It's different with Harry in his life now.

James gazes down at his wedding ring that he hadn't bothered polish in _years_. There was simply no reason to. Without a second thought, James twists the ring and slips it off his finger, placing it on the dresser where Lily wouldn't be able to miss it. 

x.x.x

Lucius doesn't have to look up to know who it is when the door to his office bursts open. After  _years_ of being in the Ministry, there's only one person who doesn't seem to know how to  _knock_. He takes his time writing something down on a piece of parchment before glancing up, finding James Potter standing awkwardly before his desk.

''I'm sorry for barging in.'' The Head Auror apologizes. ''Are you busy right now?''

'' _Very_  much so, Potter.'' Lucius gestures to the stack of reports that's waiting to be read. ''But what is so urgent that you just  _had_ to barge into my office?''

Potter has at least the decency to look sheepish and Lucius simply sighs, gesturing for the man to take a seat in one of the vacant chairs opposite of him. There's clearly something bothering Potter for the man doesn't seem to be acting like his usual annoying, loud self.

''I'm going to divorce Lily.''

''That...is  _unfortunate_. Though I'm certain that you think otherwise. Not to be impolite, Potter, but I do not see how this matter concerns me.''

The tension in James ebbs a little and he manages a small laugh.

''Yes, it truly is ' _unfortunate'._ I'm here because I require your help, Lucius.'' The dark-haired male leans forward in his seat, regarding Lucius with a serious gaze. ''Lily is going to throw a fit when the divorce papers reach her, no doubt about that. I know her all too well. I need to make sure that the only thing that she'll get out of this divorce is that Muggle dump she loves so much. I don't want a single cent of  _my_ money to go into her pocket, Lucius.''

''How very callous of you, Potter. I take it that you did not inform her that you will be filing for divorce?''

''I suppose that you're starting to rub off on me.'' James remarks before he shakes his head. ''Nah, where's the fun in that?''

The corners of Lucius's lips tick upwards in faint amusement.

''To put it simply, you wish for me to use my status and authority in ensuring that you  _win_ this case?''

James snaps his fingers, '' _Exactly_. Yes, that. If only I had divorced her back then...when our marriage was starting to fall apart, I wouldn't have been so... _bitter_.'' He rakes his fingers through his already disheveled hair. ''I apologize if I'm asking too much of you, Lucius. I know that it doesn't concern you but I really-''

''Don't be ridiculous, Potter.'' Lucius cuts him off briefly with a pointed roll of his eye. ''I've a few friends who are professionals in the law industry. They'll be more than capable to assist that you win the case. Nothing a bagful of Galleons cannot solve.''

James lets out the breath that he's been holding in, a look of utter gratefulness on his face. In all honesty, he hadn't expected for the older Malfoy to willingly offer his assistance. He could've approached some of his own friends but the chances of him winning the case wouldn't be so high.

''Have you told Harry about this?''

''No. I think I'll only tell him once the divorce and the paperwork is finalized. Surprise him.''

Lucius simply nods his head, ''I'll be sure not to mention it to him then. Not to worry, Potter. I'll bring this matter up, so a lawyer should be contacting you soon enough to iron out all the details.''

'' _Thank you_. I...I'm really grateful that you're willing to help me, Lucius.'' James clears his throat, starting to feel himself get a little bit choked up. ''It means a lot to me. Really.''

''Yes, yes.'' Lucius waves a hand as if to shoo him away. ''Now get out of my office before you start sobbing all over my paperwork, Potter.''

''I'm  _not_ sobbing!''

Lucius wordlessly points to the door and James resists the urge to do something childish. Like...stick out his tongue.

''And Potter? Don't forget to knock the next time, you utter dimwit.''

x.x.x

''To freedom!''

''Freedom!'' James echoes Sirius and the both of them raise their mugs of Butterbeer up to clink it together, liquid sloshing over the rim.

''Now that you're about to be a free man soon-'' Sirius pauses to take a swig of his Butterbeer and sets his mug down with a satisfied lick of his lips. ''-mind finally telling me who's this bloke you're dating?''

James draws his half-crumpled pack of smokes out and slides it towards his best friend. Sirius draws one and the both of them smoke in comfortable silence for a few minutes, occasionally taking sips of their drink.

''I'll tell.'' James finally says and Sirius straightens up in his seat. '' _But_ you can't tell anyone, alright? He and I could get into a whole fuckin' lot of trouble if word gets out that we're together.'' He takes a long drag of his cigarette before parting his lips to allow the smoke to billow out. Glancing around briefly, James lowers his voice, ''He's...well, he's a  _minor_. But not for long! He's going to be of age in a couple of months.''

''A  _minor_? Seriously, James?'' Sirius slaps him on the shoulder and James grunts in pain. ''You  _lucky_ dog. What's he like then? But whoever he is, he's an amazing lad for sure, hm? You've been looking perky and shit for the past few months. This lad's doing you good then?''

''He's...just bloody  _amazing_. Can be a little too sassy for his own good.'' James says fondly and it's so silly how talking about Harry makes him miss the boy a whole lot more. ''He makes whatever I felt with Lily pale in comparison, Sirius. Don't get me wrong. I  _loved her_ and maybe, just maybe, if she hadn't allowed that incident to _consume_ her so much, I could have continued loving her.'' James says softly as he fiddles with his lighter. ''But that doesn't matter now.''

Sirius gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze, ''Don't dwell on it anymore, mate. You did everything you could. So...this lad, what's his name?''

''Ah.'' James taps the butt of his cigarette against the ashtray. ''This is the interesting bit. I'm dating Lucius's youngest son. Harry.''

Sirius actually  _snorts_ Butterbeer up his nose and ends up in a coughing fit for the next two minutes, eyes watering as he thumps at his chest repeatedly.

''Harry? Harry Malfoy?''

''You were right, mate. I mean, you've mentioned him to me a couple of times but when I saw him that time in Lucius's office... _fucking hell._ ''

''Can't believe you  _stole_ him from me.''

''Sod off, Black.'' James grins, kicking at his best friend's foot under the table. ''You didn't even stand a chance with him in the first place.''

''Christ.  _Harry Malfoy_. And Lucius? He's okay with you shagging his son?''

''Oi! Keep it down, will you? He knows I'm dating Harry and you'll be surprised at how well we're getting along.''

Sirius stubs his cigarette out and reaches for another one from James's pack, ''Fucking hell. But...I'm glad that you're happy, James. I know it's been a rough couple of years for you. It's great that things are finally starting to pick up. Fuck, this is so fuckin' cheesy. I'm going to curl up and die.''

x.x.x

 


	12. We're Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucius, Harry and James have a little bit of fun together and more people are getting to know about Harry and James (with Lucius's help).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer update this time round!I couldn't recover whatever I had written so I started this chapter from scratch. I'm quite pleased with it?

''Seriously. I was gone for  _less_ than thirty minutes.'' Is the first thing that James says when he steps into his office, gaze withering as he addresses the other two people in the room. ''Lucius, you could have at least cast a silencing and locking charm! Anyone could've walked in!''

Harry grins deviously from where he's seated in Lucius's lap, the back of his knees resting on both sides of the armrest of the chair, his father's cock deep and snug inside of him for the second time that day.

''Everyone outside saw Father entering your office, daddy. No one would  _dare_ step in.'' He's already starting to sound breathy, eyes slowly glazing over.

James slips his wand out and mutters a quick spell, hastily shedding his robes as he paces towards the table. It's then that he notices what a  _mess_ it is; parchments strewn all over the surface with some of it smudged with ink, a set of his favorite quills out of place and a stack of paperwork knocked over. Lucius catches his gaze, a slow grin starting to form.

''Revenge is  _sweet_ , Potter. Or in this case... _messy_.''

The Head Auror yanks at his tie, ''The two of you could have at least  _waited_ for me!'' It comes out as a half-whine and he steps over the mess of papers on the floor to stand in front of the chair.

''Ah.'' Lucius digs his chin against his son's shoulder, wiry arms coming around to encircle the boy's waist. ''You'll have to blame your dear Harry for that. You know how  _impatient_ he gets. Always eager for a cock in that needy hole of his.'' The dark-haired boy attempts to deny it but Lucius silences him with a harsh nip to the shoulder. ''We've  _spoiled_ him far too much, Potter.''

Harry reaches out for James the moment the man is within reach, nuzzling his cheek against the soft fabric of the male's formal button down shirt.

''You know that it's  _impossible_ to say no to him, Lucius.'' James points out, leaning down so that he's eye-to-eye with his precious boy.

He cradles Harry's face in both his palms and that's when Lucius chooses to move, leaning back against the chair, hips snapping up in a series of short but quick thrusts. Harry's jaw goes slack and he immediately latches on onto James, soft little  _'Uhhh'_ and  _''Daddy''_ spilling past his kiss-swollen lips.

The Head Auror takes a step back, rewarding himself with the obscene view of Lucius's cock stretching the puffy red-rimmed hole with wet squelching sounds, the cum that he had spilled into the boy's hole earlier on being forced out with each sharp thrust.

'' _Fuck_.'' It was so fucking hot and dirty at the same time. ''You  _greedy_ , beautiful boy.'' James breathes out when Harry blindly reaches for his hand to guide it downwards and James traces the stretched rim with the tip of his finger, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight of his boy's hole greedily swallowing up Lucius's veiny thick cock with a sticky squelch.

''Fuck. I can't wait until the both of us get to fuck him at the same time.'' He takes his own cock in hand and slowly starts to fist it, spreading the precum dribbling from the slit around the tip to slick the flesh up.

Lucius grunts in agreement, hooking his arms under his son's knees as he instructs the boy to keep his thighs pressed together with his knees tucked against his chest.

''In due time, Potter.'' Lucius adds in and soon, the room is filled with the loud sound of flesh slapping against flesh with Lucius practically abusing the boy's already  _sore_ hole, ripping out high-pitched whines from the pliant boy in his lap.

An idea springs into James's mind and he spits into his palm and although it's a shit idea (using a little bit of spit as lubrication), he's far too horny to care. He steps up to the chair and guides Harry's feet over to rest on his shoulders and it's a position that allows James to slide his cock in between the boy's thighs.  _Fuck_. His mind goes blissfully blank for a mere second. The drag of soft, warm skin against his cock is simply... _divine_ and all too consuming.

''You like that, don't you?'' James rasps out, the tip of his cock peeking out between Harry's taut, slender thighs each time he snaps his hips forward. ''Your Father's cock in your greedy little  _cunt_ and your Daddy fucking your thighs.''

Lucius wraps his lips around the shiny emerald stud adorning the curve of his son's ear, working it between his teeth before he draws back a bit, ''Imagine what it'd be like with both our cocks fucking that sweet hole of yours, my boy.''

James is fucking  _leaking_ , practically smearing his precum all over Harry's inner thighs.

''You'd take it like a good little bitch, won't you?'' James adds in with a teasing laugh, slightly breathless.

''You two-'' Harry's back is going to  _ache_ so fucking badly after this but it feels so fucking amazing that he can't bring himself to care. ''-are  _horrible._ The  _worst_.'' Lucius silences him with a hard pinch to both his nipples, working it between his fingers until it's stiff and  _aching_.

Lucius pitches his voice low enough so that only Harry will be able to hear what he's about to say, ''Your nipples have always been sensitive, my dear boy.'' He pinches at the pink nubs, nosing affectionately at the sensitive spot behind the boy's ear, catching the faint scent of his sweat and cologne. ''Imagine what it'll be like when you're  _pregnant. Oh,_ Potter and I are going to have a lovely time  _milking_ you then, love.'' Harry gasps sharply at the picture that his father is painting and he doesn't manage to get a word out when Lucius jerks, cock  _pulsing_ as he creams Harry's hole, further adding on to the mess inside of the boy.

Harry makes a displeased noise at the back of his throat when Lucius carefully inches his cock out, but it's soon replaced with James's.

'' _Spoilt._ '' Both James and Lucius echo at the same time when the boy makes a satisfied, keening sound. '' _Fuck_. You're so fucking  _wet_ inside, love.'' James marvels in awe and the orgasm that hits him leaves him dizzy for a few seconds, Harry's loosened hole clenching and unclenching around his cock in an attempt to milk him dry.

James manages to hold himself up by gripping the armrests of the chair, and both Lucius and he take their turns kissing Harry, muffling his sated mewls.

He then jerks a thumb at the mess on his desk.

''I'm definitely not cleaning that up.''

x.x.x

Harry nibbles thoughtfully at the end of his quill as he rereads the sentence he had just written and then he sighs, shaking his head and dipping the tip into his bottle of fresh ink again. Potions really  _isn't_ his forte.

''Need any help?''

''Draco!'' Harry all but clings onto his older brother who's standing next to his chair, gazing up at him in a beseeching manner. ''Please?'' There's no way that Draco can say no to him. ''Ah, but you just got back, didn't you? How was it then?''

Draco affectionately pats the top of Harry's head, patting down the tufts of hair that had been sticking up, ''Messy. But Aunt Bellatrix had a hell of a time torturing that Burbage woman. By the time she was done, there was almost nothing left for Nagini to feast on.''

Harry had heard countless of stories of how cruel his Aunt Bellatrix could be when it came to torturing people, but he hadn't had the opportunity to witness it for himself yet.

''Wish I could have seen it for myself.''

''Just a few more months before you're of age, Harry.'' Draco pulls out a chair and seats down, crossing one leg over the other. ''Now, that aside, what's this I hear from Father about you  _dating_ someone?''

The younger male nearly upsets his bottle of ink over, ''Father  _told_ you?''

Though they had discussed about him revealing his relationship with James with a select few, Harry hadn't expected for Lucius to broach the topic with Draco so  _soon_. Especially when his older brother tends to be quite...overprotective of him. 

''Yes, he did.'' Kreacher pops up in between them with a cup of Draco's favorite jasmine green tea. ''Thank you, Kreacher. Oh, don't look so  _shocked_ , Harry. Who is it then?''

''Father didn't tell you?''

''He said that I should ask you if I wished for more details.'' Draco takes a sip of and pulls a face. ''Kreacher forgot the sugar again. Damn it.'' He sets the cup aside.

Harry fidgets a little in his seat under Draco's unwavering gaze. He's not exactly sure how his brother is going to reach, which is pretty much the reason why he's feeling a tad antsy. Last time he had sort of  _dated_ Cedric Diggory (one date in Hogsmeade), Draco had Blaise follow them so as to make sure that Cedric didn't get up to any funny business.

''Alright. But! As long as you  _promise_ that you're going to be cool about it, alright? No threatening him or whatsoever! I  _really_ like him Draco.'' James may be Head Auror, but Draco is the son of a Malfoy  _and_ a Death Eater. Quite a scary mix honestly. ''Besides, Father has already approved of him.'' _  
_

''Well.'' Draco seems to deflate a little at that. He quite liked scaring them just for the heck of it. ''I _suppose_ I can't do anything to him if Father has already approved of him. Are you going to tell me anytime soon?''

Harry sets his parchment and ink bottle aside lest he accidentally knocks it over and okay, he's  _stalling._

'' _Harry_. Time is ticking and there's places I've to be. People to kill.''

The dark-haired boy laughs at that and it eases him a little, '' _Fine_. It's...an older man. A...colleague of our Father's.''

''Harry.'' Draco furrows his brows a little. ''Please don't tell me it's  _Fudge_. Or _Kingsley._ '' _  
_

''What?'' Aghast, Harry kicks at his older brother's feet indignantly. ''Draco! Honestly! Ew, that's just fucking gross, alright. My taste is far better than that, you git!''

''Ow!'' His brother ends up snorting instead of laughing and he rubs at  his shin, ''Right. An older man. Go on.''

''You...don't care that he's older?''

''Am I supposed to?''

Draco's answer is enough to make him feel relieved and Harry squares his shoulders in determination, ''Oh, bugger it. It's James Potter. He's the man I'm seeing.''

'' _James Potter_?  _The Head Auror, James Potter?_ ''

''...yes.''

Somewhat stunned, Draco picks up his cup of tea and drinks a mouthful of it and it's too late to spit it out once he's realized that there's a reason why he hadn't finished it in the first place. 

''You're telling me that you're dating the  _Head Auror_ and that Father approves of it? Are we perhaps talking about the same man?''

''Oh, don't be so dramatic, Draco. We've been together for close to seven months now.''

'' _Seven_?''

''I think you should have Madam Pomfrey check your ears.''

''Isn't he  _married_?''

Harry rolls his eyes pointedly and waves off Draco's word with a shrug, ''I could care less about that.''

''Sometimes, I forget how scarily determined you can be once you've set your mind on something. Or, in this case, someone.'' Draco's still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his younger brother is actually dating  _James Potter_. ''Well.'' He finally says, reaching over to draw Harry into a one-armed hug, filled with a sudden surge of affection for the younger boy because it really doesn't matter what he thinks as long as Harry is  _happy_. ''I suppose it doesn't matter as long as he treats you well, Harry.''

And then he adds in,

''At least it's not Fudge.''

x.x.x

Harry beams when Professor Black hands him his essay, immensely pleased with the grade that he had received. DADA is no doubt one of his favorite subjects and it's only natural that he would put in more effort.

_''If only you could apply the same enthusiasm and dedication to the study of Potions, there is no doubt that you'd be at the top of the class, Harry.'' Severus had fixed him with a faint exasperated look at that point of time, wondering how was it that both Lucius's and Draco's enthusiasm for Potions had not spilled over to the youngest Malfoy._

''Wonderful job as usual, Harry!'' Besides him, Ron's making a faint strangled noise at the grade penned down in red on his parchment.

Hermione had scored a grade just below Harry for the assignment, but the girl seemed pleased nonetheless. Harry has noticed that she's been starting to tone down a little lately and it was a change that he quite liked. 

''Harry?'' Professor Black calls out just as they're about to leave the classroom, motioning for the boy to stay back.

''We'll see you in Divination, mate.'' Ron says at the same time Hermione mutters a, ''See you in that  _rubbish_ class, Harry.''

The pair leaves and the professor waits for the remaining students to stream out the door before he shuts it with a flick of his wand, gesturing for Harry to take a seat.

''Toffee?'' Sirius slides a bowl filled with toffee candies towards his student and Harry picks one up, the wrapper crinkling noisily as he unwraps it. ''So.  _James_.'' Sirius drags out the name in a knowing tone.

Harry really shouldn't be so surprised considering that Professor Black is James's best friend after all.

''I want to  _thank_ you, Harry.'' Sirius continues when the dark-haired boy remains silent, unsure as to what to say to his professor. ''After Lily's miscarriage, James...people don't see it because of how he acts but he's had quite a rough time. He had to be strong for Lily and yet he didn't have a outlet of his own to express his grief. I believe you're the reason for the sudden change in him then. Stupid fucker won't have more than three cigarettes when he's with me these days.''

Harry attempts to hold his laughter in at Sirius sounding so  _petulant_. And calling James a 'stupid fucker'.

''I really didn't do much-''

''No, you really did. And I thank you for that. Thank you for bringing my best friend back to me, Harry. Fuck, this is so fucking sappy so you'd better not tell James I said that.''

''Well...I don't know, Professor.''

''What do you  _want_?''

''Hints for the test next week?''

''Fucking Slytherins.''

x.x.x

''Father.''

Harry's comfortably stretched out on the sofa with his head pillowed on Lucius's lap. It's a lazy Sunday for them; Harry finally getting started on the novel James had gifted him with and Lucius poring over a book of his own as he absent-mindedly cards his fingers through his son's hair.

''Hm?''

''It's going to be daddy's birthday soon.''

''How old is he turning? Seven?''

Lucius chuckles at his own joke and Harry thinks that his father is being much more relaxed actually. Who knew that the older Malfoy actually possessed a sense of humor? Perhaps being around James on a more frequent basis is finally starting to rub off on him.

'' _Father_.'' Harry chastises but he fails at hiding his own giggle. ''We should get something for him.''

Lucius turns the page with a finger, ''I don't think basic manners and maturity can be bought, Harry.''

Hi son laughs, bright and so very amused, and Lucius gazes down at his son fondly, marking the page before closing the book and setting it down on the table beside the sofa.

''Have you anything in mind?''

Harry idly traces odd, unrecognizable shapes with against Lucius's thigh with the tip of his finger and he mumbles something.

''You'll have to speak up, my dear.''

Harry flushes red and he hides his face against Lucius's thigh, ''James...he...I mean, the three of us...'' At Lucius's '' _Speak clearly, Harry. I taught you better than that_ '', the boy clears his throat, ''The three of us have been together for eight months now. I thought...well...both of you have been so very  _good_ to me. I just...I'm ready for both daddy and you to  _fuck_ me.''

''Now, that wasn't so difficult, was it?''

Of course, they've been together before. All three of them. But James and Lucius have yet to penetrate Harry at the  _same_ time for fear of hurting the boy. They usually took turns, or if Lucius was the one fucking Harry, James would fit a finger alongside Lucius's cock, further stretching the boy open.  _That_ itself was enough to reduce their boy to a writhing, whimpering mess. 

''Harry, if you're not ready, you do not have to go through this just to make us happy.''

''But I really _want_ to, Father.'' Harry gazes up at his father pleadingly, and it's a look that Lucius  _always_ falls for no matter how often he tells himself to strengthen his resolve. ''For  _both_ of you. Please, Daddy?'' Ah. The 'Daddy Card'. A tactic that Harry brings out each time he  _wants_ something, that manipulative brat.

It's not as if Lucius hasn't fantasized about it. James and he had agreed not to overwhelm Harry and that they wouldn't broach the topic unless the boy brought it up himself.

''Fine.'' Harry all but scrambles onto his knees to throw his arms around Lucius's neck with a  _''Thank you, daddy! I love you!_ ''.

''But we can't tell James about this.'' Harry says, practically  _glowing_ with excitement. ''There's about...two months left before his birthday. Yeah, that should be enough time.''

''Enough time?''

''Honestly, Father.'' Harry slips his hand down to cup at Lucius's cock through his pants. ''Both James and you are  _bigger_ than average. Obviously I'll have to prepare myself. Right!'' Harry climbs off the sofa. ''I might need Hermione's help for this.''

''What-?'' Confused, Lucius can only stare at his son's retreating back.

'' _Sex toys_ , Father!'' Harry calls out over his shoulder. 

Lucius pinches at the bridge of his nose and picks up his book once again. 

 _Teenagers_ , he thinks to himself.

x.x.x

''Here. A little something for you.'' James dangles something in front of Harry.

Harry had been holed up in the bedroom for  _hours_  and James was glad that he had converted one of the spare rooms in the manor into a bedroom for the boy. Even if they mostly sleep in James's room each time he has the boy over, James still wanted Harry to have a space to call his own. The room was furnished with everything Harry could possibly need and while the boy always nagged at him not to waste money, James could tell that Harry was immensely pleased.

''Hm?'' Harry muffles a yawn behind his palm, his spectacles sliding down his nose and James feels it  _again_ ; that strong surge of love he has for Harry. ''What is it?''

''Was cleaning out one of the rooms when I found this.''

It's simple really. A ring with the Potter crest on it hanging from a silver chain. When James had found it in a jewelry box in one of the bedrooms, he vaguely recalls seeing it hanging from his own father's neck before the man had gifted it to James on his seventeenth birthday.

''It's  _pretty_.'' Harry turns the ring this way and that, admiring the way the ring glints each time it catches the light. ''Father has something similar to this. A ring with our family crest on it. I have one too.'' Harry holds up his right hand where the ring rests on his middle finger. ''Father gifted one to me when I turned sixteen.''

''It is pretty but I think it'll look even prettier with you wearing it.'' With that, James gently takes hold of the chain and slips it over Harry's head. ''There. Now you another one.''

''Daddy, I can't possibly-''

James kisses the boy on the side of his head, leaning down to hug the boy from behind, ''You're  _mine_ , aren't you, Harry? You belong to Lucius but you belong to  _me_ too.'' There's a quiet possessiveness in his tone. ''It's only...right that I gift you with something of mine.''

''Who knew you could be so  _sappy_?'' Harry kisses at the underside of James's jaw before nuzzling his nose against the male's cheek. '' _Thank you_.''

''Now, haven't you neglected me enough for today?'' James hooks his arm underneath Harry's knees and with his other hand, effortlessly lifts the boy up as if he weighs nothing. 

Harry yelps, startled, and he circles his arms around James's neck.

''Honestly, do you only think about  _sex_?''

''It's hard not to when you go around wearing my goddamn shirts, Harry.'' Harry's wearing one of James' old Quidditch training shirts. 

The one with 'James Potter' etched in bold, black letters at the back and 'Seeker' written beneath it.

He deposits Harry onto the bed and clambers on top of the boy, grinning in that devil-may-care way of his that has Harry so  _desperate_ for him suddenly.

''You like it because I'm wearing something that has  _your_ name on it.''

''Probably.'' James admits, stealing a quick kiss from the boy's lips. ''I'm going to fuck you  _silly_ with that shirt still on you and-''

They're interrupted by a loud crack and Dimmy anxiously peers at them from where she's standing at the edge of the bed.

''Dimmy apologizes Master Potter! But Dimmy has come to tell Master Potter that the Mistress is here-''

James gawks at the house elf as if she's grown another head suddenly, '' _Lily_? Lily is here?''

Dimmy nods her head, wringing her hands together, ''Mistress is at the front door, Master Potter! Master instructed that we not let her in and Mistress is  _angry_.''

''Bloody fucking hell.''

 


	13. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Malfoys and both Hermione and Ron surprise Harry with unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! Honestly, when I first started this fic, I only had Lucius/Harry in mind. I honestly didn't plan on having James as a fixed character! I didn't think it'd develop this much! But reaaaaally, thank you so so so much for reading and leaving comments and stuff <3

There can only be  _one_ reason why Lily is here in the manor. James is more than relieved that he had the foresight to warn the house elves not to allow Lily entry should she visit. All hell is going to break loose if his soon-to-be ex-wife realizes that James is actually  _cheating_ on her. With a minor at that. The trouble she could cause with that information is one that James would like to avoid, especially since he's promised Lucius that he will not allow Harry to be dragged into his problems.

''Inform the house elves to allow her in, Dimmy. I will be in the sitting room.''

He sweeps into the sitting room and scans the area briefly, trying to see if Harry had perhaps left anything behind. A textbook or  _anything_ that would indicate that there was someone else here. Satisfied that there's nothing out of place, James takes a sit in one of the maroon armchairs. In all honesty, he hadn't expected for her to receive the documents so quickly, considering that he had only spoken to the lawyer Lucius had hired just two weeks ago.

_''I've instructed Albert that he places utmost priority on your case, Potter. He requires no payment for he owes me a favor from last time.''_

Money is not an issue for James, never has been, but he truly can't express how grateful he is for the help the older Malfoy has rendered him despite the short notice. James has his savings to fall back on and he earns more than enough as Head Auror. Not to mention that his parents had left him quite a fortune as well. Lily is going  to try to get as much as she can out of him but he's definitely not going it to happen.

She stalks into the sitting room, Dimmy hovering anxiously behind her and James dismisses her kindly.

''What is the meaning of this?'' The papers in Lily's hands are crumpled from how tightly she's clutching it.

James regards her coolly.

''Come now, Lily. You were one of Hogwarts's smartest students. Besides, I'm sure you're capable of  _reading_.'' He mocks, gesturing to the documents. ''It is what it means. I'm  _divorcing_ you.''

It's highly satisfying to see her face crumple in both disbelief and anger.

''James, I don't understand.'' She's taken on a pleading tone. ''We've been married for so  _long_. You can't do this to me.'' She insists. ''I'm not going to sign it. I _won't._ ''

''Face it, Lily. Our marriage has been on the rock for years. I've had enough of this.''

''Is this about the manor? Are you filing for a divorce just because I asked you to sell this place?'' Lily demands, throwing the papers down onto the coffee table. ''Is that it?''

''Don't be ridiculous.'' James feels a headache coming on already. ''Don't you understand? I'm divorcing you because I no longer love you. This  _marriage_...it isn't making me happy anymore. I've felt this way for years and I've been  _trying_  to make it work but...I can't do it anymore.'' _  
_

Lily's expression crumples into that of devastation, as if she can't wrap her mind around the fact that James is actually  _leaving_ her. She had always thought everything might work out at the end. That she'd get over what had happened and that perhaps they could adopt one day. All these years they've been together and although the miscarriage had changed them, it had not once dawned on her that it would lead to this. A divorce. 

''James.  _Please_.'' She chokes out, gaze darting nervously at the crumpled papers. ''Can't we settle this another way?''

''Lily.'' She  _hates_ the way her name sounds on his lips now. No love in it. Simply sympathy. ''There's no other way. Either you sign the papers or I'll see you in court in two weeks time. You wouldn't want that. Trust me.''

James isn't ruffled by the look of pure contempt that his wife is looking at him with, coolly maintaining his gaze.

''How? How did you become so  _heartless_ , James Potter?'' She holds her right hand up, where her wedding ring is still resting on one of her fingers. ''Does our marriage mean _nothing_ to you?''

''If being heartless means I finally get my own happiness, then so be it. I have to be selfish this time round, Lily.'' James briskly stands up from the chair, looking down at her. ''You can hire a lawyer and bring this matter to court, but let me tell you this, it'll only be a waste of your time and money.''

Lily  _gawks_ at him as if she's seeing him for the very first time, unable to believe that this is actually the same James Potter that she had married. Gone was the caring husband, now replaced with someone so... _unrecognizable._

''James.'' Lily reaches out and clutches at her husband's arm, gazing at him pleadingly. ''Don't do this to me. I  _can't_. Please, I'll change.  _Anything_.'' It's finally starting to sink in now and the despair claws at her.

She  _can't_ lose James.

James immediately pulls his arm away from her grasp, ''My mind is made up. If you're not going to sign the papers, I'll see you in two weeks time. Dimmy!'' The house elf appears in the sitting room with a crack. ''Escort her out.''

''James!''

James ignores Lily's pleading cries, leaving Dimmy to deal with her as he strides out of the sitting room, his steps feeling much lighter now that things are finally looking up. Yeah, he's a certified Grade A asshole but he really can't bring himself to care right now. There's no doubt that Lily is going to get a lawyer of her own with Lucius's help, it's definitely not going to be of much help for her. 

Harry's still in the bedroom, hunched over his desk as he works on his assignments, a couple of textbooks propped open in front of him. At the sound of the door opening, he turns back with a curious expression on his face.

''Everything alright?''

''Yes.'' James nods, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. ''I haven't been home for  _days_. She got pissed.''

''I suppose home is the last place her husband wants to me when he's got a hot, young thing waiting for him.'' Harry teases and James moves to stand behind his chair. 

''Talking about yourself?''

Harry sticks his tongue out childishly and allows James to lead him back towards the bed, lowering himself down onto the mattress.

''Are you alright?'' He asks a second later, searching in James's eyes for any sign of distress or unhappiness.

James thinks of Lily, the divorce papers and how it's all going to end soon and at that, he smiles down at the boy beneath him.

''Never better.''

x.x.x

It's only six but James is ready to pack up and leave for the day. Now that he's living in the manor, there's no reason for him to hole himself up at work unnecessarily. Surprisingly, he's managed to clear half of his paperwork and that itself is quite an impressive feat for him. Perhaps he'll ask Sirius and Remus over for a drink or two. It's been  _ages_ since the three of them hung out at the manor. Just as he's about to slip his cloak on, there's a sharp rap of knuckles against the door before it swings open.

''Potter.''

''Lucius?''

James furrows his brows in confusion. It's Wednesday, which means it's Lucius's day to spend time with his son.

''Harry's spending the night over at the Weasleys. With the Mud-'' Lucius catches himself just in time and James doesn't bothering hiding his snicker. ''With the Granger girl.'' He corrects. ''A drink, perhaps?''

''You're asking  _me_?'' James points a finger at himself. ''Why, Lucius. You might give someone the impression that we'e actually  _friends_.''

Lucius pointedly rolls his eyes upwards, ''Just a yes or no would suffice, Potter.''

''Are you paying?''

Lucius simply turns around and strides out of the room. James hastily slips his cloak on and tucks his bag under his arm with a, ''Hey, wait up!''

Lucius refuses to go to somewhere like the Leaky Cauldron and so, James suggests another place that's a bit on the high-scale range. It's a place that he frequents when he's in the mood to indulge and judging by Lucius's expression the moment they're greeted, it's safe to say that he's impressed.

''How is the divorce coming along?''

''Amazingly fast, thanks to you. And the lawyer. She refused to sign the documents though, so I'll be seeing her in court.'' James shrugs his shoulders. ''It'll be a hassle having to go down there but if that's what she wants.''

Lucius takes a sip of his white wine before setting his glass down.

''Perhaps it would be best to talk her out of bringing it to court, Potter. Albert is known to be utterly  _ruthless_ in the courtroom. He's going to shred her to pieces, mentally, no doubt about that.''

''That'll be fun to watch.'' James leans back against his chair with a resigned sigh. ''Perhaps I should have listened to my father.''

''Have you not informed them of your decision?''

James shakes his head, a faint smile on his lips, ''My parents are having fun traveling. I thought I'd keep it as a surprise. I'll tell them when I get back. Anyway.'' The dark-haired male regards Lucius with a curious gaze. ''I'm sure there's a reason as to why we're drinking  _together_. Unless you really think us as  _friends_.''

''In your dreams, Potter.''

''Hey. One can always dream.''

''I'm sure Harry has told you that both Draco and Narcissa are now aware of your relationship with him.'' Lucius starts off slowly, occasionally taking sips of his wine in between words. ''They would like to meet you, Potter. Narcissa has asked that I invite you over to our manor for dinner this coming weekend.''

He feels faintly worried at the thought of meeting Narcissa and Draco, although he doesn't show it. Harry says that they're alright with the whole thing but  _still_ , James wants them to approve of him. 

''This weekend?'' James pauses for a moment, trying to recall if he has anything planned for the weekend. ''Well, I've got nothing on. Do I need to bring anything?''

''Just...be on your best behavior, Potter.''

''I'm  _always_ on my best behavior!''

x.x.x

Saturday arrives far too quickly for James's liking. Sure, he's known Narcissa ever since their days at Hogwarts but it's  _different_ this time round. James is  _dating_ her son now. And Draco...James has met him on a few occasions but from what he's heard from Lucius, Draco can be quite overprotective when it comes to his younger brother. That fact is backed up by Sirius, who's seen Draco... _deal_ with unwanted suitors at Hogwarts.

Right. James really needs a strong drink right now.

Then again, it wouldn't reflect well on him to turn up reeking of alcohol. Lucius did say to be on his best behavior after all.

James had  _specially_ stopped by Madam Malkins to purchase new robes for himself. Something more... _fitting_ of his pureblood status. Considering that he's at work most of the time, he's mostly in his auror robes. James is pretty damn certain that this is the first time that he's spent so much on bloody  _robes_. But then again, they are awfully nice. He's even got Madam Malkin to magically stitch the Potter crest on one of them! _  
_

That evening, he's got Dimmy fussing over him; poking and prodding here and there, making sure that his robes are pressed and lint-free and it's all too amusing how excited she is. She's  _fond_ of Harry, that much is clear. All the house elves are, judging by how there always seem to be extra food and baked goods whenever the boy stays over. Not to mention that they're all too keen to cater to Harry's needs when James is the  _owner_ of the house. Honestly.

James isn't entirely sure what to bring as a gift, but one of the kitchen elves comes to the rescue with a freshly baked banana pie (Harry's favorite). It's close to seven in the evening when he turns up at Malfoy manor, box of pie tucked under his arm and James doesn't even have time to marvel at the beauty of the manor when he's greeted by two house elves at the front door. One of them is sullen-looking (Kreacher, he presumes) and the other is all eager smiles and deep bows, ushering James inside enthusiastically.

''James.'' Narcissa strides in, ever so elegant in her evening gown.

''Narcissa.'' James greets in return, kissing her on both cheeks politely and handing her the box of pie. ''A little something.''

''Ah.'' Narcissa smiles knowingly once she catches a whiff of the mouth-watering scent. ''Banana pie. Harry's favorite. Dobby.'' She hands him the box and instructs him to serve it as dessert later.

''I've heard from Lucius about...Lily.'' Narcissa squeezes his hand reassuringly. ''I have to be honest, James but really,  _good riddance._ ''

''You never did like her.'' James answers as he follows her into the dining room, and his confidence withers just the  _slightest_ bit when he catches sight of platinum blonde hair.

It's  _silly._ Draco is  _younger_ than he is but the way he  _stares_ at James, scrutinizing him from top to bottom makes him want to be on his very best behavior. They exchange handshakes, the younger Malfoy greeting him with a curt,  _''_ James''. 

''Ah, Potter. Glad to see that you're capable of being punctual.'' Lucius strides into the room with Harry in tow and the boy's face is entirely flushed, his robes sort of wrinkled and James exchanges a knowing look with Lucius. 

Harry winces when he takes a seat, his gaze entirely too coy when it lands on James who is sitting opposite of him.

Dinner proceeds on smoothly, mostly with Lucius and James discussing work-related matters until Narcissa playfully chides them for even thinking of work at the dinner table. Apparently, Sirius wasn't kidding when he said that Draco would most likely ask him a barrage of questions. After awhile, even he can't help but to be sucked into James's outgoing personality and soon, they're all laughing and snorting into their glasses as James shares stories about his days in Hogwarts (with Lucius occasionally mocking him). He catches Harry's gaze and the boy's looking at him with such  _adoration_ that James can't help but to be pleased with himself.

Harry and Draco excuse themselves from the table half an hour later, allowing the adults to converse among themselves.

''I have to admit-'' Narcissa says as she regards James over the rim of her wine glass. ''-I was surprised when Lucius informed me about your relationship with Harry.'' She casts a glance at Lucius, who simply squeezes her hand in return. ''Harry is my son and I  _love_ him. More than you can imagine. Are you  _serious_ about dating him, James? He's sixteen and so very  _young_ , and I do not want his heart to get broken.''

''I admit...that I'm not exactly the poster boy for a lot of things.'' Lucius murmurs a, '' _I'm glad you're aware of that._ '' under his breath and Narcissa replies with a, ' _'Honestly, darling. It's not as if you're any better.''_

''I assure you, Narcissa, that I'm  _serious_ about Harry.'' Even she seems slightly taken aback by the sincerity in his tone. ''Harry and I have discussed it and we both agree that we should go public with our relationship once he's of age. By then, the divorce should already be finalized. There's no doubt that we're going to receive a lot of backlash, considering the age gap between us but...I want people to know that I'm  _serious_ about this.'' He ends off earnestly. ''He's helped me get my life back together and really,  _wonderful_ doesn't even come close to describing him.''

Narcissa reaches over and lightly squeezes his hand, ''You have my support, James. I'm at ease now knowing how you feel about Harry.  _But_.'' Her grip on James's hands tightens the slightest bit. ''If you ever  _hurt_ him, it won't be just me that you'll have to answer to. You would not want to incur Draco's wrath, trust me.''

x.x.x

''I can't believe you  _fucked_ him before dinner.'' James complains the moment they're out of earshot, carrying their wine glasses over to the balcony. ''Really, Lucius. And both Harry and you say that I'm  _insatiable_.''

''Trust me, Potter. My self-control is something that I have a strong reign on.'' Lucius drawls, drawing out a chair as he carefully sets his glass down. ''Harry...well, his self-control seems to have diminished entirely ever since he met you.''

The Head Auror snorts in amusement, ''Yes, blame it on me, why don't you.''

''Oh, the  _things_ he has planned for you, Potter. You'll be thankful towards me, I assure you.''

Curiosity gets the better of James but before he can ask the older Malfoy for more details, the balcony door slides open and Harry slips in. He pads over to where Lucius is seated, perching himself on his father's lap, smoothly whisking away the male's glass to bring it to his lips.

James's gaze darts over to where the balcony doors are still wide open, the curtains fluttering with the presence of the night breeze but both Lucius and Harry do not seem bothered at all.

''Don't worry,  _daddy_.'' His lips are stained a faint red from the wine and James crushes down the impulse to lean over and lick it off. ''They won't find us here.''

Teasingly, Lucius kisses the side of Harry's neck before he grazes his teeth over delicate skin. Harry  _writhes_ and James thinks that he looks entirely too flushed from such a simple action. Lucius then grabs Harry by his chin, and James watches with a dry throat as the two of them exchange heated kisses in front of him; teeth clacking painfully as Lucius grabs Harry firmly by the nape, slipping his tongue past the boy's parted lips.

''Did you put it back in then, my dear boy?''

''Yes, daddy.'' Harry breathes out, his gaze trained on James and the fact that he doesn't know  _anything_ at all makes the boy feel even more aroused.

That he has a _thick_ , sizable dildo with a pretty bejeweled base pressed snug and deep inside of him, stretching him open.

''What-'' James rasps out, his gaze alternating between his boy and Lucius. ''You two are up to  _something_.''

''Five points to Gryffindor, Potter.'' Lucius mocks and Harry lets slip a breathy laugh as he curls up against his father.

James  _hates_ not knowing, especially now that he knows that it's something to do with him. It seems that while he's trying to think what it can possibly be, Harry and Lucius is having some fun of their own. The flies of Lucius's pants are open, legs spread open with Harry wantonly grinding his ass back against the man's cock. Lucius tips his head back when the silky material of Harry's white nightgown brushes against his hard-on, staining the fabric with sticky white precum.

'' _Fucking hell._ '' James hisses and he should close the door and cast a silencing charm but he's rooted in his seat because the way Harry is behaving tonight makes him want to press his cock balls deep into the boy's hole.

He's  _eager_ , gaze lusty as he all but allows Lucius to rub up against his clothed ass, Harry's own erect cock tenting the sleep gown that he's wearing. The boy seems to be forgetting that there's the possibility of Narcissa and Draco catching them like this when he starts moaning shamelessly, James pinching and rubbing at his nipples through the fabric.

'' _Uhh...mm...daddy._ '' Harry tugs James forward and nuzzles at his cock through his pants, reaching for the zipper but the Head Auror shakes his head.

''Like this.'' James says, pressing his crotch up against the boy's face. ''Fuck. Make daddy come in his pants, sweetheart.''

Lucius catches James's look, ''What's gotten... _fuck_...into him, tonight?''

The older Malfoy simply  _smiles_ and it's so very _sly_.

The thought of Narcissa and Draco finding them like this has James's cock plumping up to its full size in less than ten minutes, especially with Harry dampening the fabric of James's pants with saliva as he hungrily mouths at James's cock. He's so fucking  _horny_ that he's mindlessly  _forcing_ Harry's face up against his crotch, fingers fisted in damp black hair.

''Fuck, you're daddy's cock-hungry boy, aren't you?''

Lucius delivers a harsh blow to the back of Harry's thigh when he doesn't reply, ''It's rude not to answer when someone asks you a question, boy.''

''Yes!'' Harry gasps out the moment he feels the stinging pain, nosing at the zipper of James's pants. ''Daddy's cock-hungry boy.  _Always_.''

Lucius grabs the hem of his son's nightgown but doesn't ruck it up, instead wrapping the silky fabric around his plump cock. He's  _leaking_ so heavily that it's enough to turn the material translucent.

James blindly grabs at Harry's shoulders, trying to force him upright, ''I need to fuck you. Fuck, please. Be a good boy and bend over for daddy.''

''No.'' Harry quickly shakes his head, gazing up apologetically at the older male. ''Not tonight, daddy. Next time, I promise.''

''Shit, Harry, don't do this to me-'' But the words die off on his tongue when Harry cups his cock, kneading and squeezing and it's too late once James realizes that his briefs are damp. ''You _little_ shit. You're lucky I love you so much.'' _  
_

Lucius isn't too far off from his own orgasm, the fabric of his son's gown wrinkled and damp as he uses it to jerk himself off. He's on the brink now and he pushes up Harry's gown enough to bare his thighs, sliding his cock in between those firm, taut thighs and painting the boy's inner thighs with his cum.

Harry gets on his knees with Lucius and James standing on either side of him and he takes turns lapping at their cocks until there's no hint of cum left. James doesn't think he can get erect so soon but he still allows the boy to suckle at his flaccid cock while Lucius litters the slope of his son's neck with open-mouthed kisses, teasing his nipples until they're stiff against his sleep gown.

Lucius whispers something in Harry's ear and the boy whimpers, his gaze flicking up to James's face yearningly.

''Are the both of you going to tell me anytime  _soon_?''

''Patience, Potter.'' Lucius answers as he helps Harry to his feet, the boy simply grinning boyishly at James. ''Patience is a virtue.''

The Head Auror slips his arms around the boy, pulling the smaller boy flush against him, ''Either you tell me or I  _fuck_ the truth out of you, love.''

''Trust me, daddy. You'll know _soon._ ''  _  
_

x.x.x

''Are you alright, mate? Injured yourself at Quidditch practice?''

Harry thinks that he  _might_ have been too...overeager with the dildo over the weekend. Lucius hadn't gone easy on him either before the dinner. But James's birthday was coming up soon and really, it would be the  _best_ and awesome-est present for the man.

He's all too tempted to answer with a,  _''No, Ron. I fucked myself open with a huge dildo and then had my dad's big, heavy cock inside of me after that.''_

Obviously that's a no.

It's a bit too cold to be outside at the moment, what with it raining lately but the trio manage to find spot that's not too damp. Harry slips his robes off and lays it out on the ground, gingerly sitting down, biting down on his tongue when the pain spikes up.

''Can't believe we're already fifth years.'' Ron comments, stretching his legs out in front of him. ''Bit crazy, don't you think?'' He exchanges a look with Hermione and to Harry, it seems as if both his friends has somehow mastered the art of wordless communication.

''What is it?'' Harry's been friends with them long enough to know that they've discussed something  _without_ him.

Ron mouths  _''You say it_ '' and Hermione and she rolls her eyes because honestly, he can be so  _hopeless._

''Harry. You...well, you heard what Dumbledore said after the Sorting ceremony last two weeks, didn't you? About...'' There's no one around that's within earshot but she still lowers her voice slightly. '' _Voldemort._ It's true, isn't it? The war...it really  _is_ going to happen.'' It's a statement. ''Well...Ron and I, we've been thinking.'' _  
_

''That's not good for Ron, is it? Thinking.'' Harry jokes.

And yet he feels oddly  _worried_ for some reason. Both Hermione and Ron have known since first year that he comes from a family full of Death Eaters and that there is no doubt that he'll follow in their footsteps once he's of age. Harry doesn't think he's ready for it should they announce that they're going to join the Order or something.

''Oi!''

''Harry. It's...oh, I can't do it!'' Hermione turns to Ron. ''You say it!''

''What she's trying to say is...'' Ron looks uncharacteristically serious at that moment. ''...we want to join you, mate.''

'' _What_?''

Hermione lets out a soft distressed cry, ''See? I knew he'd think it's a stupid idea. Honestly, why did we-''

'' _Hermione, shut up._ '' Ron and Harry turns to her at the same time.

''Look, let me just...get this straight. Just so I know that I'm not hearing things.  _Both_ of you. You intend on being part of the Death Eaters?'' _  
_

Hermione wrings her hands nervously, ''I know it's almost impossible. I mean, Ron's a  _Weasley_.'' The red-haired boy cocks an eyebrow at her. ''Sorry, no offence.'' She adds in hastily. ''And...I'm a...well, you know. But honestly, with the way things are right now and the actions Dumbledore and the Ministry are taking, there really is no chance of the Light side winning the war.''

''You two...you're  _serious_? As in completely and utterly dead serious? You  _know_ the Dark Mark is for life, right? There's...there's no turning back and you could get  _killed_ -''

''Mate.'' Ron cuts in swiftly. ''We've _thought_ about that. Basically, we've pretty much covered every single worst case scenario.''

''Ron, both your parents are part of the Order. Percy too.'' _Your parents are going to disown you_ , is what he wants to say.

Hermione faintly smiles at Ron, ''Told you that's what he'd be worried about.''

''Harry, our minds are pretty much made up. The problem is...can  _you_ help us? We obviously can't just stroll over to the Dark Lord and tell him we want to be Death Eaters.'' Ron grimaces a little. ''He's gonna _Avada Kedavra_ me within seconds.''

Harry is still a little stunned but the earnest expression on both their faces has him throwing his arms around them, drawing both Hermione and Ron into a hug.

Ron awkwardly pats at his shoulder but he looks pleased with himself and Hermione's starting to get a little teary-eyed.

''I'll speak to my Father and Draco about this.''

Ron clears his throat and shifts a little.

''Uhh, not that this isn't touchin' and all, but my foot's kind of numb now.'' 

'' _Ronald, shut up.''[  
](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9ra30OuCx1qa9jn1o1_500.gif)_

_x.x.x_

 

 **Author's notes** : In case any of you are wondering what Harry looks like in this fic, it's his Harry Potter & The Prisoner of Azkaban [look](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9ra30OuCx1qa9jn1o1_500.gif) (I think he looks so very yum in the 3rd movie!) [Here](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/17100000/Harry-Potter-And-The-Prisoner-Of-Azkaban-ronald-weasley-17164165-1920-800.jpg), [here](http://37.media.tumblr.com/e127ab44b423aa6798c48d1b49f2a023/tumblr_n3th6nYX7j1sg49umo2_250.gif) (this!!!!) and [here.](https://49.media.tumblr.com/d4b6b00c8c1c8fe159a417a4edbaaeb3/tumblr_nkgjt9horJ1up0h93o1_500.gif) 

And Iet's all just pretend that the James Potter in the fic looks like [this ](http://ilarge.lisimg.com/image/5029926/968.jpg)(but somewhat older, of course.Well, it is a fic afterall. He does look very James Potter-ish, don't you think?). Gifs and images do not belong to me! c:


	14. A Little Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry has a surprise for Draco. And not surprisingly, Lucius and James are insatiable (as usual).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:
> 
> Harry has the genitalia of a female in this chapter. It's only a temporary thing, so don't be too alarmed! If you feel like you might be/are bothered by it, please do not proceed!

''Hermione Granger  _and_ Ronald Weasley? Death Eaters? Surely you're  _kidding_ , Father.''

Lucius sets his book down and gestures for Draco to take the seat opposite of him, calmly leaning back against his own seat.

''I assure you that I'm not _'kidding',_ Draco. Especially when this matter concerns the outcome of the war and the future of the wizarding world.'' Lucius answers just as his older son sinks heavily into the seat. ''Harry came to me a few days ago regarding this. I told him that I would discuss this with you. Your thoughts on this matter?''

Draco honestly has no idea what to make of this new development.

''If I have to be completely honest, the first thing that comes to mind is that they're spies for the Order.'' He admits truthfully, and he's certain that the thought has crossed his father's mind as well. ''Arthur and Molly Weasley are part of the Order, and so is Percy Weasley.'' He  pauses for a second. ''On the other hand,  _if_ they really are serious in joining us as Death Eaters, they'll be of great asset to us. Hermione Granger is smart  _and_ she is very resourceful. The Weasley...well, once he turns of age, he'll be allowed to join the Order. He could help find out what they're up to.''

Lucius takes a moment to mull over his son's opinion, allowing it to weigh on his mind.

''Your brother informed me that the both of them are more than willing to take Veritaserum should the need arise.''

''Veritaserum? They're  _really_ serious about it then. But even so, their status...'' Draco trails off and his father gives a small nod of understanding.''

''I have no choice but to bring this matter up with the Dark Lord during the next meeting. Also, with your brother coming of age soon, the Dark Lord is keen on him bearing the Dark Mark as soon as possible.''

Draco falls silent at the mention of Harry's coming of age and although he attempts to mask it, Lucius can see the clear expression of worry on his older son's face.

''What is the matter, Draco? Is this not what we have been waiting for?''

The boy heaves a faint sigh, ''Of course. It's...I can't help but to be worried for him, Father. It's not that I doubt his capabilities. Harry is more than capable of taking care of himself but...it's been  _dangerous_ lately. We've lost quite a few of our Death Eaters because of the Order.'' The mere thought of  _losing_ Harry is enough to make Draco sick.

''I share your worry as well, Draco. But there is nothing we can do. Not when it is Harry's wish to be part of the Death Eaters. Is this why you've been looking so stressed lately?''

Draco manages a sheepish smile at the accuracy of his father's guess. He knows that his younger brother is capable of, that he'll be a remarkable Death Eater with accumulated experience and skills but at the end of the day, Harry is still his precious younger brother. They've  _always_ been close. He'll be lying if he said that he wasn't dreading Harry's coming of age. Honestly, it was enough to make Draco lose his appetite and sleep whenever he thought of the dangers that Harry might face once he joins the Death Eaters.

''Have faith in your brother, Draco. He would be terribly insulted should he know that you're harboring such thoughts.'' Lucius points out, picking up his book once again. ''Perhaps you should speak with him. He has been asking for you ever since you left on that assignment for the Dark Lord a week ago.''

''Thank you, Father.'' Draco gracefully gets up from his seat. ''I'll do just that.''

He slips out of the study and quietly closes the door behind him. Perhaps his Father is right. He'll drop by Harry's room first, maybe have a chat with him and then have a long, hot soak in the bath. Catch up on sleep and perhaps get started on all the schoolwork that he's been missing out on. 

Hopefully Pansy's handwriting will be easy enough to understand.

x.x.x

It's been three days since Harry had drank  _that_ potion. According to both Lucius and James, the change would last for a week at least. Or two. Honestly, those two. Who knew that even Lucius would succumb to the idea after just a few glasses of that strong liquor that James had bought that day?

Honestly.  _A genitalia changing potion._

It's sort of odd. Having a, well, a pussy. A cunt. Whatever. Odd, but so very  _nice_ as well. Different. Genitalia changing potions are actually quite common. One could make them strong enough for the change to last for a few months and usually, it was males who wanted to conceive that would consume them.

The idea had come about from James, not surprisingly. Quite drunk at that time, he had casually remarked that Harry would probably be a messy squirter if he had a pussy. Lucius, pleasantly buzzed, had a glint in his eyes as he mulled over the Head Auror's words and apparently, it was enough to make the both of them aroused. Aroused enough for them to  _use_ him for the rest of the night, passing him back and forth between them. The next day, Harry had woken up feeling as if someone had shoved a Bludger up his ass.

Okay, he was exaggerating but  _still_.

A few days later, Lucius had stopped by the manor with a flask of glittery pink liquid which, quite frankly, smelt  _horrendous._ Positively vile-smelling.

''A genitalia changing potion.''

James, who had been lounging by the fireplace, perked up immediately, ''Oh, you managed to convince Severus then?''

''That man can be ridiculously stubborn when he wants to.'' Lucius says as he hands the flask to James and Harry pads over to him, curious. 

_''I'm both offended and disgusted that you're requesting this of me, Lucius. Never would I have thought that there'd be a day that you start thinking with your dick instead of your brain.''_

''How did you managing to convince him then?''

''Simple, Potter. I told him that if he didn't do it, he'd get a lot of unwanted visits from Black. Worked like a charm.''

Harry doesn't know that if he should feel horrified that his godfather is aware that the potion is for him or if he should feel amused that Lucius had threatened Severus with the mention of Professor Black.

Though the liquid smelt disgusting, it hadn't tasted too bad. A mix of something fruity and the bitter taste of medicinal herbs. The change had been instant and at that point of time, Harry was torn between feeling horrified and completely transfixed when the change occurred. But  _oh_ , who would have thought that it'd feel so bloody fucking amazing to have a cock in his pussy? It had been a pleasure like no other when with Lucius fucking his pussy and James pressed up behind him, stuffing Harry's hole up with his cock.

Harry plans on enjoying this transformation as much as possible.

Not to mention that with the haze of lust that seems to have overtaken both his father and James, he might gain a few things from it.

Like that new broom he had seen in the window of a shop in Diagon Alley last week.

x.x.x

''Harry?''

Draco slips in to find Harry lounging on the bed, propped up against several pillows and nibbling on a chocolate frog with a book in hand.

''Draco!'' Harry's eagerness and delight at having his older brother home is honestly the best thing to come home to after being away.

The boy slips off the bed and the distance between them is closed within seconds, Draco smothered with a very, very tight hug from his younger brother.

''Did you really miss me  _that_ much?'' He teases, looking down at the boy in front of him.

Harry has shot up considerably over the years but Draco's still taller. While Draco has inherited most of his father's traits when it comes to appearance (hair, eyes and height), it's quite evident that Harry has inherited their mother's beauty. Draco has lost track of the number of boys that has come up to his brother in hopes of wanting to date him.

''Yes, I did. You were gone for a week. I was lonely!''

''Poor you.'' Draco tickles at Harry's chin as he would to a kitten. ''Well, your big brother's home now. What do you want to do?''

''Well...'' He feels slightly alarmed when Harry's boyish grin turns completely  _sultry_ in a matter of seconds and it's like looking at another person suddenly. Especially when Harry presses his petite frame up against Draco's slightly built one, the tips of his fingers dancing across the rows of buttons on his light grey shirt.

''Harry?''

''Father told me that you've been under a lot of stress lately. I've noticed it too. You've been so  _tense_ lately.'' It's not an answer to Draco's question and he sucks in a ragged breath when the boy slips his hand down, cupping Draco's cock through his trousers. ''Let me  _help_ you, dear brother.''

Completely alarmed, Draco takes a single step back, brows knitted in confusion.

''What's gotten into you? Are you under some kind of spell? Is this some sort of sick joke?''

Harry makes that face. The one when he thinks that Draco's asking too many (stupid and irrelevant) questions.

''Oh, come on, Draco. There's no need to look so  _scared_. I just want to help you. Relieve some of that tension. I mean...with you juggling school and Death Eater duties, I doubt you even have time to  _masturbate._ ''

Draco makes a garbled noise in the back of his throat, face burning up in embarrassment, ''I. What- that's really none of your business! You..do you even  _realize_ what you're saying?''

''Yes. I doubt you're into Knockturn Alley's whores, Draco.''

''I'm your older  _brother_! You can't...you can't just come up to me and tell me you want me to  _fuck_ you.''

''And yet, you don't sound disgusted.  _And_ -'' The corners of Harry's pretty lips curl up into a smug, teasing grin. ''I didn't mention anything about you fucking me. I simply said I'd 'help'.  _You're_ the one who's thinking of fucking me.''

Gaping like a goldfish, all Draco can do is stare at Harry as if he's grown an extra head. Or two. Or three. It's really too much to take in, but the problem here is, why is he  _not_ disgusted? Why is he still in the room when the most rational thing to do is  _leave_? He's related to Harry by blood for fuck's sake! Surely the thought of having sex with his own brother should disgust him?

''You do  _want_ to try it.'' Harry points out softly, closing the distance between them once again once he's certain that Draco's not going to make a run for the door. ''There's nothing to worry about, Draco.'' He murmurs assuringly. ''Sex between family members in pureblood families are not uncommon afterall.''

''Yes-'' Draco breathes out because there's no point denying it. He's tempted. Then, he recalls something. ''But you're dating James. Isn't this considered  _cheating_?''

''I asked him for permission.''

''You asked him for permission?'' Draco echoes, somewhat stupidly. ''You're telling me that you  _told_ him that you plan on doing...sexual things with me and that he said yes?'' The other boy nods his head. ''Merlin, what kind of crazy relationship do you two have?''

''A  _very_ special one.'' Harry fiddles with the top button of his older brother's shirt. ''Honestly, Draco. I won't take offense if you don't want this. I'll pretend that this didn't happen and we can just...forget about it. I'm doing this because I  _want_ to. You don't have to fuck me...'' Harry murmurs, once again cupping his brother's cock through his pants. ''I just want to make you feel good.''

Draco  _wants_ it. Even if Harry is his younger brother. A minor.

His  _brother_.

''Father will _kill_ me...'' Even his protest sounds weak and half-hearted.

''He doesn't have to know.'' Harry circles his fingers around Draco's wrist, tugging his own sleep pants down with his other hand before guiding his older brother's hand between his legs, dropping his voice to a seductive whisper, ''Don't you want to find out how  _wet_ my cunt can get, Draco?''

It's possible that Draco's brain has short-circuited.

Because instead of, well, a  _cock_...his fingers is grazing along the slit of Harry's cunt. A _cunt._ A soft, warm cunt. Which should  _not_ be there.

Gathering his thoughts, Draco finally manages to find his voice to ask, ''Mind telling me  _why_...wait, do I even want to know?''

''Long story. To cut it short, James wanted to do some... _experimenting_.'' Harry loosens his grip on Draco's wrist. ''Is it weird?'' He sounds uncertain.

''No..no, it's...'' Draco traces the slit with the tip of his index finger and his younger brother makes a quiet noise of approval. ''It's...surprisingly  _sexy_. You're  _already_  wet.'' He notes, holding his finger up where the tip is covered with a glossy sheen of slick.

''I'm kind of...no,  _really_ sensitive. James tongued me yesterday and I,  _ah_.'' Draco rubs at Harry's clit with the pad of his thumb. ''Squirted all over his face.''

 _Fuck_. Draco should  _not_ be doing this. He should be the more rational one! Pick his feet up and leave. But Harry's all too  _willing_ and his  _cunt_...fucking hell. Draco is going to hell for this. He'll probably feel guilty about this later but he's willing to bear the guilt for  _this_.

''What do you want, Draco?'' Harry asks, and Draco shakes his head when the boy reaches for the zipper of his pants.

''Just...let me touch you. That's enough for now.''

It's not that he doesn't want to fuck Harry, but he's been so strung out lately that he's probably not going to last long enough to fuck his younger brother. Harry simply nods, allowing his older brother to fondle and rub at his clit between his calloused fingers, the digits already wet and sticky.

''How long...'' Draco stops for a moment to steal a kiss from Harry's lips, and it's so much _better_ the girls he's kissed in the past.''...is this going to last?''

''For four more days at least. Or another week.''

Draco huffs out a breathless laugh, ''Fantastic. Enough time for me to fuck you this coming week. Fuck, Harry, your cunt's so fucking  _wet_.'' He nudges the boy's feet apart and lightly slaps at Harry's cunt, and it's enough for Harry to start  _shaking_ , leaning onto Draco for support.

''It turns you on, doesn't it?'' Draco insistently flicks at the boy's swollen clit before he pinches it between his fingers. ''The thought of me, your older  _brother_ , playing with your cunt like this?''

'' _Draco_.'' Harry whines and it's such a pleasure to have his name rolling off so sweetly from Harry. ''Surely... _oh_...surely this isn't enough.''

''Shh.'' He soothes the boy with a chaste kiss to his forehead. ''Trust me. It is. For now.''

He spends the next fifteen minutes alternating between light slaps to Harry's cunt and playing with his clit until his younger brother is a whimpering mess. Harry isn't kidding when he had said that he was  _sensitive_ because Draco hasn't even fingerfucked him yet and there's already so much _slick_. 

Harry muffles his cries and moans against Draco's neck when he comes, trembling and far too sensitive, his inner thighs coated with his own release. His cheeks is an attractive shade of light pink, eyes bright and his smile far too sated.

''You...'' Draco groans when Harry laughs at the damp spot on the crotch of his grey light-colored slacks.

''You came in your pants and I didn't even do anything!''

''Shut it, Harry.'' He makes the boy lick his fingers clean and Harry does it with obvious relish.

Draco waits for the guilt to come but it doesn't. Instead he feels...at ease. No guilt whatsoever at the fact that had just did something quite indecent with his younger brother. It's the most fun he's had in weeks to be completely honest.

Fuck. He can't wait to taste Harry's cunt for himself.

''Thank you.'' Draco kisses Harry's forehead and then the tip of his nose. ''I should really go and get cleaned up.'' He grimaces, glancing down at the damp spot on his pants. ''Wash up and get some sleep, alright?''

Harry affectionately nuzzles his cheek against Draco's shoulder before he nods.

''Goodnight, Draco. I'm glad you're back home.''

''Me too. Being home has never felt this good.''

x.x.x

Lucius slips into Harry's room twenty minutes later, the boy already freshly showered and clad in nothing but his silken dressing gown. Looking so very satisfied and accomplished.

''I trust that you managed to... _help_ Draco.''

''Mm. He was so very hesitant at first but...'' Harry tugs at the knot of his dressing gown. ''....he couldn't resist.''

''No sane man can resist your charm and beauty, my dear boy.'' His son preens at the compliment and Lucius finds his gaze traveling downwards.

He gets onto the bed, nudging his knee between the boy's thighs, ''Did he fuck you?''

''No.'' Harry twirls a strand of Lucius's hair around his finger. ''But he plans on doing so soon.'' The boy clamps his thighs together when Lucius teases at his opening with a finger. ''Mm...not tonight, daddy. I'm still so sensitive. James and you didn't allow me any rest the past few days. My pussy  _hurts_ , daddy.''

The spike in James's and Lucius's sexual appetite was...well, it was highly amusing, but the sex was better than ever. Now that he's got a cunt and that he's capable of achieving multiple orgasms, James and Lucius are more than eager to make him do just that. Just last night, he's got James eating his cunt out like a starved man before passing him over to Lucius and both of them had taken turns tongue-fucking him  _and_ fucking him, making Harry gush and squirt so much that he thinks he surely must have passed out at some point of time.

''Just a taste, sweetheart. Daddy wants to taste you.''

''But you won't stop once you've had a taste, daddy.'' Harry points out playfully, still refusing to spread his legs. '' _Behave,_ daddy!'' He laughs when his father attempts to force his thighs apart, the yearning evident in his eyes. ''It's James's turn to spend time with me tomorrow and he's just as bad as you are. I'm not going to get any rest at this rate. And there's still Draco.''

Lucius mouths at Harry's shoulder, ''You taste so  _sweet_ , my boy. Especially  _there_. Don't you want to sit on daddy's face again? Let daddy taste how sweet you are?''

At Lucius's persuasive tone, Harry finally allows his father to push his thighs apart.

'' _Just_ a quick taste, alright daddy?''

x.x.x

[The next day]

'' _Ah_ , James-'' Harry tugs at James's hair and he's not sure if he's trying to tug the male closer or push his head away. ''S-stop. I  _can't_ -'' His thighs are quivering from his recent orgasm and James's cheeks and chin are slick with Harry's release. _  
_

He's spread out on top of James's desk at work. Harry thinks he should have headed straight to Potter manor after class instead of deciding to wait for James to end work in his office.

''Just...once more.  _Please_.'' James pleads, and Harry jerks when the male's rough stubble drags against the sensitive folds of his cunt.

''You're supposed to be working on your report.''

''But this is much more fun than that stupid report.''

Harry props himself up on his elbows, and even he has to admit that he quite likes the sight of James in between his legs.

''Both my father and you.  _Insatiable_.''

''You  _love_ it.'' James wipes at his mouth with the back of his palm. ''I bet Draco enjoyed it too.'' He leans in and flicks the tip of his tongue against Harry's clit.

''He did and-  _fuck_.'' Harry squeezes his thighs together. ''I am this close to kicking you in the face, James Potter.'' He slips off the desk and picks up James's pants, tossing it at the male's face. ''Now, be a good and  _finish_ your work. I'll head off to the manor first.'' _  
_

''Aye, aye.'' James cleans up as much as he can and gets dressed before he helps Harry, expertly looping the boy's Slytherin tie into a perfect knot.

''What do you want to eat for dinner?'' When James opens his mouth to answer, the boy interjects with a quick, ''And 'you' is not an answer.''

James mutters a, ''Damn it!'' under his breath and Harry kisses him on the chin.

''That sour spicy pasta thing you made the last time.''

''Tom yum pasta?''

James nods, ''Yeah, that was  _really_ good.'' He runs his fingers through Harry's disheveled hair, combing the strands down. ''I'll see you later, babe. Love you.''

''Love you too, daddy.''

x.x.x

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am going to Hell for this.
> 
> That aside, I'm going to start a new job soon...which means I might not be able to update quickly. Sorry :c


	15. A Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Dark Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer (hopefully). And thank you all for wishing me luck with my new job! c:

Lucius briskly makes his way towards the hall where their monthly Death Eater meetings are usually held, Narcissa and Draco in tow. It was much more convenient when Malfoy manor used to be headquarters, but with Lucius working with the Ministry, it was decided by the Dark Lord that they would make use of Bellatrix's manor instead.

It's twenty minutes before nine but more than half the seats around the table are already filled up; the Zabinis, Yaxley, Dolohov, the Carrows, Rowle and a handful of others.

''Potter. Black.'' Lucius greets as he chooses his seat near the front of the table, trying not to let his amusement show when he sees that they're seated on either side of Severus. ''Severus.''

The Potions master looks as if he had consumed something  _extremely_ sour, clearly not amused himself at the expression on Lucius's face. The clack of Bellatrix's heels against the floor informs them of her presence as sweeps into the room with her husband, Rodulphus. He takes a seat next to James Potter and within seconds they're deep already deep in conversation about something.

Potter, although only recently introduced into their circle, gets along surprisingly well with most of them. Even Bellatrix, who usually has trouble trusting those who are not family, has warmed up to him. Of course, there are still a small minority that are skeptical of him since he  _is_ Head Auror afterall.

The remaining seats around the table becomes lesser as the time ticks closer to nine. The double doors swing open and the whole room falls completely silent the moment the Dark Lord enters, followed by an all too familiar sound as Nagini slithers in behind him. It is only recently, perhaps two years ago, that the Dark Lord managed to regain his human form once again. He would have succeeded much earlier if not for Dumbledore's and the Order's interference.

''It would seem-'' Voldemort begins as he takes his seat at the head of the table. ''-that the attack led by Bellatrix and Draco last weekend has proved effective. Sirius, has the Order decided on the next course of action?''

Sirius bows his head in respect before he speaks, ''The Order are in a panic, my Lord. They've lost Alastor Moody. Dumbledore is planning on recruiting more people to join the Order. At the same time, I heard from the gameskeeper, Hagrid, that Dumbledore is planning on sending him to liaise with the giants.''

The Dark Lord seems very pleased with the update, idly stroking the top of Nagini's head as he mulls over the words.

''Although we have currently regained the upper hand here, it would be best not to underestimate the old fool. Even if they manage to gain more followers, the number of people joining us will steadily increase as well. Lucius.'' He turns to address the man, straightening up in his seat. ''I trust that your son will be ready to receive the Dark Mark soon?''

''Yes, my Lord. He turns seventeen in a week's time. My Lord, if I may bring something up for discussion?''

The Dark Lord makes a gesture with his hand as if to say,  _''Proceed.''_

''It has been brought to my attention that Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have expressed their interest in joining us as Death Eaters.''

As expected, shocked gasps and curious murmurs broke out around the table. Mocking laughs too. Lucius ignores it all, keeping his calm gaze trained on the Dark Lord. There was no disgust or amusement on the Dark Lord's face, much to Lucius's surprise. Simply...curiosity.

''Go on, Lucius. You have my attention.''

Yaxley speaks up, alarmed, ''My Lord, with all due respect, a filthy  _Mudblood_ and a Weasley?'''

Sirius leans forward in his seat to address Yaxley, lips slightly thinned at the choice of words, ''She may be a Muggleborn, but I can assure you that she's smarter than a lot of pureblooded offsprings. Besides, she has expressed keen interest in the Dark Arts.''

''And how would  _you_ know that?''

''Because I am the one who granted her permission to seek out several books related to the Dark Arts in the Restricted section of the library.'' Sirius answers coolly, promptly shutting Yaxley up (for now).

Another Death Eater, Dolohov, raises a question, ''The Weasley boy then? His parents are part of the Order.''

It's James who chooses to answer this time around, ''The fact that he  _chose_ us proves that he's not as foolish as his parents, don't you think?''

Rodulphus shares a look with Bellatrix, ''How would you know that Dumbledore are not using them as spies?''

Lucius makes it a point to look at everyone around the table as he answers, ''Both of them are willing to be tested with Veritaserum. I'm sure that speaks volume about their sincerity in wanting to serve the Dark Lord. And Black is accurate. The Granger girl  _is_ smart. That I have to admit.''

Yaxley's expression crumples into that of obvious contempt, ''You're going  _soft_ , Lucius. In the past, you wouldn't even hesitate at killing off a Mudblood. Now you're siding them just because your son is friends with one? Before you know it, you're going to be a foolish Muggle-loving idiot like your son.'' The man sneers.

Both Lucius and Draco stiffen at the insult but before they can retaliate, Bellatrix stands up from her seat, slipping her wand out and pointing it at Yaxley.

''Don't you  _dare_ insult my sister's husband and their son like that, Yaxley. You are  _nothing_ compared to them.''

Yaxley's nervously shifts his gaze to the wand in Bellatrix's hand, ''Come now, Bellatrix.'' He attempts to soothe. ''A Mudblood? Us Death Eaters have  _always_ been purebloods!''

''It is not up for you to decide that, Yaxley. The Dark Lord will be the one to do so.'' Bellatrix hisses.

Rodulphus places a hand on her arm and murmurs something, guiding her to seat down once again.

Severus clears his throat, ''Black and Lucius are right. The Granger girl is indeed... _remarkable_ for a witch her age. The Weasley boy does have his merits too. As of now, only three of the Weasleys are recognized as members of the Order. Arthur, Molly and Percy Weasley. Their other sons have all taken a neutral stand. It would be easier to persuade them over to our side with one of them with us as Death Eater.''

James hums his agreement, ''It's the same with the Muggleborns too. Think about it. This... _hate_ we have towards the Muggleborns will be our downfall.'' He sharpens his gaze when both Yaxley and Dolohov scoffs. ''60% of them are neutral but what makes you think that they won't follow Dumbledore? With Hermione, a Muggleborn, as a Death Eater, it would be easier to sway the Muggleborns over to our side. Some of you may think that whoever the Muggleborns choose to support will not affect the outcome of the war, but we need  _all_ the support we can get.''

The rest of the Death Eaters are starting to look thoughtful now that Severus and James have made their points. They whisper amongst themselves until the Dark Lord demands for their attention once again, putting the topic on hold momentarily. Ultimately, it does not matter what each of them think about it for the Dark Lord would be the one to make the decision.

''Narcissa. Lucius.'' He dismisses the rest of the Death Eaters once the meeting ends and most of them file out of the room quickly. ''Regarding the matter which you brought up...'' The Dark Lord gently strokes a knuckle along the top of Nagini's head. ''...I wish to speak to Harry regarding this.''

''I understand, my Lord. I will inform him that you wish to meet him.''

''I am...looking forward to branding him as one of mine, Lucius. Draco has proven to be a very worthy Death Eater and I'm certain that Harry will not disappoint me as well.'' He rises up from his seat and hisses something at Nagini in Parseltongue. ''I will drop by the manor tomorrow to speak with him.''

x.x.x

''Potter, there is something that we must discuss.''

James slides off his glasses, wearily pinching at the bridge of his nose, ''That's one thing that I don't want to hear. Especially on a Monday morning.''

''Trust me, Potter. Your office is the  _last_ place I want to be at. Especially on a Monday.'' Lucius retorts, levitating away the stack of papers from the seat and setting it down on the desk instead. ''The Dark Lord wishes to speak to Harry regarding Granger's and Weasley's wish to join the Death Eaters.''

''And...?''

''Like the both of us, the Dark Lord...'' Lucius isn't exactly sure how to phrase it but he has to anyway. ''...is  _interested_ in pretty things as well.'' It takes a while for the realization to dawn on James and he sits up straighter in his seat. ''I assume that you understand what I'm getting at, Potter?''

''You mean...the Dark Lord might show an interest in Harry? Blimey! It's bad enough that I have to share him with you! Now the Dark Lord too?''

Lucius rolls his eyes at the man's dramatics, ''Oh, quit your whining, Potter. I would say that the Dark Lord will  _definitely_ show an interest in Harry. I'm afraid that we have no choice in this matter, Potter.''

''Well, not that I mind or anything. I'm not stupid enough to stop the Dark Lord from going after whoever or whatever he wants.'' James shrugs his shoulders in an easygoing manner. ''Harry  _is_ attractive. You sure he doesn't have any Veela blood in him? He's got blokes front, left, right and centre fallin' for him.''

''Trust me, I question myself as well at times.'' Lucius rises up from his seat and adjusts his robes. ''Have you gone through the documents which I passed to you last week?''

''Err...'' James glances at the stack of papers to his left. ''I'm sure it's there  _somewhere_.''

''Until now, it boggles me as to why Cornelius appointed you as Head Auror, Potter.''

''Trust me, I question myself as well at times.''

x.x.x

Harry thinks that he might be  _shaking_ as he nears the study, smoothing down the robes Narcissa had specially picked out for him for the nth time. His hands are  _trembling_ and his palms clammy and Harry feels as if he might throw up. Right, better not. Not exactly the best way to convince the Dark Lord. _  
_

He takes a deep breath, exhales and adjusts his robes again. _You can do this. It's just the Dark Lord. No big deal. Just the most powerful and fearsome wizard ever. That's all._

The door leading into Lucius's study is already open, but the spacious well-decorated study is empty. Harry heaves a quiet sigh of momentary relief but it doesn't last long when he feels another presence fill up the room a few seconds later. The overwhelming feeling of sheer _power_  that surrounds him tells him that it's the Dark Lord himself. Without lifting his head up, Harry calmly turns around and sinks to his knees to mirror a submissive position. Considering that he isn't a Death Eater yet, it would be best for him to show his utmost respect for the Dark Lord.

''My Lord.'' He greets politely, making sure to keep his tone light and the respect that he has for the man bleeds into his tone.

Yes, this is the man who has tortured  _and_ killed countless of people and to be kneeling before him...it is simply a feeling that Harry is unable to put into words. This is also the man who will  _change_ all of their lives for the better.

''You may rise.'' It's then that Harry realizes how  _different_ the Dark Lord sounds compared to the last time Harry had heard him speak two years ago.

Gracefully, Harry rises and with bated breath, he slowly raises his head up to finally meet the Dark Lord's gaze. Instead of the form that the Dark Lord had last taken on, Harry is greeted by someone who looks entirely  _human_. It's too late to stop it and a startled gasp slips past his lips.

''I apologize, my Lord. I...'' The Dark Lord's eyes are so very  _red_. ''It was not my intention to be rude.'' He bows his head in apology, heart hammering madly against his ribcage.

A finger tips his chin up and Harry is forced to meet the man's gaze this time round.

''I take no offense, Harry. It is a surprise, is it not? The last time we met, I was still in  _that_ form.'' The Dark Lord gently grips Harry by the chin, turning his face to the side a little. ''It's been two years and you've grown... _beautifully_ since then. You're a popular topic among the Death Eaters. They speak of how you've grown and I had to see for myself.''

Harry has  _always_ loved compliments and he can't help but to feel extremely  _flattered_ to have managed to capture the attention of the Dark Lord himself.

''You flatter me, my Lord, but thank you.''

The Dark Lord brushes a knuckle against the curve of Harry's cheekbones and he forces himself to  _not_ fidget, ''Your parents and Draco have served me faithfully all these years. I have  _high_ expectations of you, Harry.''

It's nerve-wracking to hear something like that from the Dark Lord himself. For  _years_ , the Malfoys and Bellatrix have always been the Dark Lord's most favored Death Eaters. Harry feels the expectation weighing down on his shoulders at that very moment.

''I will serve you to the very best of my ability, my Lord.''

''I am certain...'' The Dark Lord brushes the pad of his thumb across Harry's knuckles. ''...that you will, Harry.''

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Surprises and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James tells Harry the good news and Lucius doesn't know if the news that the Dark Lord has for him is good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has been....crazy, that's all I can say. It's exhausting and all I want to do is sleep the moment I get home. I have so many ideas for this fic but idek where to start because attempting to write hurts my head.HAHA /is being dramatic. But thank you, all of you lovely people out there <3

''Thank you, Albert. I really can't express how truly grateful I am that you've won this case for me.'' James clasps the lawyer's hand in a firm handshake, slipping a pouch full of Galleons from the inner pocket of his robes with his free hand. ''Here, for all your troubles.''

Albert shakes his head, declining the payment with a polite smile, ''I'm sure Lucius has told you that there would be no need for payment, Mr. Potter. I can't accept that-''

Insistent, James presses the pouch into the lawyer's palm and gives him a friendly clap on the shoulder, ''Take it, I  _insist_. Let's all meet together for drinks next time, eh?''

The pair of them stroll out from the court room, James in extremely high spirits upon hearing the verdict from the Judge. He tucks the A4-sized envelope under his arm. A case like this would usually stretch on for months, but thanks to Lucius's  _coughauthorityandstatuscough_ , they had to managed to wrap it up within a month. Ah, nothing that money and status cannot solve.

''Judging by that silly smile on your face, I take it that everything went well, Potter.'' They're greeted by Lucius at the entrance of the courtroom, cane in hand and his formal Ministry of Magic robes draped over his right arm. Probably just out from a meeting then.

''All thanks to you, Lucius.'' James clears his throat before he addresses the older Malfoy. ''I really am thankful to you and if there's  _anything_ -''

''Cut it, Potter. It's making the both of us uncomfortable.'' The Head Auror lets out a loud laugh instead, knowing that Lucius understands that he's really thankful for everything.

The corridor is a hustle and bustle of officers, some of them hurrying into the courtroom and others briskly making their way towards the office at the end. 

''James!'' Lily hurries past the door just as he's about to leave, and her lawyer shuffles off quickly towards the other end when he catches sight of Lucius and Albert. ''James, surely you're not this  _heartless_ ,'' She clutches at the sleeve of his robes, voice choked up with emotions and cheeks stained with tears. ''I can't...it's  _impossible_ for me to get by with just the house.''

He pries her fingers off his sleeves with disdain, ''Well, you've got your job, haven't you? I'm sure you'll be able to make ends meet. And-'' He gestures to the golden wedding band that's still snug around her finger. ''-you should take that off soon. I really don't want anyone else thinking that we're still together.''

A tear slides down Lily's cheek and she's  _humiliated_. Angrily, she wipes her cheeks with the back of her hand, '' _Who_ are you?'' She whispers, tone heavy with hurt and despair. ''You're not the James Potter that I fell in love and got married with. What  _changed_ you, James?''

''I believe you know the answer to that, Lily.''

x.x.x

Lucius finds Harry lounging about in the reading room when he returns home that evening. The boy is clad in nothing else but one of Lucius's black silken dressing robes and he has a book, probably one of Draco's Muggle literature novels), propped open in his lap. The tension that he's been shouldering since the meeting with Cornelius ebbs away.

''I take it that your mother isn't home.''

That can be the only reason why Harry is bold enough to be wearing something that belongs to his father. 

Lazily, the dark-haired boy lifts his head up to address the older Malfoy, ''She went out to have dinner and run some errands with Aunt Narcissa.''

Harry marks the page that he's currently at with the tip of his wand and the right-hand corner of the page glows for a second before it fades. He shuts the book and sets it aside, getting up on his feet to approach his father. 

''You look  _exhausted_ , Father.'' Carefully, he slides off his father's robes, a deep royal blue today, careful not to crease it too much before he folds it neatly and drapes it over the back of the armchair. ''James as well. The two of you are obviously not resting enough.'' The distaste is clearly evident in the boy's tone.

Lucius takes hold of his son's left arm and rolls the sleeves of the gown up, revealing the Dark Mark on the boy's inner left forearm. The beauty of it stands out against the milky paleness of Harry's skin, and Lucius raises it up to his lips, tenderly kissing the mark. It's already been a few days since Harry has been branded with it but the pride that Lucius has for his boy still lingers on strongly.

''Cornelius is... _paranoid_.'' The corners of Lucius's lips tip up into a smirk. ''Well, I suppose one cannot blame that fool for feeling that way. Especially after having seen the Dark Mark over the Ministry of Magic building that day. The Aurors have no choice but to take on extra shifts.''

''James told me that the Aurors who were killed that night were all ''insignificant''. He barely even knows their names! Honestly, he's having way too much fun.'' There's no disapproval, simply plain amusement and affection for the man that he's speaking about.

Lucius allows Harry to loop their arms together, the boy leading him towards the dining room, ''I instructed the house elves to prepare a few of your favorite dishes, daddy. I had no idea what you'd like...'' He trails off when his father tugs at the loose knot that's holding the dressing gown together, swiftly pressing him up against the edge of the dining table. ''I suppose, if you'd like, I can put myself on the menu for tonight's dinner as well.'' The dark-haired boy teases.

It's  _risky_ because Narcissa could return home soon, but Harry really can't bring himself to care. Lucius's gaze is  _heavy_  and the yearning he has for his son multiplies.

''I take it that the potion hasn't worn off yet?'' Lucius, not bothering to slip his leather hand-gloves of, slides his hand in between his son's thighs, satisfied when his palm comes into contact with moist heat.

''It's probably going...'' Harry spreads his legs a little wider, showing off the sheer lacy white piece that he had opted to wear that night.  _Best to go with slutty sometimes._ ''...to wear off in a day or two. I'm not too sure if that's a good-'' His breath hitches when Lucius pinches the flimsy fabric between gloved fingers; the black leather of his glove a contrast against the translucent white of his son's panties. ''-thing or a bad thing. Honestly, daddy. James and you are both  _horrible_.''

It's endearing how Harry loves whining about it but Lucius knows for a fact that the boy secretly loves the fact that he's powerful enough to reduce both Lucius and James into such a  _mess_. The boy has got them thinking with their cocks, that's for sure.

''You complain  _endlessly_ , but you always end up begging for more, my dear boy. Are you really going to blame daddy when you've got such a  _greedy_ cunt?'' Lucius trails the tip of his nose along the curve of Harry's jawline, following it up with little kisses against the boy's dewy skin while he palms at his son's pussy, intent on drawing out those lust-field mewls that Lucius loves very much.

He continues, gaze drawn to the damp spot that's starting to form on the fabric where Harry's slick is soaking through, making it seem even  _more_ see-through, ''Besides, if you plan on bearing a heir for Potter, it will be easier for you to conceive in this state. The chances of him  _impregnating_ you will be much higher.''

 _Impregnating_. The way the word rolls off Lucius's tongue has Harry attempting to clench his thighs together.

Harry clutches at his father's shoulders because that's the only way he's capable of holding himself up right now. He's practically weak in the knees with the idea of Lucius fucking him open with his gloves still intact.

''Do you think he'll want it, daddy?'' Harry shifts a little and the silken dressing gown slips off his shoulders, the material hanging on the crook of his elbows instead.

Lucius uses a finger to tug Harry's panties to the side, ''Why ask such a silly question, my boy? Do you not see the  _yearning_ on his face when he's with you, when he  _fucks_ you and how he rubs his palms over your belly whenever he comes deep inside of you? That should be answer enough, Harry.'' Teasingly, Lucius drags the tip of his gloved finger along the boy's slit, staining the leather with a clear, sticky substance.

Lucius brings it up to his lips, dragging the flat of his tongue against the sweet-salty drops.

''If it wasn't for my marriage with your mother...'' Harry's cheeks bloom pink because he  _knows_ what is on his father's mind and really, it shouldn't be making him feel so bloody  _aroused_.

Aroused enough for a gush of slick to stain his new panties.

''Daddy, you know that it's not... _mmm_...'' He momentarily forgets what he's about to say when his father works his pussy open with two fingers, the digits slipping in easily enough since Lucius had fucked Harry before leaving for work that morning. ''...it's  _not_ impossible. Oh... _fuck!_ '' Harry reaches back and grips the edge of the table, shamelessly spreading his legs wider.

Lucius fingerfucking him while Harry still has his panties on is probably one of the hottest things ever.

The sensation is entirely different with Lucius's leather gloves still on, but it's not unpleasant. Far from it. In fact, it has the walls of Harry's cunt pulsing hotly as the leather rubs against the insides. The gloves are stained with slick by now and each time his father drives his fingers in, twisting and crooking them, there seems to be  _more_ slick.

''Perhaps sometime in the near future. But for now, I am content with having  _you_ as my son.'' Harry weakly slaps a palm against his father's chest upon hearing those sweet, honeyed words and Lucius thinks it's endearing how his boy can still be so  _shy_ ,

Lucius can't deny the fact that it is indeed a tempting thought. Then again, although incest relationships among pureblood families are all too common, pregnancy is  _not_. Although current wizarding laws recognize same-sex relationships, incestuous relationships are definitely against the law. Unless...influential parties are concerned (read: purebloods who are able to buy their way into marrying members of their own family). Pregnancy would be another matter altogether. It is a thought that Lucius tucks away in the back of his mind for now.

He draws his fingers out and a string of sticky juices connect the tip of his fingers to Harry's cunt. Effortlessly, Lucius lifts the boy up onto the table, both of them paying no heed to one of the antique vases that topples over onto the floor with a ear-piercing crash. Lucius claims his seat at the head of the table and what a  _wonderful_ sight is it for tired eyes; Harry's thighs wantonly spread, his panties  _wet_ and his fleshy cunt so very  _pink._

With a cheeky grin, Harry props himself up on his elbows,

_''Bon appetit, Father.''_

Lucius wastes no time in pressing his face up against his boy's cunt, savoring the sticky liquid that's steadily dripping down his thighs and _oh_ , what a fine meal indeed. Ever since Harry had consumed the potion, he's been much more  _sensitive_ and Lucius had nearly swore when the boy had squirted the first time, thrashing on the bed as Lucius pinned him down against the mattress. Since then, James and he has been trying to find out just how long Harry can last before he falls asleep from sheer exhaustion.

'' _Daddy_ -'' Harry whines when Lucius stops him from pressing his thighs together, prying it apart as he relentlessly licks and sucks and nips at the all-too tempting treat in front of him. Lucius's chin is a mess of saliva and slick and gone was his usually controlled demeanor. 

''Now, now. You should know better that I do like to... _savor_ my food, Harry. It's rude to rush through a meal.''

Lucius vaguely hears Harry  _swearing_ at him.

x.x.x

''What's this?''

Harry suspiciously eyes the A4-sized brown envelope that's on the table. There's even a pretty yellow ribbon around it. He turns to James for an answer but the older male simply gestures for him to open it.

''Consider it another birthday present from me.''

''Seriously? Not that I'm ungrateful, but you've bought me  _a lot_ of thins, daddy. But oh! I  _really_ love those robes you got for me. Even Father approves of them. He grudgingly admitted that you do have some sort of taste afterall.'' Plopping down onto the sofa, the dark-haired boy reaches for the envelope, eager to find out what the contents are. '' _And_ -'' His grin turns sly. ''-the panties too. Father all but ripped it off me yesterday night.''

''What?! He tore it?!'' James yelps in disbelief. ''Bloody hell, those were really  _pricey_ knickers! And I wanted to see you in them!'' He whines, clearly displeased that the opportunity has been ruined by the older Malfoy.

Harry's laughter rings out sweetly in the room and James can't help but to be drawn to that sound, padding over to join Harry on the sofa. He loops an arm around the boy's shoulders, watching as the younger male slips the ribbon off.

''Should I be alarmed that there's a Ministry of Magic seal on the envelope?''

''No, not really. Go on, open it.''

Harry peels off the lid of the envelope and peers inside, his curiosity heightening when he sees a thin stack of documents inside, drawing the papers out. James is restless next to him, fidgeting and all, and Harry smacks him soundly on the thigh.

''Read it aloud.'' James instructs.

''... _The Judge held that the respondent has behaved in such a way that the petitioner cannot reasonably be expected to live with the respondent, that the marriage between James Potter and Lily Luna Evans has broken down irretrievably and decreed that said marriage be dissolved unless sufficient cause be shown to the Court within seven weeks from the making of this decree why such decree should not be made absolute.''_ _  
_

Silence greets them once Harry finishes reading from the paper and James gazes at him expectantly, waiting for some sort of response. He's been dying to tell Harry about this but he didn't want to say anything until the divorce was finalized. The silence is a tad unnerving somehow.

''This...is this for  _real_?''

''Yeah, see? There's the Ministry seal and everything.'' James grins broadly, gesturing to the bottom of the paper. ''It's only been finalized yesterday. I wanted to tell you earlier but I wanted to make sure that I got everything settled. It's  _over_. It's finally well and truly over, Harry.''

To be rid of the marriage that has been weighing down on his shoulder for  _years_ is a relief. It sounds harsh, but that's the truth of it.

''I...it's just...I mean...'' At a loss for words, Harry settles for drawing James into a tight, tight hug instead to convey his happiness.

Any normal person would feel like a home-wrecker, maybe feel the slightest shred of guilt for breaking up a marriage. But not Harry. He feels  _far_ from guilty or pity for Lily Evans. He kinds of want to be all up in her fact gloating to her about it. Hah.

''How do you feel?'' Harry asks, his words muffled as he nuzzles his face against the crook of James's neck.

''I suppose...I'm not feeling the loss. I've lost her, but I have  _you_ now. That's all that matters now. I can finally build a new life.'' He leans back, closing his hands around the boy's smaller ones. '' _Thank you._ ''

''Silly. You know you have nothing to thank me for right? All I did was  _seduce_ you. Blatantly. You are  _aware_ that I'm the one who practically broke your marriage up?'' It's the  _smug_ way that Harry says it that has James dragging him in for a messy kiss, both of them laughing breathlessly when they draw back for air.

''You're such a fucking little shit.''

''And yet you  _love_ me.''

Harry's still wearing it around his neck; the ring with the Potter crest which James had given to him. He has two around the chain now. One which belongs to James and the other one which was gifted to him on his sixteenth birthday by his father. It's proof that Harry is owned by these two men and nothing arouses Lucius and James more than knowing that Harry  _belongs_ to them.

Mind, body and soul.

''And yet, I do not regret it.''

They kiss, slower this time round until Harry whispers against his lips, ''Just so you know...'' He guides James's right hand down to his ass. ''...I'm wearing the green one tonight. The one with  _James Potter's_ stitched in gold at the back.''

''You really are a fucking little shit, you minx.''

x.x.x

The announcement that the Dark Lord makes at the next Death Eater meeting comes as a surprise, but it's not an unpleasant one. It is, however, met with mixed reactions.

''My Lord, surely you're not  _serious_ about this.'' Yaxley protests as he stands up from his seat.

Bellatrix glares at him from where she's seated and he flinches, ''Are you  _questioning_ our Master's decision?''

''I...no...'' The man falters, but he picks up his courage once again, clearly intent on proving his point, ''My Lord, they will see us as a  _joke_. All these years, only purebloods are known to have served you! Besides, how are we to know if we can trust those two? This could cost us the war, my Lord.''

Harry thinks that he really  _hates_ Yaxley. Useless good-for-nothing. All talk and no action. But Harry keeps silent as it is not his place to speak. He is new afterall. Unlike Yaxley, he's immensely pleased with the Dark Lord's decision and he can't wait till the meetings ends so that he can relay the good news to his best friends.

''The decision has been made, Yaxley.'' Rodulphus answers in that deep, quiet voice of his and it's a subtle warning for the other Death Eater. ''It is an insult to question what the Dark Lord has decided. He knows what is best for us.''

''And bringing in a  _Mudblood_ and a blood traitor is best for us?'' Yaxley sneers. ''With all due respect, my Lord, I hardly think that a stupid seventeen year old who lacks experience-'' He glares over at Harry, who is trying very best not to roll his eyes. ''-knows what is best for us.''

''Watch your mouth, Yaxley.'' Draco snarls, his fingers tightening around his wand. ''It would do good for you to know your place before you attempt to speak.''

Sirius addresses the other Death Eater with an expression of barely concealed disgust, ''Yes, do know your place, Yaxley. The Malfoys have served the Dark Lord with utmost loyalty all these years. They've done than you have possibly managed to achieve. It is as what Rodulphus says. The Dark Lord knows what is best for us and for the upcoming war.''

''I do not see how a filthy Mudblood is capable of helping us-''

''That is  _enough_ , Yaxley.'' The Dark Lord hisses in a chilling tone, looking utterly displeased and regarding Yaxley with a look as if he's some sort of vermin at the table. ''I will not have you question my decisions or insult Lucius and his family. If you do not wish to end up as Nagini's dinner, I suggest that you sit down and keep your worthless comments to yourself.''

Nagini hisses viciously in response, her beady eyes trained at the Death Eater and he has no choice but to sit down, clearly not wanting to end up as the snake's dinner. It's certainly a fate that none wishes to meet.

''It is true that only purebloods have served me all these years.'' The Dark Lord continues, regarding each and every one of them, and Harry resists the urge to fidget in his seat when those red eyes fall upon him. ''However, this is a war that we  _must_ win. For that to happen, certain changes will have to take place. We cannot afford to have the Muggleborns become followers of Dumbledore. I have failed once and I do  _not_ wish for history to repeat itself. I believe that the with and her friend will be of much use to us. They will receive the Dark Mark when the time comes.''

The Dark Lord's words are final and anyone sane enough knows better than to argue with Voldemort himself. By the end of the meeting, Yaxley is  _still_ seething and he rudely brushes past Lucius, making sure to knock against the male's shoulder.

''What the hell crawled up his ass?''

Sirius makes a face at Yaxley's retreating back, ''Jealous. With Bellatrix and Lucius closest to the Dark Lord, Yaxley has no chance of becoming one of his favored Death Eaters. Not to mention that his son's a bloody useless clotpole too. A far cry from Draco and you. I'm telling you, he's going to get himself killed one day.''

''Lucius, I would like to have a word with you.'' The Dark Lord stands up and Nagini slithers over to where Sirius is, coiling around his left leg affectionately.

Lucius excuses himself from Bellatrix, Rodolphus and his brother, briskly making his way over towards the vacant study next to the meeting room.

''My Lord?''

Voldemort gestures to the armchair opposite of him and Lucius takes a seat. It's odd, and some might think otherwise, but Lucius thinks that it's actually much more nerve-wracking to face the Dark Lord in his human form.

''The attack that Harry and Draco led two nights ago...I have to say that I'm tremendously impressed, Lucius. Draco has always been magnificent but together with Harry, I dare say that they're  _unstoppable_.'' One might think that the Dark Lord does not pay attention to his Death Eaters but he  _knows_ and he  _observes_. ''While Draco has more of a strategic mind, Harry is particularly skilled in dueling. Perhaps it is time that you have Bellatrix or Sirius train him in using the Unforgivable Curses.'' _  
_

Lucius nods his agreement, folding his hands on top of his thigh, ''As you wish, my Lord.'' He hesitates for a moment before continuing. ''My Lord, I apologize if Harry's suggestion for his friends to join us as Death Eaters has caused a rift between you and...a handful of them.''

''Now, Lucius. Do you really think that I care what they think of me? What I care about is the  _war_. My powers diminished greatly the first time I was defeated and I cannot afford that this time round. Attempting to regain my human form was not easily achievable. Though I'm hardly keen of the idea of introducing a Muggleborn into our ranks, I have to admit that it is crucial we have their support. Dumbledore may be an old fool, but he's not entirely useless. It would not do us good to underestimate him.'' The Dark Lord cocks his head to the side slightly. ''However, this is not what I wish to speak to you about.''

''Speak your mind, my Lord.''

''What I wish to know is that... _why_ does young Harry smell so very  _fertile_ , Lucius?''

The question takes Lucius off-guard for a good ten seconds.

''A genitalia changing potion, my Lord.'' Lucius manages to offer as an answer once he finally gathers his wits. ''As you are aware, Harry is in a...open relationship with James Potter and myself. We had him consume a genitalia changing for our own...well, I'm sure you understand. It seems that Severus might have brewed it a tad too strong.''

''Ah, I see.'' The Dark Lord's initial curiosity is now replaced with thoughtfulness. ''I have been wondering about that ever since I came by your Manor to speak with Harry. And how is it, Lucius?''

''I'm sorry, my Lord...but are you actually-''

''Come now. Humor me, Lucius.'' Voldemort reclines back against the seat.

''It is...'' Lucius swallows, his throat dry all of a sudden. ''It is a pleasure like no other, my Lord. Truly  _divine_ and all I can say is that it is enough to overwhelm the most powerful of men, my Lord. Perhaps I may sound biased for Harry is my son, but you would want no other after having a taste of him.''

''And who else has your son spread his legs for, Lucius?''

It is not an insult, but merely simple curiosity.

''Apart from James Potter and I, Draco as well, my Lord. My Lord, it may not be my place to ask you this, but is there a reason why...'' He's not exactly sure how to phrase his question without getting himself Crucio-ed.

The Dark Lord laughs, but it's not a mocking sort of laugh.

''Why the sudden interest? I suppose I will be honest with you, Lucius. You, apart from Bellatrix, are the only I can trust. I wish for a heir, Lucius. It has been said, though I do not know how  _credible_ it is, that only the youngest child coming from a pureblood family is capable of bearing me one. There is no doubt that that there are more than enough of my followers who are all too willing to offer me their sons and daughters, Lucius, but I do not trust them. There are those who pledge their undying loyalty to me but are plotting to take over my throne. You and your family, on the other hand, have served me faithfully all these years. Even when I lost my powers after the first war. You have sacrificed and done a great deal of things for me, but perhaps, I have another request to ask of you as your Dark Lord.''

A pause.

''I wish for Harry to bear me a heir, Lucius.''


	17. A Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter since I probably won't be able to update until next weekend.This story just keeps getting more and more complicated, don't you think? Honestly, I have no idea how this even progressed from just Harry/Lucius to Harry/James and now with slight!Draco/Harry and tadaaah, Voldemort/Harry. I don't even think Hell wants me now.HAHAHA.

''A heir?''

''Yes, a heir. The Dark Lord wishes for Harry to bear him one. It is said that only the youngest child of a pureblood family is capable of bearing him a heir. He does not trust others, Narcissa. I suppose that is one of the reasons why he has approached us regarding this.''

Bellatrix reaches over to squeeze her sister's hand when she sees just how helpless Narcissa looks, ''It will be an honor like no other, my dear sister. The Dark Lord has always wanted a heir to call his own. Harry-'' She directs a fond smile at him over the table. ''-is the best person for this.''

''But Father, Harry...he's only  _seventeen_.'' Draco stresses out, casting a worried look at his younger brother. ''Male pregnancies are not all that common. I am sure that you're aware of the fact that it may come with complications. The chances of it happening are  _low_...but still.''

''The younger he is, the more  _fertile_ he will be, Draco. The chances are much higher that way. Also, the Dark Lord will ensure that your brother will be cared for in the best way possible.'' He assures his older son before turning his attention to Harry. ''Harry, I understand that this may come as a shock for you. The Dark Lord is not going to force this upon you if you do not wish it. It is entirely up to you.''

Lucius may not look as if he is worried but deep down, he is aware of the problems that his son might encounter should he wish to take the risk. 

Harry has to agree with his Aunt Bellatrix. To bear an  _heir_ for the Dark Lord, the most powerful man alive, would be an honor like no other. At the same time, while same-sex marriages are common in the wizarding world, the percentage of male pregnancies are much lower. Most couples usually prefer to adopt since attempting a natural birth could result in complications. Those who opt for that would be highly recommended to take a long-term genitalia changing potion that would only wear off only after the baby has been delivered safely.

''James.'' Narcissa switches her attention to the Head Auror. ''What do you think of this?''

''When Lucius informed me that Dark Lord will most definitely show an interest in Harry, I had no idea that it would lead to this.'' James answers truthfully. ''I can't say that I'm not worried. Male pregnancies  _can_ be risky. Moreover, Harry is  _young_ and we do not know if his body will be able to take the Dark Lord's magic. But at the end of the day, it is not my decision to make, Narcissa. But trust me when I say that what I feel for Harry will  _not_ change should he decide to go for it.'' He adds in, placing a hand on Harry's knee to squeeze it affectionately. ''The fact that the Dark Lord has chosen Harry out of all others speaks volume. For if it was me, I would want no other person but Harry to be the one carrying my child.''

Harry is aware that it's not exactly easy for James to be this understanding about the matter. With his divorce finalized, the both of them had discussed about going public with the relationship. If Harry decides to bear an heir for the Dark Lord, whatever plans they had will have to be put on hold. At the same time, to be completely honest, Harry had already made up his mind the moment Lucius had relayed the news to them. In a way, he wanted to  _prove_ his worth. The mere  _idea_ of being the one to conceive the Dark Lord's child made him all hot and tingly under the collar. Only a fool would deny such an opportunity and what a truly wonderful opportunity it was.

For out of all the other pureblooded sons and daughters, the Dark Lord had singled  _him_ out. The Malfoys were not the only ones loyal to the Dark Lord. He could have his pick of who he wanted for this task. James reaches over for his hand and laces their fingers together and Harry looks at him straight in the eye,  _searching_.

_I understand, Harry._

''I've made up my mind, Father. I  _will_ bear an heir for the Dark Lord.''

x.x.x

Draco sits down on the edge of the mattress as he watches Harry get ready for bed, his handsome face pinched with slight exasperation.

''Harry, are you  _really_ sure about this? You're so... _young_ and James is right. We have no idea if you body is going to be able to take it. This  _is_ the Dark Lord that we're talking about. His magic is greater than all of ours combined.''

The raven-haired teenager slips over to his older brother and perches himself in Draco's lap. Draco, used to his brother being all touchy-feely, simply scoots back a little before wrapping his arms securely around his younger brother. In all honesty, Draco could see why the Dark Lord had singled his brother out. Just like Lucius, James, Draco and all the men out there who had the fortune to lay his eyes on Harry, the Dark Lord saw  _it_ in him. Perhaps it was the way that Harry carried himself; all coy confidence and mild seduction.

''Draco, I know you're worried, but trust me, I  _really_ want this. I know it sounds crazy. But one of the reasons why I'm doing this is also for our family, Draco.'' _  
_

Resigned, Draco simply pinches at his brother's cheek, ''It's _impossible_ to talk you out of anything once you've made up your mind. Granger was right. Us Malfoys are known for our 'pig-headedness'. Fucking hell, can't believe I just quoted her.'' He grumbles under his breath.

Without a warning whatsoever, Draco swiftly adjusts their position so that Harry's back is flat against the mattress and he's on top of the younger boy.

''Fuck. I'm not going to be able to fuck you once you're pregnant with his child.''

''Seriously, Draco. It's only going to be  _nine_ months. Besides, you've survived all these years. I'm sure your dick isn't going to shrivel up and die.'' Harry teases, half-heartedly punching his older brother in the shoulder.

Draco slips an arm under Harry's head, ''That was before I found out what a slutty little minx you are. Nine months, Harry. If you think that the Dark Lord is possessive over Nagini, imagine what it's going to be like when you're carrying his child. He's probably going to  _Avada Kedavra_ anyone who dares to aggravate you. And then feed them to Nagini.''

Harry toys with the buttons of his brother's shirt, circling it with the tip of his finger before popping the first one open, ''What happened to the person who was so  _hesitant_ at first about fucking me?'' He writhes and giggles when his older brother tickles his sides in response.

''That was  _before_ I got to know about Father and you. If I hadn't arrived home early that day, I wouldn't have known that the two of you have been doing for years. I mean, I have to admit...it was a  _huge_ shock.''

''You were so  _awkward_ around me that week.'' Harry recalls, bubbling with laughter at the memory. ''But Father and James don't mind, you know that, right?'' He asks, cupping Draco's cheeks in his palms. ''I know it's  _dirty_ , but that's why it feels so  _amazing_. To be able to please both my father and brother in this way.''

Draco knows that the love and affection that he holds for Harry is still brotherly. It's not the same kind of love that both Lucius and James have for the boy. It's a little bit complicated to explain and it's a whole lot messed-up, but Draco isn't too bothered by it. Especially after he had accidentally walked in on his Father fucking Harry on the dining table that one night. Lucius had  _barely_ seemed fazed at all while Draco stood in the doorway  _gawking_ at the sight before him.

At that point of time, Harry had been so far gone that he hadn't realized Draco was there. He could have picked his feet up and left, pretend that he saw  _nothing_ but Draco was rooted to the spot. Burning with a mixture of shame and arousal as he watched his younger brother get fucked by their  _father_.

_''I am certain that there are question that you wish to ask me, Draco.''_

_Draco has no idea what to ask really. Yes. Questions. Lots of it. How did this start? When did it begin? How long has it been going on? He's far too embarrassed to look at his father in the eye but when he finally musters up the courage to do so, Draco finds that Lucius actually looks...well, amused. At ease, as well, considering the fact that his oldest son had just walked in on him fucking Harry two hours ago._

_''Is...is Harry okay with this?'' That's the first question that pops out of his mouth._

_Lucius, who's pouring himself a glass of strong whiskey, pauses, ''Harry is a consenting party in this relationship, Draco. Rape is beyond me, I assure you. I would not force myself upon my own son against his will.''_

_Right. Stupid question. Of course Lucius wouldn't. He wouldn't risk everything. Besides, Harry had seemed all too willing afterall. Pleading and mewling and begging for Lucius to fuck him harder. Faster. Merlin, best not think about that for now. Draco finally takes a seat and his father holds out a glass towards him, which he gratefully accepts._

_''How did it...how long has this been going on?'' He's not being his usual articulate self, but Draco is certain that Lucius will overlook it this time round._

_It's not always that you walk in on your father and brother having sex._

_Swirling the amber liquid in his glass, Lucius remains silent for a moment before he answers, ''Since your brother turned fourteen. It was supposed to remain a one-time affair, but he offered himself to me and who was I to resist such beautiful temptation?'' Silence. ''Are you disgusted with me, Draco?''_

_Disgust? No. Not when Draco had allowed himself to be seduced by Harry. Not when he himself had harbored thoughts of doing all sort of inappropriate things with his brother._

_''I can't say that I am, Father.'' Draco clutches at his glass tightly. ''Harry...he is very attractive. He...well...'' He takes a quick sip of the drink and the liquid leaves a faint burning sensation down his throat. ''I have touched him, Father. Inappropriately. A few times.'' Draco admits. ''But I have yet to f-'' He can't bring himself to say the word 'fuck' so openly in front of his father. ''I have yet to bed him.''_

_It's weird to be discussing this so casually with his father. It's as if they're discussing the weather for god's sake._

_''And how was it, Draco? Allowing yourself to succumb to such temptation?''_

_Quietly, Draco mulls over his father's questions, recalling the few occasions that he had allowed himself to indulge. Harry sucking his cock while Draco fingerfucked him in the ass or worked a dildo inside of him. Burying his face in between his brother's pert ass cheeks in the Slytherin common room when there had been no one else around. It was so much more different than when he had fooled around with other people._

_''It didn't feel dirty or wrong. It's...I can't exactly describe it, Father. Harry makes me feel good and relaxed, and that's all there is to it. It's not...complicated or anything. Well, perhaps a little.'' Draco heaves a quiet sigh. ''I feel like I should feel disgusted that I'm sexually attracted to him. The problem is...I'm not. Disgusted, that is.''_

Their conversation had stretched on for hours and by the end of it, Draco had felt infinitely better about it. It was still difficult to wrap his mind around the fact that Lucius had  _that_ sort of relationship with his brother, but it was the same for Draco as well, wasn't it? Like Lucius, he was sexually attracted to his own brother.

''What are you thinking about?'' Harry asks, poking at the spot where Draco's brows are furrowed together.

''That I'm a very  _horrible_ big brother who doesn't feel all that bad about fucking you.'' Draco answers, kissing his brother fondly on the tip of his nose. ''And that I shouldn't worry so much. The Dark Lord is going to ensure that you have the best care possible.  _And_ -'' He continues, shamelessly groping at his brother's ass through his short sleep shorts. ''-I'm thinking that you should turn over and let your older brother fuck this gorgeous ass of yours. Since the next time I'm going to go near it is nine months later.''

x.x.x

Extremely grumpy  _and_ hungry (quite a lethal combination), James is the first to leave the meeting room once the meeting with Cornelius ends. Meetings, meetings and more meetings. While it does not bode well for the Ministry of Magic, it's wonderful news for the Death Eaters. The Ministry and the Order are panicking at all the recent attacks that have been launched recently. What more with the news that the giants have refused to cooperate with Dumbledore. Sirius had informed James that he was going to go crazy being cooped up at Order Headquarters every damn day.

He hurries down the corridor, ignoring the greetings directed his way and at least most of them are smart enough to realize that he's not exactly in the best of moods. He catches Lucius stepping off the elevator and judging by the expression on the older Malfoy's face, he can only be here for one thing.

''Judging by how  _often_ I keep seeing you here, Cornelius is finally going off his rocker eh?''

With the elections coming up soon and the threat of the upcoming war, Cornelius Fudges is slowly becoming highly strung up. The Daily Prophet has been printing article after article detailing his incompetence on dealing with the threats and it seems that the man is slowly starting to unravel at the seams. James knows for a fact that Lucius has been paying (and threatening) them to write such articles. With the wizarding world slowly losing their faith in Cornelius Fudge, there is no doubt that he would easily enough manage to replace the man as Minister at the upcoming elections.

''He acts like a child that needs to be reassured that everything is going to be alright. Pathetic.''

''Well, you won't have to worry about him anymore once you're Minister.'' James shrugs off his work robes and drapes it over his arm, glancing up when the elevator dings. ''Right, good luck dealing with him then.''

James intends on locking himself up in the office for the rest of the day so that no one else can disturb him. He eyes his office door with a sense of trepidation when he sees that it's partially open. To his relief, it's only Harry that he finds inside.

''What are you doing here? Don't you have classes?''

''Holidays, remember?'' Harry tugs James down by his tie to give him a proper kiss on the lips, licking and mapping the insides of his lover's mouth. ''Mm, spearmint. Let me guess...meeting with a lot of higher-ups?''

''Fudge and a couple of Directors.'' James nudges his nose against Harry's. ''You have no idea how  _glad_ I am that you're here, but I'm afraid that I won't be much fun today. I've got to head down to the other Departments to settle some nonsense that someone else fucked up. And there's a report which I have no choice but to complete by today. God, I sound so  _boring_ and  _responsible_.''

''Oh, the horror.'' Harry laughs, combing his fingers through the messy strands of James's hair. ''It's fine, daddy. I actually stopped by to drop off the lunch that Mother cooked. I told her to cook your share as well.'' He glances over at the containers stacked on the table. ''Don't forget to eat them, alright? And for god's sake, get some proper sleep when you can.''

James has been with Harry long enough (in his opinion) to know when something is bothering his lover. He had noticed it since a few days ago but hadn't wanted to press since he knows the boy will approach him when the time comes. But if James wants a peace of mind while he works, James  _really_ needs to know what's wrong.

''Alright, Harry Malfoy.'' James tries to stern as sound as possible, using his Head Auror voice. The one that has most of his Aurors cowering. ''What's the matter? Don't bother lying to me.  _Something_ is bothering you.'' Harry, on the other hand, doesn't look the slightest bit afraid.  _Malfoys._ ''But seriously.'' He softens a little, cupping Harry by his nape. ''Tell daddy what's bothering you, love. Is it me? I know I haven't been around lately-''

''No. No, it's not that.'' The raven-haired male shakes his head hastily. ''It's just...'' Harry purses his lips together, regarding James with a conflicted expression. ''I guess I've been thinking too much recently. Are you...are you really  _alright_ with it? Me bearing the Dark Lord a heir?'' Nervously, he toys with the rings hanging around his neck. ''I know that we discussed about going public with our relationship but with this, we'll have to put it off for awhile. Am I being far too selfish, James?''

''Oh, Harry.'' James tweaks at the boy's nose between his fingers, eliciting a yelp. ''So this is what that's been bugging you?'' The boy nods his head. ''I said it, didn't I? I respect whatever decisions that you think is best for you and for your family. I mean, I can't say that I'm not  _worried_. But I know you better than you think. You're going to  _resent_ me if I talk you out of it. We have a whole lifetime ahead of us, love. There's no rush. So stop worrying that pretty little head of yours. Now, give daddy a smile.''

Obviously relieved, Harry manages a watery smile and he hides in face against James's shoulder when the male draws him in for a hug.

''Think there's time for us to slot a quickie in?''

'' _James!_ '

x.x.x

''Father.'' Harry stops in his tracks the moment they reach the iron-wrought gates of Bellatrix's manor. ''I'm... _scared_.''

Growing up, both Draco and Harry have learnt not to show their weaknesses in front of others. But at this exact moment, Harry can't help but to feel like he's stepping into a completely foreign territory. Something which he doesn't have control of.

This isn't Lucius or James. Or Draco.

Lucius closes his gloved fingers over his son's shoulders, ''It is fine to be scared, Harry. But remember, all of us are so very  _proud_ of you, my boy.'' Lucius would have liked to comfort his boy with a kiss but it's out of the question since they're outside. With Death Eaters walking in and out of the place, anyone could catch them.

The gates swing open and they're greeted by Bellatrix at the front door.

''My, Harry, you're certainly dressed to impress tonight.''

Harry offers both his cheeks for Aunt Bellatrix to kiss and the woman leads him through the confusing maze that is actually her manor. Glancing over his shoulder, he manages to catch the comforting smile that his father directs at him. They arrive at one of the rooms and Bellatrix fusses over him for a little bit. She smoothes down his robes, a deep burgundy color that Narcissa and specially picked out for him.

''The Dark Lord is waiting inside. Harry, I honestly cannot express how  _proud_ I am of you.'' Bellatrix gently kisses him on the forehead and squeezes his arm in an affectionate gesture. ''Everything will be fine, Harry.''

At that moment, Harry feels an overwhelming surge of love for the woman in front of him and he gives her a quick hug before she retreats down the corridor. Taking a deep breath and exhaling quietly, Harry slowly pushes the door open and steps inside. The heavy curtains are drawn and the only source of light inside the room comes from the fire burning in the fireplace. Harry is grateful for that at least. It's been far too chilly in the evenings lately. The crackling of the wood comforts him.

''My Lord.'' Respectfully, Harry sinks down with one knee on the ground in front of the figure that's already seated in one of the high-backed armchairs.

He sits there, as regal and imposing as ever. The Dark Lord gives him the order to rise and he waits for the man to allow him to take a seat before doing so. 

''Your father has informed me of your decision, Harry. Tell me, my dear boy, what made you agree to it?''

''It is simple, my Lord. I am simply doing what you wish of me. Also...'' He raises his head up a fraction, gazing at the other male in a demure manner. ''To be truthful, the idea of bearing your heir is highly  _appealing_. I am not foolish enough to waste such an opportunity.''

The Dark Lord outright laughs at Harry's honesty, approval in his eyes as he regards the teenager in front of him.

''It seems that I have picked the right person afterall. I have given Lucius my word that you will be well-cared for, Harry. He may be loyal to me but I sense the worry in him. You are, afterall, his precious son.'' The Dark Lord soundlessly gets up to his feet and Harry stays still in his chair as the man closes the distance between them. ''I can see why they  _fall_ to their knees for you, my dear boy.'' The man murmurs, stroking the tip of his wand along the curve of Harry's cheekbone, the red of his eyes even brighter with the flames in the fireplace flickering behind them.

''You flatter me, my Lord. I am but just a boy.''

''A boy who will soon bear me a  _child_. '' The Dark Lord corrects. ''You're  _far_ from just a boy, Harry.'' The Dark Lord tips his chin up with the tip of his wand. ''I will call for a Healer to give you a thorough check-up.'' He leans down, a thoughtful expression on his face. ''Your scent has changed. It's _less_...stronger now. I take it that the potion has worn off?''

Harry nods his head in response, ''Yes, my Lord. It was a short-term potion.''

''And yet, you still smell as  _fertile_ as when I first met you.'' In such close proximity, Harry can see just how  _affected_ the Dark Lord is by his very scent; his shoulders taut with slight tension and the reds of his eyes brighter than normal. ''My dear Harry, if I wasn't such a  _patient_ man....'' His tone sounds much more ragged now but in the next second, the Dark Lord looks as composed as before. ''But good things are worth the wait, yes?''

''Falkey.''

A house elf appears and he bows deeply, ''Master.''

''Call for my usual Healer from St. Mungo's.'' The Dark Lord instructs and with another deep bow, the house elf disappears with a piercing crack.

Five minutes have yet to pass when they're interrupted by another crack, Falkey reappearing once again but this time, with a sleepy-looking middle-aged man.

''Falkey has brought Healer Tom, Master.''

The Dark Lord dismisses the house elf with a wave of his hand, ''Tom, it's been awhile. This is Harry Malfoy. I require for you to give him a thorough check-up to see his...chances of conceiving.''

If the Healer is surprised by the news, he sure doesn't seem bothered by it. He gets to work immediately, instructing Harry to stand up before muttering a couple of spells under his breath, running the tip of his wand along Harry's stomach. There's a sort of ticklish, tingly sensation and Harry can't stop himself from laughing, immediately cupping a palm over his mouth.

''He's in wonderful condition, my Lord. Chances of him conceiving...I would say that it's around ninety-eight percent.'' Tapping his wand against Harry's stomach again, the Healer pauses for a moment before continuing, ''I'm sure that you'll be glad to know that this boy here is  _very_ fertile, my Lord.''

Harry really wants to laugh because the Healer is making him sound like he's some sort of  _soil_.

''Ah, that is splendid news indeed.''

''Would you require any potions, my Lord?''

''That will be all, Tom. I will have Severus brew them for Harry.''

''Thank you.'' Harry thanks the Healer with a smile and shrugs on his robes again, slightly alarmed when the Dark Lord himself stands up to assist him with tying the knot. ''Thank you, my Lord.''

The Dark Lord delicately takes hold of Harry's right hand and brings it up to his lips, grazing the boy's knuckles with a light kiss, ''I shall call for you soon, Harry.'' With that, the Dark Lord kisses the centre of Harry's hand, keeping his gaze trained on the boy's face as he does so.

And Harry, at that exact moment, finds himself thinking that he would _really_ like it if their child inherits the color of the Dark Lord's eyes.


	18. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, the Dark Lord realizes what exactly it is about Harry that makes him so enthralling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly focuses on Voldemort/Harry. Lucius and James will be making their usual appearance in the next chapter! Honestly, why is it so difficult to write smut all of a sudden?

The Riddle House.

Harry was aware of the history behind it. How the Dark Lord had murdered his grandparents and father there. And that it had once been the  _grandest_ building around, though it lost most of its beauty and splendor over the years. It was only recently that Harry learnt that the Dark Lord had ordered for the house to be restored to its former glory and that it would soon be used as a base for their Death Eater meetings and operations.

He can only describe the manor as breathtakingly huge. Within a short period of time, the house elves had somehow managed to transform what had once been a ruined and derelict manor to something so... _splendid._ A person who had no idea of its past would not even know that three people had been murdered in this very place.

''There is another reason...'' The Dark Lord pauses next to Harry's seat and though he isn't that  _big_ of man, he was still able to make the boy feel somewhat small. ''...as to why I decided to return here. I wish for you to stay here with me, Harry, until the child that we will have together is safely delivered.''

Harry is  _not_ hearing things, is he?

''I can see that you're surprised. Well, that is expected.'' The Dark Lord continues, a hint of amusement in his steady tone. ''It would not make any sense for us to be apart. I have more than enough house elves around to assist you should you require anything. It would also be easier for me to watch over and care for you while you are here. In time to come, I intend to make it know that you will be the to carry my heir. Of course, considering your _special_ relationship with your father and James Potter...'' Harry wills his cheeks not to turn a bright shade of pink. ''...you will be allowed to occasionally spend time with them.''

It's a bit much to take in since Harry isn't expecting this at all.  _Live_ with the Dark Lord himself? Goodness. He must have done a hell lot of wonderful deeds in his previous life to deserve this. Harry knows for certain that he doesn't have a choice in this. Where matters of the heir is concerned, the Dark Lord will surely not take 'no' for an answer.

''My Lord, I trust that you know what is best for me. I will go along with whatever you have planned for me.'' Harry answers and it's clear that the Dark Lord is pleased with his answer and that the boy has no issues whatsoever in handing over the decision-making to him.

Harry, on the other hand, is all too glad to allow the Dark Lord in making the decisions for him. He's not exactly fond of having control over most matters really.

''I will instruct one of my house elves to retrieve what belongings that you may need. That aside, I believe that today is the last time that you are required to consume the potion?''

Although Harry's chances of conceiving is close to a hundred, the Dark Lord had instructed for Severus to prepare a fertility potion for him. To ensure that Harry be kept in a condition that would allows his body to achieve a 'highly fertile' state to maximize the chances of him conceiving. The instructions given was that the potion be consumed twice a week for a month.

''Yes, my Lord. I have to admit that I'm quite glad that I'm no longer required to take it. It tastes...'' Harry scrunches his nose up as he recalls the unpleasant taste. ''...downright  _foul_.

The Dark Lord laughs as he holds out his right hand, palm facing upwards, ''Harry, you may address me as Tom whenever we are together. Though I do quite like being called ''My Lord'' as well.'' The boy places his hand on top of Tom's, allowing the man to tug him off the chair and out of the sitting room. ''I believe that you have no choice but to get used to it, dear boy. Once you are of child, I will have Severus brew you more tonics.''

They meander down the hallway, take a few turns and after another confusing turn, arrive in front of a door.

''This is the master bedroom. Other than us and the house elves, no one else will be allowed entry.'' The Dark Lord explains before he turns back to face the door, hissing something in another language which Harry believe must be Parseltongue.

There's a faint hiss and it's then that Harry realizes that there is actually a two-headed snake coiled around the doorknob. He watches in awe as it slowly and smoothly uncoils itself, allowing Tom to grasp the doorknob.

'' _What_ happens if someone attempts to force their way in?'' A distracted Harry asks as Tom guides him into the bedroom, his thoughts still on the snake.

''Those insistent enough to attempt to charm their way into the room will end up as dinner. But Nagini usually has her fun with them first.'' Harry should definitely  _not_ be feeling all hot under the collar at the evil glint in the male's eyes. ''That aside, I had the house elves redecorate the entire bedroom to suit both our taste. I understand from Lucius that you favor mostly green and black.''

''My Lord...'' Harry breathes out in disbelief, taken aback by the fact that Tom had actually taken his preferences into mind. ''Honestly, my Lord, you didn't have to.''

The room itself is  _huge_. Perhaps just a tad more spacious than the master bedroom in Malfoy manor. The house elves had indeed decorated the room to the very last detail. Black satiny sheets with silver edges, heavy drapes, thick and lush carpeting that makes Harry's toes  _wriggle_ in delight and  _oh_ , the Dark Lord had certainly spared no expense when it came to the [bed](http://www.four-poster-beds.com/big.png).

''Ah yes.'' Finding Harry's gaze drawn towards the four-poster bed, Tom leads him over. ''It was Bellatrix who informed me that picking the right bed and mattress is quite essential. I picked a mattress that would suit you best in your pregnant state. Should you decide to continue living here after giving birth, we can change the mattress once again.''

By now, Harry feels completely... _floored_. The fact that the Dark Lord had put so much  _thought_ into this arrangement surprised him. In all honesty, a very, very small part of him inside had thought that the Dark Lord would simply, well, fuck him and get him pregnant without putting in much effort of caring for him. But for the Dark Lord to actually ensure that Harry lives comfortably...it really was hard to wrap to digest that face.

''Thank you, my Lord.'' Harry sounds choked-up. ''This is honestly more than enough, I assure you. I wouldn't dare to ask for more-''

''My dear boy,  _this_ is just the beginning.'' Tom murmurs, an expression of mild wonder on his face as he gazes at Harry. ''What is it about you that enthralls men so, Harry?'' He asks, trailing the tip of his finger along the side of the boy's face. ''I can see why Lucius speaks highly of you and  _yet_ , I am unable to pinpoint as to what it is that makes you so... _enthralling_.''

Harry responds with a coy smile, tilting his head to the side just the slightest bit, ''All men are attracted to pretty things, are they not, my Lord?''

''Perhaps it was foolish of me to think that I am not most men.''

''My Lord, are you implying that, like most men,  _you_ too are affected by me?'' Harry intends it as a joke, but the sudden flare of lust that he sees in Tom's eyes surprises him.

The press of Tom's lips against Harry's is light and tentative. It's a far cry from the man that Harry is used to seeing. The one who  _kills_ simply because he wishes to. They take their time exploring each other's mouths, kissing until Harry's lips start tingling and it's only then that he reluctantly pulls back. He barely manages a couple of breaths before Tom chases after his lips once again and Harry has no choice but to cling onto the male's shoulders as they kiss earnestly this time round. Tom isn't exactly  _very_ built, but the muscles are there. That much is clear. An arm slips around his waist and Harry tilts his head tot he side when the man presses his face up against the column of the boy's neck.

Over the past month, Harry has noticed that the Dark Lord has a bit of a  _fascination_ with how he smells. Harry really has no idea what his scent is like, in all honesty. But James and Lucius seem to agree with the Dark Lord for some reason.  _''A sort of...well, I'm not exactly sure how to describe it. A fragrant kind of scent? Not exactly flowers. But a mixture of really nice smells.''_ James had said. Right, that certainly helped a lot.

''It seems that the potion has taken effect.'' The Dark Lord's tone rumbles with approval. ''You smell...oh, you smell even  _better_ than usual. Like a boy on his first day of  _heat_.'' Harry trembles when he feels teeth grazing the skin of his neck, a soft  _''Oh god.''_ slipping past his lips when Tom sucks a mark at the spot between his neck and shoulder.

It doesn't take long for the both of them to get rid of their clothes and for Harry to be lying down with his back against the mattress. He doesn't even have time to think about how  _great_ it feels before Tom is on top of him, drinking in every inch of the sight before him. Dusky pink nipples against milky skin, cheeks flushed a light pink with arousal and gorgeous eyes wide with anticipation. Tom, for some reason, is quite fascinated with the piece of sheer fabric snug around the boy's hips. He has, ever since he regained his human form, bedded his fair share of boys but none of them had looked this... _exquisite._

The boy leans up on his elbows and whispers something, and the Dark Lord responds to it with a bruising kiss to the boy's lips before shifting and moving to sit back against the headboard instead, allowing Harry to settle in between his parted legs. Gaze playful, Harry makes a show out of dragging the tip of his tongue along his lips before licking a broad, wet stripe from tip to base, repeating the motion three more times until Tom's cock starts twitching against his tongue.

Harry likes to think that he's really great at giving blowjobs. Back when Harry had been a third year student, Blaise barely lasted ten minutes with his cock in Harry's mouth. Hell, he's given Lucius and James  _lots_ of blowjobs. But at this very moment, in an environment that he's completely unfamiliar with, he feels as if he's about to give his very first blowjob. He so badly wants to impress the Dark Lord, but Harry is aware that if he doesn't relax, it's not going to turn out satisfying.

To Harry's delight, Tom's cock is also slightly thicker than average. He's got a bit of a thing for fat cocks. No shame there. 

He teases. Teases. And teases. Swirls the tip of his tongue around the plump tip of the man's cock. Laps and suckles at those heavy-looking balls before earnestly starting to suck on them. Traces the prominent veins running down the length of Tom's cock until the man all but  _yanks_ at his hair, ordering him in ragged voice to start  _sucking_. Oh god, how  _powerful_ he feels at that very moment.

It's a bit of a stretch once Harry has his lips wrapped around Tom's cock. Placing his hands on the male's thighs, Harry starts bobbing his head up and down, relaxing his jaw and throat and attempting to take in more and more until the tip of his nose brushes against the coarse smattering of hair around the base of the male's cock.

''Fuck,  _Harry_.'' Tom has his head tipped back and he can't help but to jerk his hips upwards, repeating the motion until the boy gags, coating his swollen length with saliva.

He wants to flip Harry over to his back and  _fuck_ the boy's mouth but Tom knows that he won't last should he succumb to that temptation. And so, he grits his teeth as Harry continues to pleasure him. It gets too much to the point where Tom can feel his  _magic_ tingling beneath his skin and he grips at Harry's arm tightly, forcing the boy to stop. The boy actually  _pouts_ and Tom has to stop himself from acting rashly. Like fucking the boy without preparing him.

Tom moves forward a little before he lies down on his back, guiding Harry into the position that he wants; Harry sitting on Tom's face with his hands spreading his ass cheeks apart while Tom tongues at his hole. The boy's skin has a pleasant taste to it. A sort of apple and kiwi mixture and it makes him feel  _greedy_. He laps at the boy's smooth hole like a man that has been denied water for days and above him, Harry is steadying himself by curling his fingers around the top of the headboard. Before long, he's desperately trying to fuck back against the tongue prodding and lapping at his hole.

''All  _swollen_ and pink.'' Tom mouths at it and  _sucks_ and on top of him, Harry lets out a sound that's a cross between a wail and a delighted yelp.

He works a finger in and Harry bossily demands for  _more_ , and that earns him a punishing slap on his ass cheek. 

''My Lord,  _please._ ''

It's the way that Harry utters it that makes Tom's cock throb to the point of  _pain_. He gives in to the demand of course, fucking the boy's hole open with three fingers. He's unable to drag his gaze away from the sight of Harry's hole clamping around his fingers, greedily sucking it in and that's enough for Tom to decide that he  _needs_ to fuck the boy now.

For years, he had gone without sex. Had no use for it after he lost his human form. There were much more pressing matters to deal with. Even after Tom had regained his human form, the yearning was still not there. He had simply bedded those people to see what this new form was capable of. 

Until he caught a whiff of Harry's scent.

''I cannot promise that I will be gentle with you, Harry.''

''Yes, because I'm going to break into a million pieces from a hard fuck.'' Harry replies sassily and Tom bites at his shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

It's Harry's first time having sex without a contraceptive spell being cast on him. When the tip of Tom's cock nudges against his hole teasingly, he  _knows_ that it's going to feel a hell lot better. When the spell is casted, the feeling is sort of similar to being fucked by someone who has a condom on. Harry had once managed to persuade Lucius into putting on a condom (just for the fun of it) and his father had looked at it with such  _distaste_ that Harry had not attempted to persuade him a second time. That had been hilarious.

''You need to  _relax_.'' Tom grits out when he fails to nudge the head of his cock in.

''I am  _relaxed,_ my Lord.'' Harry retorts back, looping his arms around the male's neck. ''It's  _tight_ , isn't it?'' He continues on smugly. ''It's a potion that I've been taking recently. It helps the muscles retain it's...well, I don't really know how to describe it but it ensures that I'm not... _loose_. Father and James can get quite carried away sometimes.''

The smug expression on his face is replaced with that of  _utter bliss_ when Tom finally manages to ease the tip of his cock into the boy's tight channel. The muscles of the boy's hole all but  _clamps_ around him and Tom hisses when he feels his magic spiking up again. He knows that it'll be dangerous to overwhelm Harry too quickly considering that this is their first time together, but Tom can't seem to get his body to cooperate.

''Oh god,  _move_. Please. Feels so fucking good.'' Harry wraps his legs around the man's waist, forcing Tom's cock in  _deeper_ and that's when he  _snaps_.

''Lucius did say you're an eager little slut. Always so _desperate_ for cock.'' Tom spills out in between punishing thrusts, forcing Harry's wrists up above his head as he pins the boy down against the mattress. ''More than willing to spread your legs for  _anyone._ You'd do it if you could, wouldn't you? Spread yourself out on the table during the meeting and letting everyone have a go.''

'' _Tom._   _My Lord_...oh yes, yes I  _would_.'' Harry chokes out, sliding further up against the mattress each time Tom fucks back into him with a brutal thrust.

''But you  _can't_. And you  _won't_. Not without my permission, Harry.'' 

Gazing down at Harry's face, it finally hits Tom what it is about the boy that makes him so  _enthralling._ His willingness to be a  _possession._ To be treated like a possession. 

''I can imagine the look...'' Tom forces Harry's hips down when the boy starts to writhe, the tip of his cock leaking heavily and forming a small puddle on his navel. ''...on their faces when I announce that you will be the one to carry my heir, Harry. I can see it on their faces. They want to  _fuck_ you but they're too scared to do so because you're Lucius's boy. Now that you belong to  _me_ as well...they won't even dare to cast their filthy gazes on you.''

Harry hears himself mindlessly pleading for  _more, harder, please_ but there's a feeling enveloping his body that feels entirely foreign. He feels  _feverish_ and the more Tom gives in to his demands, allowing himself to succumb completely to the lust, the more strung up Harry feels. His whole body goes taut with a tension that he can't describe and his skin feels  _prickly._ It's not entirely uncomfortable and it feels like a sort of weight pressing in at him from all sides.

'' _Fuck me_. Make me yours, my Lord.'' Harry murmurs against the Dark Lord's cheek, raking his nails down the male's broad back. ''Fill me up until I'm heavy and swollen with your seed-'' 

Tom feels it. His magic threatening to  _consume_ the boy. He attempts to rear it back, but it's  _impossible_ with Harry tempting him with such words. He looks so very debauched against satiny sheets, mindless filth spilling past his lips and Tom can barely reign in his control but he needs to-

Harry manages to free one of his hands from Tom's grasp and he guides one of the male's hands to his belly,

_''Don't you want to see it, my Lord? Me, swollen and heavy with your child? So very pregnant. Do it. Do it, my Lord.''_

Tom pushes in  _deep_ and Harry _clenches_ tightly around him, that little minx, and his magic tips over the edge. 

Harry likes the sensation of being filled up. The thick and sticky white liquid spilling inside of his hole. Tom's cock is  _still_ pulsing inside of Harry and that's when it happens. Harry's body goes taut again and his skin is  _tingling_ and suddenly, it feels as if there's not enough air in the room. He attempts to curl up in a ball and he must have made a whimpering sound for Tom is attempting to soothe him. Despite their close proximity, he sounds as if he's far, far away. 

'' _Hurts_. It _hurts_. Please.'' Harry writhes on the bed, trying to find some sort of release from the sudden pain. ''Make it  _stop_ , my Lord.''

Harry is aware that Tom is saying  _something_ , but he can't make the words out. And Harry, his body still pulsing with the pain, is grateful when calm darkness greets him.

x.x.x

''Well, Severus? What is it?''

Severus, in all of his years of serving the Dark Lord, has not once seen him so... _impatient_.

''The boy is fine, my Lord. But he will be weak for a few days. Considering that both of you are now...joined intimately, his body is straining itself to adapt to your magic. He is, afterall, still very young, my Lord. I will brew a strengthening potion for him. Other than that, he requires a lot of rest to recuperate. He may be unconscious but his body is still attempting to absorb most of your magic without further hurting him.''

''Do  _whatever_ is required for him to fully heal, Severus.''

''Yes, my Lord. I will return in a few hours with the potions.''

The Dark Lord dismisses Severus with a nod of his head and the dark-haired male slips out of the bedroom. He would like nothing more but to stay and wait for Harry to wake up, but there are important things that needs to be done. People to kill and torture.

''Falkey!''

The house elf immediately pops up at his side.

''Watch over Harry. Inform me  _immediately_ once he wakes up. Also, have Teemey prepare food for him.''

''Yes, Master. Falkey will do as Master says.''

If he hesitates any longer, he'll be tempted to stay and he  _cannot_ afford that. With another stern reminder to Falkey to inform him once Harry regains consciousness, Tom finally manages to force himself to leave the bedroom.

x.x.x

It's dark when Harry finally opens his eyes. The drapes around drawn around the bed and the room is silent. He feels sore all over, like he usually does after a particularly rough Quidditch training. Managing to lift himself up into a seating opposition, Harry's about to shift the drapes a little when Falkey suddenly pops up next to him, peering at him with wide, delighted eyes.

''Master Harry is awake! Falkey must tell Master!'' And he disappears just as quickly.

Harry settles back against the pillows and it's so blissfully quiet that he  _nearly_ dozes off. He's about to slip back down under the covers when the bedroom door swings open, the Dark Lord striding in with Falkey at his heels.

''How long have I been out for?''

''A full day.'' Tom sits down at the edge of the bed, giving the boy a quick once over. ''Here. Severus has prepared this for you.'' He hands Harry a clear flask filled with murky brown liquid.

Eyeing it apprehensively, Harry says, ''My Lord, do I really have-''

''Drink it or I will  _force_ it down your throat, Harry.''

With a dejected sigh, Harry uncorks the flask and pinches his nose before tipping the liquid past his lips and into his mouth. Surprisingly, it doesn't taste all that bad and he empties it in no time.

''Falkey, have Teemey bring up the food.''

''What...exactly happened, my Lord? I mean, I remember most of it but then I started feeling really uncomfortable and then there was the  _pain_...''

''The magic that I possess is different from others. It's Dark Magic  _and_ it is powerful. According to Severus, it seems as if it was too much for your body to bear at that point of time.''

Ah, that explains it then. Why Harry had felt the weight pressing up against him from all sides.

''Is it...is it going to happen each time we fuc-...have sex?''

''Your body will gradually get used to it. I have also instructed Severus to prepare a few potions for you. To be completely honest, he has informed me that this might happen but I thought I had better control of myself. Unfortunately, that does not seem to be the case.'' The Dark Lord grimaces, seemingly quite irritated with himself. ''Severus has...warned me to avoid such  _activities_ with you for the next few days.''

'' _What?_ Surely it's not that bad. I'll be fine after a few more hours of rest and some food-''

''Why, Harry, I had no idea you're so  _eager_ to get fucked by me-''

'' _Tom._ '' Harry shoves the comforter aside and scoots closer to the man. ''You had me take a fertility potion for a month. And a side effect of consuming it is that I...'' Harry mumbles the next few words. ''...I'll feel  _needy_. Are you  _really_ telling me that you have no intention of fucking me for the next few days? You could fuck me.'' He whispers, lips grazing against the male's earlobe. ''Plug me up when I'm full with your cum. Then fuck me  _again_.''

''Do  _not_ tempt me, Harry.''

'' _Please_ , my Lord?'' Harry switches tactics, tucking his chin against the older male's shoulders. 

A long pause.

''Where is that blasted house elf?'' Tom mutters under his breath. ''You're going to regret asking for this once I'm done with you, you wretched boy.Eat, rest and do whatever you have to. I have a meeting and I'll be back in two hours.  _Rest_. Because you're not getting any once I'm through with you.''

 


	19. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which unexpected things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I'm at work, I'm like ''I can't wait to go home and continue this fic'' because that's when I have 3948589486 ideas in my head. But when I get home, I take a look at my bed and it's like...''I need to sleep.''

It's been about a three months or so, and Harry can safely say that he has more or less adjusted to living in the Riddle House. If only he could say the same thing about those absolutely  _vile_ potions that his godfather brews for him.

_''There is no point in showing me that face, Harry. I am simply carrying out the Dark Lord's instructions.''_

Sad to say, no amount of seducing on Harry's part has managed to sway Tom.

Damn it.

Well, Harry supposes he can't really whine about it since it is for his own good afterall. By consuming the potion, his body wouldn't have to exert itself too much to try and adapt to Tom's magic. The process will gradually become easier until it can be done without Harry relying on the effects of the potion. It's  _especially_ helpful when Tom is in one of his moods. When he brutally fucks Harry against the nearest flat surface because a Death Eater happened to botch up one of the tasks the Dark Lord had trusted him with. Harry was more than willing to let Tom vent his frustration on him during those days. As rough as he was, Tom made sure that Harry enjoyed it as well. He  _loves_ how he can practically feel the male's dark magic spiking and pulsing dangerously in the air. It was as if the weight that had once felt so uncomfortable pressing up against him had dissolved into something more... _soothing_.

At Death Eater meetings, Lucius and James would smirk knowingly at Harry as soon as he limps in and  _then_ , they would have their turns with him. Though not at the Riddle House of course. Although the Dark Lord had granted Harry permission to continue the special relationship that he had with his father and James, he had made it clear that they were  _not_ allowed to fuck Harry in the Riddle House.

''Look at your  _ass_.'' James whistles lowly under his breath, rubbing his thumb against the boy's red-rimmed hole. ''How many times a day does he fuck you?''

''It depends.'' Harry goes completely lax when Lucius drizzles a sort of oil into his hole, spreading the liquid over his rim with his finger. ''Whenever we're in the mood for it. Which happens to be most of the time, thanks to the fertility potion.'' _  
_

Making sure that Harry is sufficiently lubed and stretched, Lucius stretches himself out on the bed and the boy gracefully straddles him, leaning down a little to tease him with a kiss.

''Did you miss me, daddy?''

Lucius was so used to having Harry around most of the time that he had felt unbearably... _lonely_ just after a few days after the boy had moved to the Riddle House. Narcissa and Draco had felt it as well, and it was obvious how Harry was the one who brought everyone in the family together. The only good thing out of this whole arrangement was that Lucius could focus better whenever he brings his work home these days. Usually, he's far too busy giving into Harry''s whims.

''Terribly so, my darling boy.'' At his answer, Harry smoothly sinks himself down to the hilt and if Lucius wasn't so  _dignified,_ he would have sworn quite colorfully.

James is full out laughing as he takes his place behind Harry, kissing the boy on the shoulder tenderly.

''You're  _horrible_ , Harry.''

''I know.'' The boy replies matter-of-factly, turning his head to the side to kiss James on the cheek. ''Now, will you  _please_ hurry up and put your cock in, daddy? See? I even said 'please'.''

''You raised your son up to be such a spoilt brat, Lucius.'' James chides playfully, teasing the rim of Harry's stretched hole with the tip of his finger.

At that action, both of them turn around to glare at him and he huffs out a defeated laugh. Slicking his cock up with lube (using more than necessary, Harry thinks), he grips Harry tightly by the hips and slowly begins to ease his cock in. They've only done this a few times, the first time being James's birthday, and he still can't get used to the  _immense_ tightness. It takes James a couple of times because the tip of his cock keeps slipping out, and Lucius isn't exactly helping since he keeps thrusting his hips up impatiently.

''Bloody hell, will you  _stop_ moving?''

''Potter, I'm sure you know that's impossible.''

'' _Hurry up,_ _daddy_.''

James thinks that he's not been _this_ concentrated on something ever. If he's too impatient, he might end up hurting Harry. Again, he slowly pushes in the tip of  his cock into Harry's stretched hole and with a  _little_ bit of force, it finally manages to slip past the tight ring of muscles.

''Oh god.  _Oh god._ Bloody.Fucking.Hell.'' Harry goes completely taut before slumping down against his father, the older Malfoy soothing with whispered praises.

James places a hand on the small of Harry's back, gently rubbing the skin there. He will  _never_ get used to this. He counts to three before inching more of his cock past the rim and the deeper he gets, the harder it becomes to reign in his self-control. He wants to  _fuck_ , to reduce the boy into a mess of whimpers and tears and he sees it in Lucius's eyes too.  _Both_ of them shift at the same time and Harry practically half-screams, his cock twitching and leaking against where it's pressed up against Lucius's belly. _  
_

''Wait.'' James gasps out when Harry unknowingly tightens around them. ''The contraceptive charm. Lucius, did you-?''

''Yes, Potter.'' Lucius snaps in return, his patience already fraying at the seams. ''I have no intention of ending up as Nagini's dinner. As much as the Dark Lord favors us Malfoys, I am certain that he won't appreciate us impregnating Harry.''

''Will you two shut the fuck up and fuck me?''

James makes a tutting sound, ''Language, dear Harry. I'm sure your father taught you better than that.''

Before the boy can respond to that, James grabs him by the shoulders and starts fucking into Harry with short, sharp thrusts that has the boy clinging onto his father. James isn't going to last for long, not when it feels so  _unbearably_ amazing. Everything else seems to fade out when Lucius starts moving as well and they're both fucking into Harry's tight, stretched hole. 

'' _Christ,_ Harry.'' James kisses the boy's nape and along the slope of his shoulders and Harry's skin feels far too warm against his. 

''Such a  _good_ boy.'' Lucius praises, planting his heels against the mattress firmly. ''You enjoy it, don't you? Taking in both your daddies cock. Always so  _eager_ for more.''

It's  _obscene_ , Harry thinks and he might be drunk from both lust and please. Him, an underage boy, being fucked by two grown men. One of them being his  _father_. He  _loves_ it.

If Hell truly does exist, Harry thinks that he might be  _King_.

Harry has no idea  _what_ to focus on. He feels unbearably full and stretched at the same time with both Lucius and James using his body to attain their own pleasure, filthy words continuously spilling past their lips as their hands roam along his body. Harry already feels sticky with perspiration and it doesn't help that he's trapped between two warm bodies.

'' _Fuck_ , you're so goddamn tight.'' James picks up the pace of his thrusts and Harry muffles his shrill cries against Lucius's shoulders. ''You love this, don't you, Harry? Spreading your legs open for us and then going back to the Dark Lord to do the same for him.''

Lucius thumbs away the tears that's trickling down his son's cheeks, ''You're doing so well right now, darling boy. Just...'' He presses up against Harry's ass and the boy hiccups softly. ''...just a little bit more. We'll fill your belly up soon, my dear.''

Harry nods at him wide, wet eyes and Lucius bites back a groan. How in the world did his boy grow up to be such a  _tempting_ vixen? At that moment, James presses himself up against Harry's back, swearing harshly under his breath, and Lucius can feel how the other male's cock is  _pulsing_. James gives another sloppy thrust and spills his load into the boy. Harry gives a satisfied purr,  _loving_ the sensation of being filled up. It doesn't take long for Lucius to follow suit, especially with the boy lewdly sucking on his tongue as they kiss, urging him with a whisper of,  _''Please, daddy. Want daddy to fill me up with his cum.''_

 _'''_ Fucking hell. That was...'' James is still trying to catch his breath, pushing his damp fringe away from his forehead. ''I'm knackered.''

Harry winces when James carefully slips his cock out, ''You didn't sprain a hip, did you, old man?''

''Brat.'' James slaps him on the thigh before fondly kissing him on the cheek. 

Harry lifts himself off Lucius and rolls onto the vacant space beside his father, cozying up against the older male.

Lucius can only manage an affectionate,  _''How very spoilt you are, my dear.''_ when Harry demands that either Lucius or James carry him to the bathroom for a hot soak in the tub. 

Because whatever Harry wants, Harry gets.

x.x.x

Harry isn't exactly in the mood to eat. He's bloody famished and the steak in front of him looks really mouth-watering. Medium rare. Just the way he likes it. Harry pokes at his carrots with a fork and Falkey eyes him from where he's pouring wine into the Dark Lord's crystal glass. To appease the house elf, Harry pops a carrot into his mouth and chews, face scrunching up at the taste. _  
_

''Is the food not to your liking, Harry?''

''It is, my Lord. I suppose I don't really have much of an appetite.''

His stomach has been feeling queasy all day and Harry blames it on the new tonic that he had started drinking a few days ago. Something to strengthen his immune system or something. Not to mention that something has been weighing on his mind since yesterday.

''My Lord...'' He starts and then pauses for a moment, unsure if he should continue. ''About what we discussed...do you really think it is wise for the Death Eaters to know?''

Tom's eyes narrows dangerously and his utensils makes a sharp, clinking sound against the plate as he sets down, ''Did someone say something to you?''

With the Riddle House as base right now, a handful of them had come to realize that Harry was living with the Dark Lord. Of course rumors would start spreading. The best one he had heard so far was that he was fucking his way into being the Dark Lord's favored Death Eater. As if he needed too. They had said other unpleasant things about him too. Even called him a  _slag._

''I'll be honest with you, my Lord. Some of them...they  _don't_ like me. I can't help but to think that once the announcement is made that I'll be the one to carry your heir, it might cause some...problems. We can't afford that at this period of time. The war-''

''Who were they, Harry?'' Tom calmly asks, picking his glass up and raising it to his lips. ''The ones who spoke ill of you.''

''My Lord, I really-''

''Their  _names_ , Harry. Do not make me repeat myself.''

'' Macnair. Yaxley. The Carrow brothers.''

Tom sneers, ''Yaxley. Why am I not surprised?'' He sets his glass back down and motions for Harry to come over.

The boy obediently complies, carefully pushing his chair back before making his way over the older male. Harry doesn't bother hiding his shock when Tom suddenly pulls him down onto his lap.

''My Lord, anyone could walk in right now-''

''Foolish boy. You need not worry about me, Harry. I have no use for Death Eaters who will turn their back on me simply because they do not approve of the choices that I make. And I believe that I have made the right choice.''

Harry simply nods his head, feeling a tad silly that he had allowed such a small thing to get to him. Shyly, and with a hint of uncertainty, Harry slowly leans in and touches his lips to the corner of Tom's lips. Harry is a boy with full of affection but he's a bit more reserved with his kisses and touches when Tom is involved. Sure, they've had sex, but that's  _different_. He's unsure of the extent of Tom's feelings for him at this point of time. Sometimes, he can't help but to think that the man is only being this attentive and caring simply because Harry will be the one to carry his heir. But whatever it is, Harry intends to enjoy it to the fullest.

''Thank you, my Lord. I will leave you to your dinner now. I really should be getting ready.''

James had passed on the information that a few high-ranking Aurors would be out on an assignment tonight and it would be the best time to take them out. With more and more Aurors being killed, Fudge was becoming more and more distraught as the days pass by. He was starting to lose the faith that the wizarding community had him and with the Daily Prophet churning out more damning articles, the man was truly a  _wreck_ , especially with the elections coming up soon. 

''My Lord,  _not_ here.'' Harry whispers, though not completely unwilling, when Tom pushes his pants down over the swell of his ass. 

''Ah, but that's not what you said this morning, dear Harry.''

Harry makes a soundless noise, '' _Yes_ , but the rest will be arriving here soon.''

His reply falls on deaf ears as the older male works a finger inside of him, making a low humming sound of satisfaction when the boy immediately clenches around the digit.

''You're right. Considering that most of them will arrive soon...we should take this to the room where the meeting will be held, don't you think so?''

'' _My Lord!''_

x.x.x

Harry ducks just in time as an attacking spell from one of the Aurors whizzes past him and he retaliates with one of his own. At least they were putting up much more of a fight compared to the previous group they had dealt with two months ago. Giving a quick glance around, Harry could clearly see that Bellatrix and Sirius were having the time of their lives as they fired spells back and forth, illuminating up the darkened area with bright flashes of green and red. Hermione was managing to hold up fine on her own, no surprise there. Even Ron was being remarkably impressive tonight. He couldn't see the expression on their faces since they had their masks on, him included, but judging by Hermione's gleeful laughter when she managed to hit one of the Aurors with a  _Deprimo_ spell, instantly crushing him downwards as the pressure forces down on him, they were clearly having fun as well.

_''Crucio!''_

Ever since Harry had taken lessons from Bellatrix, the Cruciatus Curse had become a personal favorite. It would be safe for Harry to say that he had downright  _perfected_ it. So distracted was Harry that he did not notice the burly-looking Auror that had his wand aimed at Harry from the back.

_''SECTUMSEMPRA!''_

It was _truly_ pain that Harry had not felt before. Crumpling to the floor like a ragdoll, he could vaguely make out Ron's and Hermione's startled shouts and Bellatrix's cry of pure outrage. It burned hot and white in the centre of his chest, rendering him completely breathless. It was as if someone was repeatedly and mercilessly slashing him with a pointed blade at the same spot over and over again.

''I'll take him back to Riddle House. Ron, I need you to go and get Severus  _immediately_. '' Sirius instructs urgently, already getting ready to Disapparate as he carefully gathers Harry in his arms.

It wasn't exactly the best thing to do considering that Harry was currently injured, but he had no choice but to get the boy back to the Riddle House as soon as possible. Only Severus was capable of closing the wounds since  _''Sectumsempra_ _''_ was a spell of his own creation. By the time Sirius appeared right outside the manor gates, his hands were already stained with blood, the metallic scent of it heavy in the air.

 _'Sectumsempra_ ' was a spell that had Severus had created back in their days at Hogwarts. An especially deadly spell if one's intention is to  _kill_. It was highly popular among the Death Eaters after they saw for themselves the amount of damage it was capable of causing. For an Auror to use it  _against_ them...he must've have seen one of the Death Eaters use it before. That fucking piece of  _scum_.

''Lay him down, Black.''

''We have to get him inside-''

''We do not have time to lose, Black!'' Severus barks at him and he immediately complies, carefully lowering Harry down onto the damp grass.

Severus immediately crouches over his godson, running the tip of his wand over the cuts as he murmurs the counter-spell. He uncorks a small bottle,  _Essence of Dittany_ , and applies a few drops to the cuts that was already starting to close. Harry starts writhing on the grass, sharp noises of distress spilling past his lips before he falls completely limp. 

''Severus, will he-''

''He's merely unconscious. Let's bring him in. I'll have Falkey call for Healer Tom.'' Then, Severus grimaces. ''The Dark Lord will have to know about this.''

''It's likely that Bellatrix has probably informed him already.'' Effortlessly, Sirius lifts Harry up into his arms and it was worrisome to see how  _pale_ the boy was. ''James and Lucius will need to know as well.''

''All hell is going to break loose, that's for sure.''

x.x.x

''What is the extent of the damage, Severus?''

''Lesser than I expected, my Lord.'' Severus answers. ''It would have caused much more damage if it wasn't for the fact that both your magics are now linked together.'' The Potions master hesitates for a moment. ''My Lord, if I may suggest something?''

''What is it, Severus?''

Flicking his gaze over to Harry, Severus continues, ''I think it may be best that you do not send him on any future assignments, my Lord. Considering that he is carrying your heir, it is not safe for him to be exposed to such dangerous situations. The fetus is still weak and-''

''What are you talking about, Severus?'' Tom interrupts, clearly not understanding.

''My Lord, surely you are aware that Harry is  _pregnant_? Healer Tom ran a few tests just now and informed me that the boy is already two months in.''

In all Severus's years of serving the Dark Lord, not once has he seen the man look so completely and utterly dumbfounded.

''I think it's best that both of you speak to Healer Tom once Harry regains consciousness. In the meantime, I would suggest that you bring down the spells that you have put up in this room momentarily, my Lord. The rest of them are quite anxious to see the boy.''

 

Since the master bedroom was magically protected and that only a select few was allowed to enter, Ron, Hermione, James and Sirius had no choice but to wait. Seeing James pace up and down in front of the door was enough to drive Sirius, but he knows that his best friend is out of his mind with worry. Hermione looked as if she was  _this_ close to bursting into tears and Ron had an arm curled around her shoulders, alternating between awkward squeezes and a half-hug each time she sniffled.

''Lucius. Potter. The Dark Lord would like to speak to the both of you.'' Severus informs the moment he steps out of the bedroom.

''Severus, _thank you_.'' Lucius gratefully clasps at his friend's arm. ''For saving Harry.''

''He is just as important to me as he is to you, Lucius.''

It had taken every shred of Lucius's self-control not to go after the person who had did this to his beloved son. Any rash action taken on his part could result in unwanted consequences and it would ruin everything that they've worked towards. But seeing Harry, so very  _pale_ against the sheets, brought back a fresh wave of anger.

There would be time for revenge later.

''My Lord.'' James addresses with a slight nod of his head. ''You wish to speak to us?''

The Dark Lord remains silent, his eyes slightly narrowing as he studies both of them, ''Lucius. James. Were the two of you aware that Harry is already with  _child_?''

James splutters, clearly shocked, ''With...with child?''

''My Lord, I am certain that Harry wouldn't keep such wonderful news from us.''

The Dark Lord hums his quiet agreement, ''It would seem that even Harry is not aware of the fact that he is pregnant. My healer has assured me that both Harry and the fetus are safe.'' It was brief, but Lucius still caught the fond gaze that was directed at Harry.

It was gone in an instant, immediately replaced with a hardened expression.

''Lucius, call for the Death Eaters. There is something that I wish to announce.''

x.x.x

When Harry opens his eyes, he immediately regrets it when a wave of nausea hits him. He takes a deep breath, exhales and repeats it two more times before he finally feels fine enough to attempt to open his eyes again. _God,_  it was as if someone was currently hammering away at his skull. Slowly, he turns his head to the side and finds Tom seated in an armchair by the bed.

''My Lord.'' 

''It seems that Sleeping Beauty has finally decided to wake up.'' Tom jokes lightly as he takes hold of the boy's right hand. ''Don't look so surprised, my dear boy. I did grow up in a Muggle orphanage.''

''How long was I out for?''

''Three days. I should tell them that you're awake, but I think I prefer to have you all to myself for awhile more.'' Tom murmurs, showing a rare display of affection as he lovingly kisses the centre of Harry's palm. ''I was...well, I suppose there is no other way to put it, terribly  _worried_.''

''Worried that I wouldn't be able to conceive anymore? What use would I be then?''

Harry had meant it as a joke honestly. He didn't mean anything by it, but the way Tom's expression hardened told him that he  _shouldn't_ have said it. The grip around his hand tightens and Harry could feel the sudden spike of Tom's magic in him. With their magic more or less successfully linked together, it would usually create a sort of firm pressure, as if someone or something was wrapping itself up around Harry. But now, in his weak state, it felt downright  _suffocating_.

''Do you think that is all that I care about, Harry? That your life means  _nothing_ to me?''

'' _Tom_.'' Harry gasps out, attempting to wrench his hand free. ''Tom, your magic... _please_. It  _hurts_.''

At the boy's distressed whimper, Tom immediately loosens his grip and he moves to cup Harry's face in his palms instead, gazing straight into the boy's eyes.

''Harry. I will only say this  _once_. You, my dear, are as important to me as the child that you are carrying inside of you.''

''My Lord, I-...wait, the child that I'm carrying? But it  _can't_ be.''

''Two months pregnant, Harry.''

Instinctively, Harry places a hand over his belly, still somewhat trying to let the fact sink in that he's actually  _pregnant._ He doesn't manage to hide his shy smile when Tom lightly kisses him on the forehead and it's sort of  _odd_. Simply because he now knows that he  _is_ important to the Dark Lord after all.

''I'll have Tom run a few more checks on you just to make sure you're well and truly alright.''

Once Harry has sufficiently reassured his father, James, Ron and Hermione that he's  _really_ alright and  _yes_ , he's pregnant (much to Hermione's delighted squeal and Ron's  _''It's a bit weird and everything, I guess. But can I still be godfather?''_ ), Healer Tom is finally allowed in to run a few checks. 

''Am I really pregnant?'' Is the first thing that Harry asks when the healer pops in with his bag.

The middle-aged man chuckles warmly, ''That you are, boy.''

''I don't really  _feel_ pregnant.''

''You will soon.'' The healer touches the tip of his wand to Harry's belly, murmuring the incantation under his breath. ''The earliest a baby bump will show is by the eighth week. After that, you might experience an increase in appetite and mood changes. Nausea and increased urination as well.'' The door swings open and the Dark Lord strides in. ''Ah, my Lord. I was just telling young Harry here how wonderful pregnancy can be.'' Harry snorts.

The healer light taps his wand against Harry's belly again, a pale blue light showing at the tip.

'' _Merlin._ How did I miss this?'' The healer mutters in wonder to himself, once again repeating the same incantation under his breath.

''What is it, Tom?'' The Dark Lord asks, his arm immediately coming around to wrap around Harry's shoulder at the boy's alarmed look.

''Is it bad? Is there something wrong?''

''Far from wrong. My Lord, your boy is carrying  _twins_.'' _  
_

x.x.x

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Hope that everyone's having a good holiday so far? I've been baking cookies and stuff and it's so very festive-ish over here. Quite a short chapter, but I'm planning on making the next one longer. Again, thank you so much for the attention that you're giving to this fic!
> 
> Happy Holidays guys!

Being on bed rest for two weeks to fully recuperate, under the strict supervision of Falkey, means that Harry has missed quite a few Death Eater meetings. Though Draco usually keeps him updated of the recent happenings, it's still  _different._ Harry had no idea that being on bed rest could be so  _dull_ and to be honest, he's glad to be up and about again.

He strides into the room where the meeting will be held and the first thing he hears is Hermione and Ron bickering. Or flirting. Funnily enough, the familiar sight of them arguing puts a smile on his face. Harry's about to make his way towards them when he's suddenly blocked by a large figure.

''Harry.''

''Rowle.''

Thorfinn Rowle. One of the Death Eaters that Ron, Hermione and Harry had grown close with throughout the past few months. Honestly, out of all of them, it was a huge surprise that they could actually get  _along_ together considering Rowle's personality. Though aggressive and physically intimidating, he was actually quite smart and witty when he wanted to be. Not to mention that Rowle is the best person to be paired with on an assignment. 

''Dolohov and I heard what happened to you. Glad to see that you're up and about again.''

'' _I'm_ glad to be up and about again. Being on bed rest was driving me crazy.''

They walked towards their seats, Harry slipping into the empty seat next to Hermione and Rowle taking his place next to Dolohov. The man, initially, had not been entirely fond of Harry. As someone who has served the Dark Lord for  _years_ , Dolohov had felt somewhat... _threatened_ by all the changes. Especially allowing a  _Muggleborn_ to join their ranks. But after being paired up with Harry on a few assignments, even Dolohov had to grudgingly admit that the boy was quite capable afterall. It was only quite recently that the both of themselves being much more civil towards each other.

''Now, what are you two lovebirds arguing about this time?''

''Ha ha, very funny, Harry.'' Hermione snaps, and Harry wants to point out that her cheeks are  _pink_ but thinks better of it when he sees the thick book on her lap.

Ron and Hermione cease their bickering long enough to fill him in on the recent happenings in school (with a lot of eye-rolling from Hermione the moment Ron mentions Lavender's name). Glancing around, Harry notices that there are a few empty seats around the table. 

''I think Draco probably mentioned it to you already. Sirius and Severus are away on Order business. The Order has been meeting up much more frequently these days.''

''Did they manage to find him? The Auror who used the Sectumsempra spell on me?''

''Dawlish?'' Ron points out. ''Heard from my dad that he's nowhere to be found. But I don't think he'll be able to hide any longer, especially with the Death Eaters out for his blood.''

The conversations around the table dies off the moment Tom steps into the room, wordlessly commanding their attention with his presence. It's ridiculously how  _attractive_ Harry finds him at the moment and instinctively, he places a palm over his belly as if to remind himself of the fact that  _yes_ , he's pregnant with twins.

''Before we begin, there is something that I wish to announce.'' Hermione squeezes Harry's knee under the table when he starts jiggling his left leg. ''Over the past years, I am certain that most of you are aware that I am in search of someone who is capable of bearing me a heir. Only the youngest child from a pureblooded family will be capable of doing so.'' Everyone around the table is completely silent and Harry fidgets slightly in his seat, wincing when Hermione pinches him on the thigh. Since then, many have offered me their sons and daughters.'' The Dark Lord pauses for a moment and Harry can clearly see that Tom is  _enjoying_ the way everyone's hanging on to his every word.

Lucius isn't even bothering to hide the smug expression on his face, only switching to a mask of indifference when Narcissa taps him sharply on the thigh.

''It gives me great pleasure to announce that Lucius's youngest son, Harry Malfoy, will bear me the heir that I so desire and as we speak right now, he is already two months into his pregnancy with  _twins_.''

As expected, murmurs and whisperings full of disbelief broke out around the table and Harry made sure to hold his head up high, as if  _daring_ them to say something bad about it. He  _is_ a Malfoy afterall. 

''With that being said, I will  _not_ tolerate anyone who dares to aggravate Harry or deliberately attempt to cause him  _harm_. Is that understood, Yaxley?''

Yaxley flinches at being singled out, stuttering a, '' _Y-yes, my...my Lord.''_

At the end of the meeting, it comes as a surprise for him when most of them come up to Harry after the meeting to offer their sincere congratulations. Harry could see it - the newfound awe and respect in their eyes.  _Is this what being powerful feels like?_

Yaxley, unsurprisingly, did not seem all too eager like the rest of them.

''I do not know how you bewitched the Dark Lord, Potter, but-''

'' _Bewitch_?'' Harry echoes with a disbelieving laugh. ''Honestly, Yaxley, do you really think that someone like me is capable of  _bewitching_ someone as powerful as the Dark Lord? I mean, I'm aware that you're not exactly  _bright_ , but surely you're not so stupid?''

'' _How dare you_.'' Yaxley hisses threateningly, hand already slipping into his robes. ''I have served the Dark Lord far longer than  _you_ have-''

''Yaxley.'' Both Dolohov and Rowle move to stand behind Harry, Rowle's voice a quiet warning. ''It would be wise of you to heed the Dark Lord's warning. Loyal servant or not, he will  _not_ hesitate to kill you should you lay even a finger on Harry.''

The Death Eater falters slightly at both Dolohov's and Rowle's presence and with a glare filled with contempt, Yaxley turns around and angrily stalks out of the room.

x.x.x

Harry's got a noticeable baby bump now that he's already six months into his pregnancy. Narcissa and Bellatrix won't stop fussing over him and it seems that their enthusiasm in picking out baby clothes and other knick knacks has rubbed off on Hermione as well. Though it is  _nice_ to see his Aunt Trix and Hermione getting along.

''If you think  _I'm_ excited, you should see you father.'' Narcissa tells him, rifling through the different shopping bags on the table. ''We spent the whole afternoon going through the family heirlooms that Abraxas left behind.''

Hermione sets down a couple of books in front of Harry, ''Can you  _believe_ that they actually sell books related to the Dark Arts for  _kids_? I found these in a shop tucked in a corner in Knockturn Alley.''

''Merlin, as if their father isn't evil enough.'' Harry says jokingly, raising an eyebrow at the title before flipping through the book. ''Are you certain that this is actually for kids?'' He asks, gesturing to a detailed illustration of someone being split apart. ''You've been hanging out far too much with Aunt Trix.''

''Are you ladies done hogging my dear Harry?''

Harry brightens up at the familiar figure standing in the doorway, ''James!''

The Head Auror laughs as he strolls into the sitting room, still clad in his work robes, and he whistles lowly when he sees the amount of shopping bags on the floor.

''You  _just_ spent time with him yesterday, James.'' Hermione remarks teasingly but still, Narcissa and her gets ready to leave, both of them kissing Harry on the forehead. ''See you later, Harry.''

James drops a small bag onto Harry's lap, ''You mentioned yesterday that you're craving for toffees, so I got you some.'' He cards his fingers though the boy's hair before affectionately kissing the side of his head. ''How are you feeling today?'' Gently, he places his palm on top of Harry's belly. ''You two better behave yourself and not give your papa a hard time.''

Harry sees it; the longing in James's eyes as he lovingly strokes his palm over Harry's swollen belly.

''I envy him.'' James finally says, not raising his head up to look at his boy in the eyes. ''That he gets to  _experience_ this with you. I can't help thinking that it should be  _me_.'' With a sigh, he finally lifts his head up. ''Don't get me wrong, Harry. I  _don't_ blame you, not at all. Because I know that, one day, it's going to be  _my_ child that you'll be carrying.''

Quietly, Harry places his hand on top of James's and squeezes it in a comforting manner. They've discussed this before in detail and he knows that James  _understands_ him. That the both of them understand each other well enough to keep their unique relationship going.

''The manor feels  _terribly_ quiet without you around. I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I actually miss having you nag at me to take care of myself.''

Harry chuckles and lightly swats at the older male's arm, ''Don't think that you can go back to skipping your meals and smoking too much just because I'm not around, James Potter.''

''Trust me, I wouldn't dare.''

''Daddy?''

''Yes, love?''

''I miss having you around too, daddy.''

x.x.x

Harry does not know where this pressing need for him to be  _near_ Tom is coming from. All he knows is that he  _needs_ the male's comforting presence. Deciding that he no longer wants to work on his assignments for now, Harry sets his quill down and very carefully inches himself out of the chair. There's no choice but for him to do most of his learning at home now that he's pregnant.

The _prickling_ intensifies and Harry curses Tom for not being around at that moment. Ever since they've managed to successfully link their magic a few months ago, Harry's prone to feeling uncomfortable sometimes each time they're apart. Healer Tom had also mentioned that a reason could be was that Harry was in a sort of 'vulnerable' state with him being pregnant and everything.

Tom's probably in a meeting and holed up in his study. Harry considers calling for Falkey and asking the house elf just  _where_ that blasted man is but thinks better of it. If he calls for the house elf, there's no doubt that Falkey is going to make a fuss of him moving about on his own. Seriously. He's pregnant. Not an invalid.

Slowly, Harry navigates his way towards Tom's study, stopping a couple of times each time he feels out of breath. By the time he's outside the door, Harry's feet is  _aching._ And he has a sudden craving for speculoos cheesecake. Hm. Maybe later. The moment Harry closes his fingers around the brass doorknob, the snake curled around it uncoils itself, allowing Harry entry into the room.

''Harry?'' Tom's out of his chair the moment he sees the boy in the doorway. ''Are you not feeling well?''

''My Lord, I'm  _fine_.'' Harry assures him. ''I...I just...''

It seems  _silly_ to tell Tom that Harry just  _needs_ to be around him at that moment and it's then that he realizes that the uncomfortable prickly feeling is gone. He feels much more at ease now.

''My Lord, can I...I understand that you probably still have a lot more to do, but can I...can I just sit here? I  _promise_ I won't disturb you-'' And Harry feels like  _crying_ all of a sudden?

Damn fucking pregnancy hormones.

''Harry...'' Tom truly looks alarmed now as he approaches Harry, drawing the boy in against him.

''I'm s-sorry.'' Harry blubbers, hiding his face against the older male's chest, feeling all kinds of stupid at that exact moment. ''I  _hate_ that I feel like I need to be around you every second of the day and it's  _horrible_ , because I know there's a lot that you need to do and I just always  _miss_ you, and I really want cheesecake now.''

 Tom doesn't manage to hide his smile at the last bit, ''Harry, whatever am I going to do with you?''

Harry manages a watery smile, starting to feel slightly silly for allowing his emotions to take control of him. He manages to persuade Tom to continue with his work and that he's fine with napping on the sofa. It takes some time for Harry to find a comfortable position, even with all the pillows stacked behind him but finally, he manages to find one that's comfortable enough. 

''You have no idea how beautiful you look right now.'' Tom murmurs against Harry's cheek, eyes darkening slightly at the sight of Harry's swollen belly. ''Heavy and swollen with my children.''

''If you continue to talk like that, you won't be getting any work done. Trust me.''

They kiss slowly, a hint of sweetness in it, before Tom reluctantly pulls away to return to his desk. Harry  _is_ right. Tom has learned over the past few months that he is more than easily distracted when it comes to Harry. It's a distraction which he's all too willing to indulge in actually.

The scratch of the quill against parchment paper and Tom's presence is enough to provide Harry with a sense of security and soon enough, he finds himself getting drowsy. It's no surprise when he drifts off a few minutes later.

Harry isn't certain how long he's napped for but all he knows is that he feels quite well-rested. He still feels far too lazy to open his eyes, content to remain on the sofa for a while more and that's when Harry realizes that there's someone else in the room having a conversation with Tom.

_''You are fond of the boy, Master.''_

_''What I feel for the boy goes beyond 'fond', Nagini.''_

It's... _Parseltongue._ Harry has heard Tom speak in Parseltongue countless of times but not once has he managed to understand what's being said. It doesn't help that Tom is aware of the fact that Harry has a thing for him speaking in Parseltongue. Harry has lost count of the times he's been reduced to a puddle of goo each time Tom speaks to him in that language while he fucks Harry. 

But how is he able to understand it now? Brows furrowing in confusion, Harry remains still, waiting for the both of them to continue. Fine, it's wrong to eavesdrop, but it's not exactly his fault that he can actually understand Parseltongue now.

_''Love, Master?''_

_''It is highly amusing how I used to detest that word, Nagini. But perhaps, yes, that is what I feel for Harry.''_

_''I approve of the boy, Master. He is capable of ruling by your side.''_

_''I do have to agree. That boy can be devious.''_

Harry has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

_''Nagini?''_

_''Yes, Master?''_

_''I intend on taking Harry as my mate.''_

x.x.x


	21. Love and Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry and Tom hit their first rough patch, and both Lucius and Draco show Harry just how much they've missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you are wondering what's going to happen to Harry/James/Lucius now that the Dark Lord intends to make Harry his mate and all I can say is.....don't worry ;) They're still going to be part of Harry's life. They're just taking a backseat in the story for now! Anyway, hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter because finally....some sex HAHAH.
> 
> If any of you wish to suggest anything or feedback things about the stories or just generally spazz about HP, do feel free to tweet me (leave a comment for my u/n). The next update will probably be sometime around/after New Year. Ta!

Harry has always been fond of the cold weather, which is why he doesn't really mind standing outside at the balcony to enjoy the chill of the evening air. Gazing up at the inky sky, Harry idly strokes a palm over the swell of his belly. Though his back and feet have been aching the whole day, he refuses to retreat to the comfort of the bedroom just yet.

''Harry.''

The boy simply relaxes against the figure behind him as a pair of arms come to rest around his waist. Harry grimaces when he feels a little kick, turning his head to the side to address the Dark Lord.

''I think they're reacting to your touch.'' He comments with a fond smile, resting his own hands on top of Tom's. ''Did you feel that?''

''It's... _fascinating_.'' It's both amusing and endearing to witness for himself how fascinated Tom is at each progress of Harry's pregnancy. He hugs the boy tighter against him when he feels another slight movement. ''That aside, you barely touched your food during dinner. Are you feeling unwell?''

''I do not have much of an appetite tonight, my Lord.''

Harry allows Tom to turn him around so that they're facing each other and although they've been together for  _months_ , he still finds those red eyes somewhat intimidating to gaze at. Especially in such close proximity.

''You are troubled by something.''

''My Lord...''

''It is futile to lie to me, Harry.'' Tom cuts him off sternly, lightly gripping at the boy's wrist to prevent him from turning away. ''Not when the link between us tells me so.''

Lying is definitely out of the question. Besides, it  _is_ true that Harry has been feeling troubled about something lately. To be much more specific - the exchange that he had heard between the Dark Lord and Nagini a few nights ago. Tom's gaze on him feels like a persistent, heavy weight and Harry remains silent, unsure as to how he should go about saying it. After awhile, he finally musters up the courage to maintain eye contact with the older male,

_''I can understand, my Lord.''_

It's Harry's first attempt at speaking Parseltongue, but oddly, the language comes naturally to him as if he's been speaking it his whole life. It's amazing to hear for himself how easily the words curl and roll off his tongue so fluently. 

''Parseltongue.'' Tom murmurs, more to himself, and his eyes narrow a fraction with barely disguised interest. ''The healer did mention that you will inherit some of my abilities with the linkage of our magic, but I have to admit that I was quite skeptical about it. When did you find find out?''

Harry attempts to sound nonchalant when he answers, but fails when his voice trembles, ''That night...when you were speaking to Nagini.''

He keeps his gaze fixed on the Dark Lord, intent on seeing the male's expression at the confession.

'' _Ah_.'' Harry sees the realization dawn on his lover's face. ''I suppose you have been feeling troubled over what you heard.''  _Bullseye._ ''Am I right, Harry?''

Reluctantly, the boy nods his head. There really is no point in denying it at this point of time.

''Why?'' The Dark Lord sounds earnestly curious. ''Does the idea of being my mate not appeal to you, my dear boy?''

''It's  _not_ that.'' Harry stresses out. ''My Lord, you're aware of the relationship that I have with my Father and James.''

''Very much so.'' He detects a silent  _''unfortunately''_ at the end.

''The relationship that I have with them is different from what we have, my Lord. I...I am flattered that you're even considering the idea of taking me as your mate. But my Lord, you must understand that I can never be fully  _yours_. Not when I have James and Father as well.''

The silence that hangs in the air tells Harry that that particular thought has not crossed Tom's mind at all.

''Do you see it now?'' Harry asks him softly. ''I  _know_ you, my Lord. You're a possessive man, not one to share what he has managed to acquire for himself.'' He continues quietly, stroking a thumb against the underside of the Dark Lord's wrist. ''You absolutely  _detest_ it - the thought of someone else owning what is yours. I  _can't_ be your mate if you are unable to accept the fact that the both of them are part of my life as well. They  _always_ will be.'' Tenderly, he cups Tom's face in his palms, gazing up at him. ''This is not a rejection, my Lord...but I do hope that you will think about it. I have no doubt that I will be well-cared for should I choose to stay by your side. But I  _need_ you to understand how important both James and Father are to me as well.''

It's slightly worrying that Tom isn't saying anything, but Harry feels much more relieved now that he's managed to get his point across. Thinking that the other might need some time to mull over his words, Harry chastely kisses him on the cheek before retreating to the bedroom to get ready to retire for the night. Sleep doesn't come easily and when Tom finally joins him in bed half an hour later, he's  _still_ silent.

''Are you upset with me?''

''I have no reason to be upset with you, Harry.''

''My Lord...''

''Harry.''

The tone that Tom uses tells Harry that he does not wish to continue discussing it any longer.

A small part of Harry can't help but to think that he has somewhat fucked things up.

x.x.x

The next morning, Harry wakes up to find that the other side of the bed is already empty and Falkey informs him that the Dark Lord will not be joining him for breakfast due to an urgent matter. Harry starts getting ready for the day with a heavy heart, the words he had uttered to Tom yesterday replaying in his head. Had he somehow said something that might have offended Tom? Did Tom finally realize how complicated it would be to continue this arrangement between them?

Attempting to calm down and  _not_ jump to conclusions just yet, Harry tries to test the connection between them to gauge the Dark Lord's emotions. He furrows his brows in confusion when he senses nothing, attempting it once more.  _Nothing_. Which can only mean one thing.

Tom is deliberately blocking him out.

Throughout the six months that they've been together, not once has it happened before.

Feeling nauseous all of a sudden from the sudden dread that overwhelms him, Harry ambles towards the bathroom as quickly as he can and spends the next few minutes dry-heaving into the toilet bowl. He clutches at the edge of the seat, palms clammy and chest heaving and the taste of bile in his mouth makes him want to retch again. If Tom was here, he'd rub Harry's back and...

_Does he not want me anymore after what I said yesterday?_

His actions are mechanical as he showers and dresses. Perhaps it would be best if he spends the day at Malfoy manor instead of the Riddle house. He contemplates if he should inform Tom, but the thought of facing the male fills him with uncertainty. Harry isn't one to run away from his problems. His father has taught him better than that, but then again, he hasn't exactly encountered rejection before either.

In his condition, even something as simple as Disapparating poses a risk for him. The Dark Lord would  _kill_ him should he find out, especially since he has made it clear that Harry should either inform him or an house elf should he decided to go somewhere. In a fit of rebellion, he decides that he'll do it anyway.  _Not like he cares anyway,_ Harry thinks bitterly to himself as he steps past the main gates.

x.x.x

All it takes is one look for Lucius to know that something, or someone, has upset Harry. He choose to say nothing yet and simply observes his youngest son as the boy makes himself comfortable, laying down on his side with his head pillowed on his father's lap. It might seem odd, but he finds the swell of Harry's belly somewhat  _arousing_. He can't help but to think what it'd be like if it was his children Harry was carrying instead. But seeing the forlorn look on his son's make distracts him from his indecent thoughts.

''You are upset.''

The dark-haired boy peeks up at him and Lucius listens patiently as Harry spills out what has happened. To hear that the Dark Lord has the intention to take his son as a mate does not surprise him. It was only a matter of time. Having served the Dark Lord for  _years_ has taught Lucius that once the Dark Lord has set his eyes on something, or someone, he will go through  _any_ means to attain it. And now, what he wants is to  _possess_ Harry. To make the boy completely  _his_.

To own him heart, mind, body and soul.

''I would have thought that you would be pleased that the Dark Lord intends to make you his mate, Harry.''

''Of course I am, Father. But...it's not that simple.'' The boy stresses out in frustration, lips thinning slightly. ''As much as I love being with him, I  _still_ love you and James. That will never change. What if he mates with me and then decides that he can't accept the fact that he has to share me? What is he going to do then?  _Kill_ the both of you? Lock me up?'' Harry asks in an agitated manner.

''The Dark Lord, though cruel, is a man of reason, my boy. He  _treasures_ you.''

''He wouldn't be treating me like this if he felt that way, Father. He...he deliberately blocked our connection.'' The boy whispers, sounding a tad distraught by that fact. ''What if he  _doesn't_ want me anymore?''

''Silly boy, he would be a fool not to want you and a fool he is not. The Dark Lord knows a gem when he sees one, Harry. Why do you think he intends on taking you as his mate? Do you  _realize_ what that means? That he wants  _you_ to rule by his side as well.''

Harry gnaws on his bottom lip distractedly as he mulls over his father's words, and the older Malfoy carefully shifts so that they're lying side by side. He slips an arm under the boy's head, knowing that his dear son is in need of a distraction. It's selfish of him to want to satisfy his urges, yet comfort his son at the same time.

''You do not realize just how  _precious_ you are, Harry.'' Lucius murmurs as he carefully turns the boy over to lay on his side, pressing up against him from behind. ''The Dark Lord is not a fool, my dear boy. Letting you slip through his fingers will be the last thing that he plans to do.''

Lucius slowly inches the waistband of Harry's pants down his hips, slipping a hand down to tease at the boy's crack with the tip of his finger. His boy makes a muffled whining sound as he subtly presses his ass back in a silent demand for more.  _Always so demanding._

''I have to confess that seeing you like this...'' Lucius breathes out against Harry's nape, repeatedly mouthing warm kisses against the same spot. ''...makes me imagine what it would be like if was my children that you are carrying instead. How wrong and  _inappropriate_ it would be...a father impregnating his own son.'' Lucius's cock plumps up in the confines of his pants at his own words.

''It's  _not_ wrong if I want it.'' The boy retorts playfully, reaching a hand back to further push his pants back until they're bunched up around his thighs. ''But you'll have to wait in line. I don't think James will be too happy if you get me pregnant first.''

Lucius husks out a laugh, ''Well, I might do just that to  _spite_ him.'' That earns him a light slap on the thigh.

He pushes his own pants down enough to allow his cock to bob up against his belly, eagerly rubbing the firm flesh between his son's soft ass cheeks. Harry turns his head and Lucius shifts a little so that they can easily kiss, their tongues slipping and curling wetly as he ruts up against the boy's pert ass. It's  _nothing_ like their usual rough and heated sessions that they usually engage in, but it's enough for now. They're still kissing when the door to Harry's bedroom swings open, revealing Draco in the doorway.

''Dobby told me that you're here-''

Distractedly, Harry pulls back, a string of saliva still connecting their lips together. 

'' _Draco_.'' Harry, that little minx,  _purrs_. ''Come join us.''

Draco slips into the room and nudges the door close with one foot, fingers already working on the buttons of his pressed slacks. It's not the first time that Lucius and he are sharing Harry, and he's  _eager_ , especially since his younger brother hasn't been around lately. Pants discarded and shirt half-unbuttoned, Draco climbs up onto the bed and scoots closer until he's kneeling by the boy's head, allowing his brother to mouth at his cock through his grey briefs. Harry has a hand placed over his baby bump and it  _should_ feel wrong, shouldn't it? Draco all too willing to allow his pregnant younger brother to suck his cock while their father fucks him in the ass?

If anything, it makes Draco's cock twitch even more.

He watches, gaze dark and hot as Lucius teases the rim of Harry's hole with the bulbous tip of his cock, slapping it against the boy's smooth, hairless rim. Harry, with a mouthful of his brother's cock, simply  _whines_ as he pushes his ass back. Draco has a firm grip around his younger brother's nape, holding his head in place as he earnestly fucks into the boy's mouth, watching raptly at the way those lips stretch wetly around the thick girth. He's not even attempting to be gentle at all, the room soon filled with the muted sounds of his brother gagging and choking.

'' _Fuck,_ Harry.'' Draco grits out, gaze drawn to the sight of his brother's heavy baby bump swaying slightly each time he move his body. ''Merlin, this is so  _wrong_. If Hell doesn't exist before, it definitely does now.''

Harry accidentally grazes his teeth against Draco's cock when Lucius finally manages to ease the thick head of his engorged cock past the tight ring of muscles and above him, Draco swears at the sharp zing of pain. Harry finds that he honestly is unable to describe the  _satisfying_ feeling of being used by both his brother and father; Draco's cock wide and heavy on his tongue, precum oozing heavily from the slit and his father's swollen cock snug and deep in his ass,  _throbbing_ warmly inside of him.

''Look at you. Pregnant and yet still so greedy and eager for cock.'' Lucius teases, the rings around his fingers leaving marks against Harry's skin as he firmly grips the boy by the hips. ''You'd let me do it, wouldn't you, my dear boy? You'd let me, your own  _father_ ,  _impregnate_ you.'' Harry can only moan around Draco's cock in response and his jaw is starting to ache from thee rough face-fucking.

Draco harshly tugs at his brother's damp hair as he fucks into the moist, warm heat of Harry's mouth, ''Fuck, I know you'll spread your legs for  _anyone_ , Harry. Anyone who can give you a good, solid fuck. You sucked Blaise off in third year, didn't you? I heard him telling Flint what a great fuck you were. How readily you spread your legs for him in the changing room like an obedient little  _slut_.''

The last word that Draco utters gets to him and it spurs him on to prove just how right his brother is. With the way Harry is so  _tight_ and wet around his cock, there's no way that Lucius will be able to drag this out. It physically hurts for him to even  _squeeze_ the rest of his cock in, the boy's muscles immediately clamping up around him as if attempting to suck him in. Draco isn't doing any better at all, looking wrecked as Harry sloppily works on his cock as if he's  _starving_ from it, saliva coating his chin and his lips red and puffy from the rough treatment. 

Lucius recalls that one time when he had fucked Harry in the ass while his older son pounded into Harry's pussy back when he was still under the effect of the genitalia-changing potion. They had made sure to plug Harry up with their cum and by the time Draco was finger-fucking his pussy for the fourth time that evening, Harry was so  _sensitive_ that he practically made a complete mess of the bedsheets. And Draco had latched his mouth to his brother's pussy, drinking up every single drop.

He fucks into Harry with short, sharp thrusts, making sure that he jabs at the boy's prostate each time he drives his cock back in. Lucius watches as Draco slips his cock out from Harry's mouth, the flesh glistening with saliva. Draco shuffles forward on his knees and rubs the wet tip of his cock all over his brother's swollen belly, smearing the stretched skin with sticky, white pre-cum. He shares a look with his father and Lucius manages a couple more thrusts before he pulls out. Lucius prefers finishing  _in_ Harry mostly. It's much more satisfying and in a way, it's his way of marking the boy. Harry isn't too fond of getting it on his face on most days, especially after that one incident where James had been too eager and had gotten most of his spunk on the boy's eye, which led to a whole lot of swearing and yelling since it actually  _burns_.

Harry moves a whole lot slower now that he's heavily pregnant, turning over onto his back and watching intently as both his father and brother fist their cocks on either side of him. It's both arousing and filthy on a whole new level and it reminds Harry just how very  _wrong_ it is that they're engaging in this. Not that he gives a shit anyway.

He's long thrown away his morals ever since he started sleeping with his father.

Draco hunches over Harry, his handsome face pinched with concentration as he works his cock into his fist. He rubs his cock against Harry's belly once, twice, thrice and then comes with a breathless grunt, streaks of his thick release splashing all over his younger brother's belly. Lucius adds on to the mess a few seconds later and using their fingers, both of them rub their semen all over the boy's belly until Harry's skin is sticky and glistening with their release.

''Fuck, that was ridiculously hot.'' Draco says raggedly, bending down to give his brother a proper kiss, all tongues and teeth. ''I definitely needed that.''

Draco reaches for his wand and casts a simple cleaning spell.

Clean and warm under the covers, Harry takes hold of Lucius's hand and squeezes it faintly.

''Thank you, daddy.''

x.x.x

It's the dream that wakes him up.

Harry wakes up feeling very much distressed and it takes him a few seconds to realize that he's back in his bedroom at Malfoy manor.  _Just a dream, Harry,_ he tells himself. But his heart is still thumping madly against his ribcage and the fear that he had experienced in the dream lingers at the edge.

It had felt so... _vivid._ So  _real_.

In his dream, Harry and the twins had come to some sort of harm at the hands of the Order and there had been blood. Lots of it. Thick puddles of blood. The shrill cries of the twins. It was the terror that had caused him to wake up. Harry attempts to calm himself down as his breathing starts to quicken and a distressed whine forces its way up his throat. Protectively, he wraps his arms around his belly, assuring himself over and over again that it had just been a particularly bad dream.

He flinches when the bedroom door swings open, the Dark Lord himself string into the room with Lucius and Draco behind him.

''My Lord-''

''Harry.'' Tom gently pulls Harry into his arms the moment he reaches the side of the bed. ''Are you alright? What happened?'' The Dark Lord demands.

Bewildered, Harry shifts his gaze to both his father and brother, but both of them looked equally confused as well by the question.

''My Lord, I'm  _fine._ I don't understand-''

''Harry, you were so  _distressed_ that you managed to bring down the temporary block that I had put up. What in the world were you thinking? Leaving the manor without informing me or Falkey? Anything could have happened to you-''

It's the fresh wave of anger that makes Harry bold and he actually  _pushes_ Tom away indignantly, ''Let me remind you that it was  _you_ who blocked me out, my Lord.'' He answers scathingly.

Guilt is a look that Harry or the others have not seen before on the Dark Lord's face. But Harry is too irritated to even feel surprised.

''You're the one who  _disappeared_ this morning.'' He continues, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees both Lucius and Draco slowly inching out of the room. ''You can't blame me for thinking negatively.'' He  _refuses_ to cry or show how deeply hurt he is by Tom's actions. ''Look, just...leave me alone for now.'' Harry pleads, struggling half-heartedly when Tom takes hold of his hands. 

''You were right.''

Harry stills.

''What...?''

''What you said yesterday.'' Harry can see how  _difficult_ it is for Tom to utters those words, to admit that  _he_ is the one at fault. ''I  _am_ a possessive man, Harry. This...what you've seen so far, this is  _nothing_. You cannot blame me for wanting you all to myself, my dear boy. Sharing...is a concept that is entirely foreign to me.'' He grips at Harry's chin with his fingers, forcing the boy to meet his gaze. ''There are times when I absolutely  _detest_ this link that we have forged. When I can feel the pleasure that you experience whenever you're with either one of them. The  _love_ that you have for both of them.''

''My Lord...''

''There is nothing that I won't do to make you completely mine, Harry. I could wipe your memories, but that is not what I want. I could mate with you against your will and you will have no choice but to stay with me, but again...that is not what I want. It is your  _willingness_ in wanting to be possessed that makes you so desirable, my dear boy. And that is what  _I_ want. For you to be  _mine_ willingly.''

Harry rests both his hands on Tom's shoulders and for the first time since they've met, Tom seems entirely... _human_. There is no trace of 'Lord Voldemort' in him at that moment, but simply  _Tom_.

''My Lord, I am  _more_ than willing. But only misery awaits us if you force it, my Lord. Selfish as it may sound, both Father and James are a part of my life as well.''

Tom simply heaves a sigh, ''Sometimes, I wonder if you are a curse or a blessing to me, Harry. You make me feel emotions that I have long buried and I do _not_ like it. Because it reminds me that perhaps, I am like the rest of them. _Weak._ _Human._ '' He utters those two words with distaste, but his actions are gentle as he strokes at Harry's cheek.

''And if I am willing to share you?

''Then a part of me will be  _yours_. The rare _gem_ to be added to your collection. Yours to possess.''

The Dark Lord's eyes darkens at Harry's words.

''Then perhaps I am  _damned_ afterall.''


	22. Help Needed!Please Vote!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /exits Hell because...HELP NEEDED/

Hi guys!

As Queen of Hell, I demand that all of you...HAHA, okay no, I kid.

So...I really need help in deciding the names for Harry's twin sons (they're male...so yes, help needed!!). I already have a few names in mind, but if any of you have any suggestions whatsoever, do share it with me :) Your help will be greatly appreciated!

I'll probably use the names that gets the most votes. We'll see! Thanks so much for your help guys <3

lotslotslotsandlotsofhugsandkisses!

Please click [here](https://enterprise.questionpro.com/a/TakeSurvey?ext_ref=test_response&id=4393963) and help me choose! :>


	23. Mylimasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Are you already telling our children to pursue world domination?''
> 
> ''It's good to start early.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for voting for the names + providing me with suggestions of your own. I truly appreciate it! I've finally decided on the names that I'll use for the twins for this fic. A special thank you to Of_Stories_Told for her suggestions (the names of the twins will be a combination of what I've picked + what she suggested). I will reserve a special place in Hell for you :>
> 
> It's a little bit too late, but Happy New Year! May all you be blessed with the great things in life this 2016.And may the days ahead be filled with lots of happiness and laughter c:

''I just  _don't_ get why you insist on doing it yourself when I have more than enough house elves.''

Harry flashes a smile at Dimmy as she hands him two eggs, and he skillfully cracks it into the mixing bowl, ''Because it's much more fun making it myself, daddy.''

He had woken up that morning with an intense (and persistent) craving for peanut butter chocolate chip cookies for some reason. At five-thirty in the morning. Attempting to go back to sleep would be pointless and so, Harry had slipped out of bed as he could so as not to bother James.

''Besides, no one's forcing you to sit here and watch me make cookies from scratch.''

James raises his mug of tea to his lips, ''Well, I quite like this domestic scent that I'm seeing. A very pregnant Harry Malfoy making cookies.''

'' _And_ hitting you on the head with a spatula for being so noisy.'' The boy adds in jokingly, brandishing the wooden spatula in his hand at James.

James takes a sip of his warm chamomile tea before setting the mug down on the table, slipping out of his seat to join Harry at the kitchen counter. He was mixing the contents in the bowl with a determined expression and soon enough, the kitchen was filled with the thick, creamy scent of peanut butter. James shifts so that he's standing behind the boy, curling his arms around Harry's shoulders.

''When's your next checkup with the healer?''

''This Thursday.''

''Are you  _finally_ going to ask him about the gender of twins?''

Harry pauses, ''I...I don't know.'' He answers uncertainly. ''I  _do_ want to know. Tom too. But...'' Anxiously, Harry peers up at James, ''What if it's a girl? I'm not saying that I'll love her any less or anything, but it's just...I have this feeling that Tom would prefer to have sons rather than daughters.''

James tucks his chin on top of Harry's head, lightly swaying them left and right on the spot, ''I don't think he's going to love you any less, love.'' He plants a tender kiss against the side of the boy's head. ''Don't worry your pretty little head over it.''

Absent-mindedly, Harry pokes at the now-forming cookie dough with his spatula, ''I know that you'd prefer a son over a daughter, right?''

The Head Auror hums his agreement, ''I do. My parents too. Although they didn't say anything when Lily had the miscarriage, it was pretty obvious that they were disappointed. My parents weren't too fond of her. Especially Father. He was against the idea of me getting married to her, but I was really adamant about it at that point of time. I should have listened to him.''

''Well, at least you're rid of her now.'' Harry answers matter-of-factly and James nearly startles the other house elves in the kitchen with his boisterous laughter. ''What? It's  _true_.''

''You Malfoys are all so brutally honest.'' James says as he dips his head down to kiss the side of Harry's neck, nearly causing the boy to drop the bowl in his hands. ''Hm, true enough. If I hadn't met you, I'd probably still be stuck in that rut of a marriage.''

With his chin tucked against Harry's shoulder, James can see for himself just how  _round_ Harry's baby bump is now. It's probably just him, but he thinks that the light cream oversized shirt (the flowy kind) that Harry is wearing makes him look even more... _soft._ Kind of warm and snuggly and  _perfect_. He's got the whole 'pregnancy glow' thing going on and it makes James  _feel_ things. A mixture of love, affection and... _arousal_. The frequency in which they have sex these days had dwindled just a little. Mainly because Harry is already into the eighth month of his pregnancy and James is trying to refrain from being too rough with him. They're  _still_ having sex, Merlin forbid that they sop, but in a more...toned down kind of way.

''That look on your face tells me that you're thinking with your dick right now.'' Harry remarks as he taps at the tip of James's nose with the handle of the spatula.

''Maybe? I can't help it. Merlin, do you have any idea how  _sexy_ you look?''

Harry flicks his gaze down, ''No, not really. I feel  _anything_ but sexy lately. You're just horny.''

James grins as he gently thumbs at Harry's left nipple through the thin shirt, ''Perhaps. But you're so sensitive these days.'' Harry hisses softly in response, arching his back slightly. ''See? Especially your nipples.'' As if to prove his point, James bends his knees a little so that it's easier for him to flick the tip of his tongue against the boy's nipple, teasing the stiffening bud through the shirt.

At Harry's broken moan, James takes it as a sign to wrap his lips around it, suckling eagerly as he toys with the other nipple with his hand, pinching and rolling it between his calloused fingers. Harry clumsily sets the bowl down on the counter before gripping at the edge to steady himself, clutching at James's hair with the other and. The rest of the kitchen house elves are no longer around, leaving only the both of them behind.

Though he has to admit that it is true that he's been much more sensitive lately when it comes to being touched.  _Especially_ his nipples. He could come from just having them played with...which happens to be James's favorite thing to do lately. Harry's not exactly sure what's so  _attractive_ about him lately to have James, Lucius and Tom gaze at him like a bunch of lovestruck fools. It's not only them though. Harry is pretty damn certain that some of the other Death Eaters want a piece of him as well, pregnant or not. Though Tom had made it extremely clear that no one could bed Harry without his permission.

Harry emits a pain-pleasured hiss when James's teeth scrapes against the sensitive flesh, repeating the motion over and over again until both of his nipples starts to feel somewhat  _sore_ , but not in a bad way. By now, his nipples are red and puffy and Harry knows that he's not going to last long. It doesn't take long for Harry to reach his completion and although he did practically  _nothing_ , he's starting to feel sort of fatigued. James slips his cock out from his boxers, eyes dark with barely restrained arousal as he rubs the tip of his cock against the underside of the boy's baby bump, grunting in satisfaction as he smears precum all over the stretched skin.

James leans his forehead against Harry's shoulder as he jacks himself off, occasionally grazing the head of his cock against the boy's baby bump and that's what makes it  _hotter_. It's messy when James finally comes, most of it dripping down onto the floor and he smears whatever he manages to catch in the palm of his hand all over Harry's belly.

''I think...'' Harry covers his mouth with his palm as he yawns. ''...I'll let the house elves make the cookies for me afterall. I need a shower.''

x.x.x

Harry ambles down the hallway, a jar of crunchy peanut butter in one hand and a spoon in the other. Learning of his recent craving to consume almost everything with peanut butter lately, Hermione had actually purchased a few jars for him to keep in the kitchen cabinet. He sticks the spoon into his mouth, imagining at what his father's reaction might be should he see Harry being so... _unrefined._ Wandering about the manor, though not encouraged by Tom (seeing that there are plentiful of Dark Objects around the house that might unknowingly affect him), is a way for Harry to take his mind off things. He's got a checkup scheduled with the healer later on, and both Tom and he had agreed that it was time that they find out the gender of the twins.

He can't help but to worry about what Tom's reaction during the checkup itself. He  _wants_ to ask Tom about it, but what if the response that he receives it not one that Harry wishes to hear? Honestly, he doesn't think he can deal with it if he sees either disappointment or disgust on Tom's face later on. Just thinking about it is making Harry feel nauseous and the peanut butter in his mouth no longer tastes as good. Ambling into one of the reading rooms, Harry sets the jar down on the table before slowly making his way to the window. Breathing in the warm, crisp scent of the afternoon air manages to calm him down a little, but it doesn't make his uncertainly disappear completely.

''Why is that you  _reek_ of both fear and worry, my lovely boy?''

Harry, slightly startled at Tom's sudden presence, flinches, '' _Tom_.'' He chastises half-heartedly, narrowing his eyes at the male standing behind him. ''Aren't those two of your most favorite emotions? Worry and fear?'' He manages to tease.

''Seeing it in other people,  _yes_. But it is somehow... _upsetting_ when it's you.'' Tom answers after a few beats of silence, moving to subtly press himself up against Harry to draw the boy against him. ''What has got you feeling so troubled, Harry? I feigned ignorance for I thought you would come to me to talk about it once you're ready, but it seems that you intend on shouldering it by yourself.''

''My Lord...'' Harry leans his head back against Tom's shoulder. ''What would you do if you end up having daughters?''

''Daughters...?''

''Are you going to throw me out? Find another person to bear you a son?''

''Whatever in the world gave you that idea, Harry?'' Tom, surprisingly, sounds downright  _stumped_. '' _Why_ would I throw you out? I should punish you for even assuming that I will do something like that to you. It matters not whether we have daughters or sons, Harry, for they will still be  _ours_. Do you honestly think I would be so callous as to  _hate_ you after all that you're going through for me?''

Pleasantly surprised at Tom's earnest response, Harry turns around slightly, ''Really? You  _really_ mean that?''

''You, my boy, worry about the most insignificant things.''

It would seem that all the (unnecessary) fretting that Harry has been doing lately is unnecessary for Healer Tom announces during the checkup that both his  _boys_ are well and healthy. He can practically hear Narcissa in his his head saying,  _''Oh, they're definitely going to be a handful.''_ and Harry is certain that this news will definitely bring joy to Lucius. It's honestly no surprise that purebloods, though not all, have a tendency to favor sons over daughters.

''All is well, my Lord. There is a month left before Harry is due, so it would be best to decide if he's going to give birth naturally, with the help of a genitalia changing potion, or undergo a cesarean. With magic, of course. None of that odd things that Muggle doctors do.''

Tom shares a look with Harry, ''Harry and I are still...discussing about this. He prefers to give birth naturally, but I am well-aware that the risk is much higher compared to a cesarean.''

''Quite true, my Lord. For men who opt for a natural birth, the potion can only be consumed two days before he is due to give birth. There  _might_ be complications-'' Harry winces when Tom's grip on his hand tightens. ''-but...let us hope that nothing like that will happen. A cesarean, on the other hand, poses much less of a risk.''

''Is there no potion that can reduce or completely diminish the chances of complications occurring?''

''I'm afraid not, my Lord. You see, it's quite... _complicated_ in a way. A person might seem physically healthy just hours before giving birth, but you're not exactly certain what  _might_ happen during the childbirth process itself.''

This time, the grimace on Harry's face is noticeable when Tom tightens his grips again, ''You're not exactly helping.'' He complains to the healer.

Tom thinks that it's disconcerting to feel so  _strongly_ about someone. There's no point in denying it because  _yes_ , Harry is far too precious for Tom to  _lose_ him. He simply does not wish to entertain that thought. Not when he has finally accepted the fact that the boy means everything to him. A small part of him scoffs at that thought, but the worry that he feels at that moment completely snuffs it out.

''My Lord?'' Harry gazes up at Tom with a soft smile. ''I will opt for a cesarean if that is what you wish for me. Anything that will put your mind at ease. All I wish for is for the twins to be delivered into this world safely.''

''Your well-being is just as important to me, Harry.'' He leans down to chastely kiss Harry on the lips, uncaring of the fact that the healer was still around. '' _Mylimasis._ ''

Harry blinks at him in confusion, eyebrows furrowing, ''What does that mean?''

Tom simply grins in response and turns around to address the healer, ''It seems that we've come to a decision, Tom.''

''Perfect. I will come by in another two weeks time to determine the exact due date, my Lord. Have a pleasant day, young Harry. My Lord.''

Tom presses a pouch full of Galleons into the healer's palm and instructs Falkey to escort him to the front door. Harry tugs insistently at the sleeve of Tom's robe.

''You said something just now. What was it?''

''I'm not telling you just yet, my boy. Shall we talk a walk in the garden?''

''You  _hate_ the garden.''

Tom simply shrugs his shoulders, ''True. The only reason why I have the house elves tending to it is because you wished for one. But...I am in a  _very_ pleasant mood today.'' He gently rests both his hands on Harry's baby bump, lowering down to softly kiss it, tone tinged with love as he whispers,  _''As tave myliu,_ my sons. _Augti stiprus_ , and the world will be  _yours_.''

''Are you  _already_ telling our children to pursue world domination?''

''It's good to start early.''

 

x.x.x

 

 

''A month more. Are you... _nervous_?''

Harry sets his quill down at Hermione's question. Ron, seeing that Hermione was distracted, takes a peek at the girl's Transfiguration essay, his quill practically flying across the parchment.

''Positively  _terrified_.'' Harry answers with a laugh. ''I mean, I've heard of how painful natural childbirth can be, but since I'm opting for a cesarean...I don't really have to worry about that.''

''Mom said it's like having period cramps.'' Ron adds in. ''But times ten the pain.''

''Ron, I  _don't_ even know what period cramps feel like.''

The three of them end up laughing so hard that Harry was actually afraid that he'd pass out from being breathless.

''We miss having you with us in school, mate. It's not the same really.'' Ron lowers his voice slightly. ''I can't even skip certain classes anymore thanks to Hermione.''

Hermione flashes her other best friend a dirty look, but nods her head in agreement at his first sentence anyway, ''Are you planning on going back to school after giving birth?''

''Probably not.'' Harry admits. ''I plan on dedicating most of time to raising the twins. There's still the ceremony to plan since I've agreed to be Tom's mate. Commit fully to being a Death Eater. School is the last thing on my mind really. Father thinks it's probably better to be home-schooled. Until we manage to seize Hogwarts, that is.''

''Hogwarts isn't the same anymore. The Order is aware that the Dark Lord will most likely want to seize the school first, so they've got members of the Order in Hogwarts.'' Hermione grimaces at the thought. ''You know the DADA? They've got students to be on the lookout for anyone who might be ''potential Death Eaters''.''

''Yeah, Snape's downright  _pissed_ since the Slytherins are the ones affected most by it. It's ridiculous, I'm telling you.''

''It won't be long before we can take action. Tom thinks that we should wait until Father becomes Minister. I'm not exactly sure what he's  _planning_ , but it's definitely not looking pretty for the Order.

x.x.x

Dumbledore is conversing with one of his portraits when Lucius steps into the Headmaster's office, and he's not all surprised to find James sitting in one of the seats. With all the recent attacks on the Aurors and a handful of Muggleborns (those who had chosen to pledge loyalty to Dumbledore), security at Hogwarts was being tightened. Ridiculous. All these incompetent Aurors and members of the Order prowling the school grounds.

''Ah. Lucius. To what do I owe this pleasure?''

Potter barely acknowledges him, but Lucius can see that the Head Auror is trying his damndest  _not_ to grin. 

''Official Ministry business, Dumbledore. I am sure that you are aware of Cornelius's _condition.'_ ' Lucius doesn't bother hiding his distaste. 

The Headmaster holds up his bowl of lemon sherbets, ''Ah, yes. Pity. Pity. Especially so with the elections coming up. I believe that you will be running for his position?''

''I am not here to make small talk with you, Dumbledore. The Ministry has been receiving  _complaints_ that the members of the Order, and the students appointed by them to form the 'DADA', are... _abusing_ their authority.''

Dumbledore sinks into his seat and regards Lucius over the top of his glasses, ''Now, now Lucius. It is my responsibility to protect the safety and well-being of the students that has been entrusted under my care.''

''And yet, those targeted for ''questioning'' mostly happens to be _children_ of pureblooded families. They are just that, Albus. Children.''

Dumbledore falls silent for a moment.

''There are times where you have to nip the problem in the bud early, Lucius.''

James clears his throat, ''I'm afraid that even I can't agree on that, Albus. While the Order is recognized by the Ministry, the DADA is not. The students do  _not_ have the authority to question other students. The Ministry rarely concerns itself with Hogwarts's business, Albus, but Hogwarts will face a lot of unnecessary trouble if this goes on. You do have to keep in mind that these are  _pureblooded_ families we are talking about.''

Once they exit Dumbledore's office, both James and Lucius wait until they're out of earshot before speaking.

''Did you see it, Lucius? He's doing this because he's  _desperate._ It's a good thing that they're not authorized to use Veritaserum.''

''Snape would inform us if Dumbledore is using Veritaserum to question the students.'' Lucius answers as they briskly make their way down the corridor. ''He is not that foolish, Potter. Desperate, yes, but not foolish.''

x.x.x

Harry still insists on attending the usual Death Eater meetings despite Tom's insistence that he should  _rest_ instead. But Tom knows better than to talk the boy out of it. Besides, he finds that he rarely ever loses his temper when Harry is around. Well, yes, he still  _kills_ for the heck of it if any of his Death Eaters prove that they're just downright incompetent, but he doesn't really fly into a blind rage these days.

''My Lord, we cannot just  _sit_ here and allow the Order to do as they please. With them at Hogwarts, they will definitely use this an opportunity to gain the loyalty of the students. I say we take out those pesky students in the DADA.''

Hermione turns to Yaxley, ''Oh, use your  _brain_ , Yaxley.'' Ron attempts to disguise his snigger into a cough. ''That will just make matters worse for the students in Hogwarts. Besides, Death Eaters attacking students in  _Hogwarts_? That's definitely a great way to gain more followers.'' Hermione continues sarcastically.

''How dare you  _speak_ like that to me, you Mudblood-''

Bellatrix silences Yaxley with a sharp glare, ''Yaxley, you  _will_ treat Hermione with respect. Even if she is not a pureblood, she is still one of us.  _Watch_ your tongue, Yaxley.''

''The Granger girl is right.'' Dolohov adds in. ''We cannot afford to be hasty.''

Tom, who has been observing the exchange between the Death Eaters in silence, simply turns to look at Harry, ''What do you think, my dear boy?''

''I think that...'' Harry looks at everyone around the table. ''...perhaps it is time for the wizarding world to know that the Dark Lord's soon-to-be mate is  _pregnant._ ''

 

 

x.x.x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's curious, the words in italic is Lithuanian. Let's just assume that he picked the language up during his travels in the past.
> 
> Mylimasis = beloved / darling / pet / precious / sweetheart
> 
> As tave myliu = I love you
> 
> Augti stiprus = Grow strong 
> 
> (I've been reading Hannibal fanfics again...someone stop me)


	24. The Chosen One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Chosen One is talked about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry if I take forever to reply to the comments. Work has been crazy lately, and I'm pretty much using whatever free time I have to update this fic. Work is so terribly /dull/ (imagine me saying that in Sherlock's tone of voice HAHAHA).

While word would spread that the Dark Lord would soon take on a mate and that said mate is  _already_ pregnant, it was decided that Harry's identity would remain a secret from the wizarding world for now. There was no reason to put him in any unnecessary danger, not when he's due to give birth in fourteen days. With the twins due soon, the Dark Lord surprised everyone by temporarily handing the reins over to both Bellatrix and Lucius, granting them authority over the Death Eaters. All these years, although both of them have remained to be his most loyal servants, not once has Tom did such a thing. He couldn't explain it; the  _yearning_ of wanting to protect Harry from any possible harm. The Dark Lord tried not to show it, of course, but it was obvious with the way he kept himself close to the boy.

''You know...'' James begins, making no attempt to hide his smile at seeing an exasperated Harry attempting to deal with an overprotective Dark Lord. ''When I agreed to be part of the Death Eaters, not once did it cross my mind that I'll get to witness such a scene.''

''It is simply the instinct to protect what is his.'' Lucius answers. ''That aside, I require your assistance in certain matters, Potter. With the elections round the corner, I am afraid that I might not be able to carry out certain tasks that the Dark Lord has entrusted me with. I have spoken to him and...'' The older Malfoy pauses for a moment. ''...suggested that perhaps it would be best that you carry them out in my place instead.''

The Head Auror sits up straight in his seat, jaw dropping from sheer disbelief, ''Wait.  _Wait._ Am I  _hearing_ things? Has the stress of the elections gone to your head? Have you any idea who I am?'' James waves a hand in front of Lucius's none-too-amused face. ''I'm James Potter. You know...the person that you can't stand to be around with? The one you've been insulting ever since our days at Hogwarts? Gryiffindor prat? Ring a bell?''

Lucius simply refuses to entertain Potter's dramatics, ''I think that, perhaps, it is safe to say that we are now beyond that, Potter.'' James grins broadly at the older Malfoy, clearly smug at Lucius's acknowledgement of their budding friendship. ''Should you require any assistance, I would suggest that you seek the help of Rowle and Dolohov. I do not...'' His lips thin slightly in pure distaste. ''...trust Yaxley. Or the Carrows. Bellatrix has picked the Granger girl and Arthur's son to assist her.''

James nods solemnly, understanding the importance of the trust that Lucius is placing in him. With Cornelius fudge no longer fit to hold the position of Minister for Magic, the elections were being brought forward for a suitable candidate to take his place. It was crucial that Lucius emerge victorious for all of their plans to fall into place, and for the Dark Lord to completely gain control of the Ministry. 

This time, they  _will_ emerge victorious.

x.x.x

'' _What_ are you doing? It's  _three_ in the morning, Tom. I mean, I know that you're a Dark Lord and everything. People to kill, more innocent people to torture, but even Dark Lords need their sleep.''

A few hours ago, Harry had fallen asleep to the soothing touch of Tom patting his hip, as if he was trying to put a child to sleep. But then, he woke up about an hour later to realize that the other side of the bed was empty, the book the older male had been reading earlier placed on the bedside. It's not exactly surprising to find Tom in the library at three in the morning, but what Harry wants is for the other to join him in bed. He spots one of the male's dressing gown draped neatly over the back of a chair and reaches for it, slipping his arms through the too-long sleeves.

''I was searching for some reading material.'' Tom offers as an explanation, gesturing for the boy to join him on the sofa. ''As odd as it may sound coming from me, I have to admit that I am greatly looking forward to the arrival of the twins. The things that we could  _teach_ them, Harry.''

Harry rests his cheek against Tom's shoulder and huffs out a laugh, ''Easy there. They'll have to learn how to walk and talk first before you fill their brains up with the wonders of the Dark Arts.''

Tom carefully thumbs through the pages of the book in his hands, ''It is much easier to educate children for most of them soak everything up like a sponge. Once Hogwarts is mine, none of the rot that Dumbledore insists on teaching the children will exist, Harry. People have been taught to  _fear_ the Dark Arts, and I intend to change that.''

Harry drops a light kiss against his lover's shoulder, ''It will be yours to rule soon, my Lord. Not just Hogwarts, but the  _entire_ wizarding world.'' He murmurs with conviction, and Tom gazes at him with a look that's akin to pure wonder in his bright, red eyes. ''I, and both our sons, will be by your side every step of the way.''

The boy falls silent for a second as if contemplating something.

''Oh, and if you're planning to teach our sons the Unforgivable curses, you should get them to practice it on Yaxley.''

x.x.x

''I miss having Harry over at the Burrow. I mean, I  _like_ it that you're here.'' Ron hastily darts his gaze over to Hermione before looking away, missing the fond smile painted on her lips. ''But...it's kind of weird not having Harry around.''

It  _is_ weird not to have Harry around, especially since they've always been together ever since first year. Hermione hums her agreement as both of them step past the front door, and she's about to say something when both of them hear hushed voices coming from the kitchen. Ron quickly holds out an arm to keep her behind him, placing a finger on his lips as an indication for them to remain silent.

Hermione  _might_ be mildly distracted by how Ron's shirt seems to be a bit too...fitting on him.

''How  _true_ is it, Albus?'' Molly asks as she paces back and forth. ''Surely it's not possible?''

Arthur flicks his gaze over to his wife, ''Yes, Albus. I hardly think that the Dark Lord would care for such things. He is not a man that is capable of love. Why,  _now_ of all times, would he want to have a family of his own? Would someone like him even know the  _importance_ of family? He's torn so many families apart with his evil doings.''

Dumbledore regards them with a grave expression, ''I am afraid that it is true, considering that it was Severus who relayed the news to me. Severus, as you are aware, is the Dark Lord's most trusted servant.''

''It might simply be a ploy to distract us.'' Minerva interjects. ''I hardly think Severus can be trusted, Albus. Truly, I am no longer able to distinguish as to which side he is fighting for.''

''You should not question Severus's loyalty to the Order, Minerva. He has sacrificed much.''

Both Ron and Hermione exchange knowing smiles at that sentence. If only Dumbledore knew.

''A  _mate_.'' Arthur exhales in disbelief, raking his fingers through his thinning hair. ''This changes everything.''

The Headmaster wearily sinks into one of the seats, ''You are right, Arthur. By mating with someone, especially one that is entirely  _willing_ , it would strengthen his powers. That is not the worst of it. The person that he intends to take as a mate is already pregnant with his children. Male twins, to be exact.'

Molly emits a horrified gasp, placing a palm over her mouth and Minerva nearly drops her mug of tea in surprise. Arthur pinches at the bridge of his nose to stave off an oncoming headache, clearly stumped by the news.

''Albus...we  _must_ find this...this person that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named intends to mate with.'' Minerva hisses urgently. ''There is no choice, but to  _kill_ him before he can give birth. Have you any idea of the chaos that it would cause? Even  _if_ we manage to defeat You-Know-Who, his blood will still run in his sons.''

Hermione squeezes Ron's hand in a crushing grip as those words spill out from their Professor's mouth. For her to suggest such a inhumane thing...

Arthur laughs scathingly, ''Honestly, Minerva, do you even think that is possible? There is no way that we can get to him when he is under You-Know-Who's protection. Not to mention that we have absolutely  _no_ idea of who he is.''

Molly turns to face Albus, ''Perhaps Severus will be able to help us out in discovering the person's identity?''

''It seems that even the Death Eaters have yet to meet the boy. Knowing Tom, he would not choose just anyone to rule by his side. I am at a loss as much as you are, Molly.''

Minerva picks her mug up again, but her hands are trembling so badly that she has no choice but to set it back down on the table.

''Perhaps...this is truly the end for us, and the beginning of You-Know-Who's reign.''

x.x.x

Clearly disgusted, Harry tosses the copy of the Daily Prophet onto the table, barely able to reign in his evident irritation.

'' _Rubbish_.'' He spits out, ''Pure, utter  _rubbish_.''

News had spread that the Dark Lord was intending to take a mate and that said mate was already pregnant, but somehow, Rita Skeeter had managed to completely  _twist_ the whole story. That vile woman would do  _anything_ when it came to hot news, even if it costs her her life. In the article, she had portrayed the Dark Lord's 'Chosen One' as someone who was being  _'taken against his will'_ and  _'forcefully made'_ to bear the Dark Lord's children.  _Ridiculous!_ Lucius could probably deal with the Skeeter woman, but the damage was already done.''

''My dear boy, it's not good for you to be overly worked up.'' Tom reminds his lover.

''How can you be so  _calm_ , my Lord? She...she's saying that you  _forced_ yourself on me! That you took me against my will!'' Harry cries out indignantly. ''She's making you out to be a monster!''

Tom's eyes glints with humor, ''But I  _am_ a monster, Harry. I have simply lost count of the number of times I've dirtied my hands with the blood of my victims.''

Harry, visibly upset, is clearly not amused at all. Seeing that his lover is greatly bothered by the article, Tom rises up from his seat to approach Harry. The boy turns his head away when Tom gently grips his chin, but relents when the Dark Lord lovingly kisses the side of his head.

''It matters not when the truth will eventually come to light, Harry. We should not concern ourselves with something as insignificant as this.'' Tom raises the boy's hand up to his lips, kissing the tip of his fingers. ''We will deal with Rita Skeeter when it is time, my dear boy. I do not wish for your health to be affected by such trivial matters.''

'' _I_ will deal with her once we've captured her, my Lord.'' Harry's expression hardens. ''She has to be punished for insulting you, and I will make sure that she feels  _pain_ like never before.''

Tom is faintly aroused by Harry's desire to  _hurt_ the Skeeter woman for  _him_. Before he can act on his lust, a knock on the door interrupts them, Rowle's gravelly voice filtering through.

''Permission to enter, my Lord.''

''Enter.''

The doors swing inwards and Rowle briskly strides in, immediately lowering himself into a respectful bow the moment he's standing before the both of them.

''I am afraid that I bring bad news, my Lord.'' Rowle begins as he straightens up. ''Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley informed me that the Order are now aware that you are planning on taking a mate. And that your mate is already pregnant with your children.''

''It is as we discussed.''

''Yes. However...it seems that they are intent on finding out who your 'Chosen One' is, my Lord.'' Rowle bravely meets the Dark Lord's gaze, his voice unwavering. ''They plan on killing him.''

Harry pales at those words, automatically wrapping his arms around his baby bump as if doing so would protect his unborn children from harm. He could immediately sense the spike of Tom's dangerous magic through their link. For the Order to  _want_ to kill him and his unborn children, it simply meant that they must be feeling extremely threatened by the possibility of the Dark Lord rising to power.

 _''Scum! How dare they even think of killing my mate!''_ Tom hisses vehemently in Parseltongue, bristling with outrage.

Harry reaches for Tom's hand, ''My Lord, it simply slows that they are starting to realize that they stand no chance in emerging victorious. They are feeling  _threatened,_ my Lord. As long as I am under your protection in this manor, I will come to no harm.'' The boy reassures, keeping his voice soft and steady in an attempt to calm the other male down. 

''They are wrong if they think that they can lay a hand on you, Harry.'' Harry could see it in the older male's eyes; the blazing intent to torture and  _kill_.

Tom touches a finger to the Dark Mark on his forearm and at that moment, every single Death Eater could feel the sheer  _rage_ of the Dark Lord. Soon enough, most of them would be turning up at the manor to see what is required of them this time round.

''My Lord...'' Harry knows that the chances of the Order finding out his identity is less than ten percent, but then again,  _anything_ might happen.

He's faintly startled when Tom roughly grips him by the chin to  _kiss_ him. For a split second, Harry is tremendously overwhelmed by the Dark Lord's magic flowing through their link and coiling around him like a protective, warm weight. The intensity of it leaves him breathless for a short second and Harry returns the kiss just as fervently.

If the Dark Lord did not have a weakness before, he definitely had one now.  _Harry Malfoy._ If the Order ever finds out how just important and  _precious_ the boy is to him, there is no doubt that they would use Harry to get to Tom. He's aware that Harry is more than capable of protecting himself and that his powers will  _grow_ once he bonds with Tom, but the insecurity of losing the boy to the Order still lingers in him.

Truly, love is indeed a burden and yet, it does not feel so when Harry is involved.

x.x.x

Lucius is less than pleased to find Albus Dumbledore in his office,  _uninvited_ , when he returns from a meeting.  _What does the crazy old coot want now?_ James and he were planning on returning to Malfoy manor for lunch since Harry would be visiting, and Lucius wasn't looking forward to having his appetite ruined by the Headmaster.

''Ah, Lucius.'' Albus beams at him. ''I believe congratulations are in order.''

''I believe that it is still too early for that.'' Lucius walks round to his seat. ''A lot can happen in a month, Albus.''

''True indeed, but the wizarding world is convinced that you are the best person to take over Cornelius's position.''

Lucius picks his quill up, ''Yes, the support that I have received thus far is astounding. '' He makes a show of studying a piece of parchment, hoping that Albus will take the hint and finally  _leave_.

''Ah. Are Draco and Harry adjusting well to being home-schooled?''

To avoid suspicion, Lucius had withdrawn Draco out of Hogwarts as well, stating that his sons would receive a higher quality of education with the help of private tutors. 

''Very much so.''

''I must admit that it is a terrible waste, especially with Harry already halfway through his education and Draco in his last year.''

Lucius resists the urge to sneer, ''It is as I said, Albus. Do not take it personally, but I fear that the quality of education Hogwarts is providing is steadily declining. As a father, I simply want the best for my sons. And Hogwarts, I'm afraid, is no longer the best.''

The comment surely  _stings_ , but Lucius notes that the Headmaster is attempting not to look too bothered by it. No longer wishing to engage in useless chatter, he gestures to the paperwork on his desk.

''I am afraid that I have much to do, Albus.''

The Headmaster rises up from his seat, ''I apologize for taking up your time, Lucius. Perhaps, once you are Minister for Magic, we can discuss what are the changes that Hogwarts needs.''

''Trust me, Albus, there will  _definitely_ be a change.''

x.x.x

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on writing a Harry/Tom Riddle fic once I have more time (ha ha ha..when will that happen). I just realized how hard it is to actually juggle three pairings in a fic /dabs at my eyes with a paper napkin/ That aside, I'm wondering if anyone has done any online rps or anything. I need some new ideas for my fic buuuuut....let's see how it goes!


	25. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucius thinks back to how it all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer update this time round! For those who have been missing Lucius/Harry, enjoy! Writing this chapter made me realize just how much I miss writing the interaction between the both of them :>

It's a buzz of activity over at Malfoy manor with Narcissa and Draco elbows deep in redecorating one of the spare rooms for the arrival of the twins. It would make sense for them to have a room for themselves since Harry will most likely be visiting often. Even Lucius is not spared from their enthusiasm (he  _pretends_ that he isn't). There's already a shelf full of reading materials lined up against the wall. He understands that it's definitely far too early, but Harry  _did_ start reading at quite a young age afterall. They've yet to show the room to Harry, intending to keep it as a surprise until the twins are born.

As Lucius passes by Harry's bedroom, he's struck by the sudden urge to enter. The room is as how Harry had left it from his last visit. However, for Lucius, it's as if  _everything_ has changed. Lucius stands in the doorway, and while he's not one to brood over matters, he can't help but to feel an odd sense of melancholy for some reason.

The truth is that Harry is  _growing_ up. True, his boy is only seventeen, but he's definitely gone through certain changes throughout the past eight months. Soon enough, he will be a father of two and also the mate of the Dark Lord. And yet, Lucius knows that his youngest son will always be the apple of his eye.

While the boy has the tendency to be overly affectionate where Lucius is involved, he is, without a doubt, fiercely independent as well. Lucius has always been overly strict with Draco while the boy was younger, simply because he wants nothing but the best for the his eldest son. When Narcissa had given birth to Harry and Lucius had first clapped his gaze to the tiny newborn cradled in her arms, the older Malfoy could somehow feel that raising the boy up would be a completely different experience. Of course, it was simply fatherly love that Lucius felt for the boy at that point of time. Until Harry turned fourteen, that is. That was when Lucius started noticing the changes. Even at such a young age, the boy was overly sure of what was it that he yearned for. Apparently, according to Harry, at that age he was already more than certain that he  _wanted_ Lucius in a completely inappropriate way.

_**[Flashback]** _

Lucius simply heaves an exasperated sign when he finds himself with a lap full of Harry, the boy grinning down boyishly at him. He has certainly spoiled the boy far too much. And yet, Lucius finds that he's entirely unable to reprimand his youngest son for his behavior. Instead, he simply sets his book aside and fixes his attention on Harry. In actual fact, Lucius is trying his damndest not to show how  _affected_ he is by their close proximity. The boy's hair is still damp from his shower and the sleep shorts that he has on is far too short for it to be considered appropriate. Forcing his thoughts  _not_ to enter that territory, Lucius simply focuses on his son's face instead.

Yes, he  _really_ shouldn't be thinking about is cock nestled between his son's ass cheeks.

''Can I sleep here tonight, Father?  _Please_?''

Harry has long known that Lucius and Narcissa sleep in different rooms. He  _likes_ sharing the same bed with his father. It's comforting to have the male's warm body pressed up against his back and Harry usually wakes up to find his father's arms wrapped around his middle. Well, he mostly wants to share a bed with Lucius so that he can feel his father's erect cock pressing up against his ass in the morning.

Sleep doesn't come easily for Lucius when he shares a bed with his youngest son. It's bad enough that he has completely filthy fantasies of fucking his  _son_ , but to have said boy in such close proximity? Pure and utter  _torture_. He's lost count the number of times he had woken up with his cock hard and throbbing in the confines of his pajama pants. Honestly, Lucius should ask Harry to change into something more... _decent_ , but he quite likes how those shorts look against the milkiness of the boy's skin.

There is absolutely no excuse for Lucius to allow Harry to sleep with him. The boy is old enough to sleep in his own bed and it's not as if he suffers from nightmares whatsoever or has trouble sleeping. Lucius only allows it for his own selfish reasons.

Merlin, he's already aroused at the thought of having his son so close to him tonight. 

''How do I say 'no' when you show me that expression of yours, Harry?''

x.x.x

_Sweet Merlin, what is he doing?_

Lucius swallows audibly when Harry's hand slips between his thighs, clumsily cupping the older Malfoy's cock through his pants. The boy had fallen asleep a few hours ago and Lucius was just about to drift off when Harry had murmured something in his sleep before turning around to face Lucius. 

 _He's still asleep_ , Lucius thinks to himself.  _Is he dreaming?_

The male stifles a moan when the boy rubs the heel of his palm against Lucius's cock. The right thing to do would be to wake Harry up, but Lucius finds that he  _doesn't_ want to. His cock is starting to stiffen and thicken in the confines of his pants.

''Da..mm...'' It's hard to make out what his son is saying in his sleep when there's a roaring sound in Lucius's ear at the sudden surge of arousal.

He's  _painfully_ hard and he doesn't question his actions at all when he takes hold of Harry's hand and slips it past the waistband of his pants, allowing the boy to fondle his cock and balls. Throughout the times that they've shared a bed, not once has  _this_ happened before. Lucius can barely think rationally with the heat of Harry's palm against the velvety skin of his cock, pre-cum steadily dripping down the boy's fingers. The movements of Harry's hand is clumsy and disoriented, but it feels _amazing_ all the same.

'' _Merlin._ '' Lucius breathes out raggedly, wondering how is it that Harry is still  _asleep_.

It's sweet torture like no other, and the sick part is that there's no ounce of guilt present in him at all. He rubs up against the boy's palm for awhile more and when Lucius finally feels his release approaching, he slips Harry's hand out of his pants and turns the boy over to his front, peeling down the skimpy sleep shorts. Lucius is purely acting on lust by now, his cock a dark red and pulsing hotly in his palm as he strokes it. At this point of time, he no longer cares if the boy wakes up to find him doing  _this_ , and the thought of it has him spilling his cum all over his son's bare ass cheeks. 

Using his fingers, Lucius smears the thick release all over Harry's hole, toying with the idea of slipping a finger in. But he can't risk the boy waking up. He reaches for his wand that's on the bedside table and murmurs a quick cleaning spell, carefully dragging Harry's shorts back up.

He finds that he doesn't have any trouble falling asleep after that.

x.x.x

It's uncomfortable to be lying down on his front when his shorts is soiled with his own release, but Harry wants to be sure that Lucius is  _really_ asleep before shifting into a more comfortable position. His smug grin hidden by the pillow, Harry congratulates himself on a job well done. That proves it then. His father  _is_ sexually attracted to him afterall.  _Merlin,_ that thick uncut cock. Who knew his father was so well-endowed down there? Fuck, and Lucius's warm cum splashing against his skin nearly had him moaning out loud.

Harry wonders if Lucius would have ended up fucking him if he found out that Harry was feigning sleep.

x.x.x

The next day, Lucius goes about doing his business as usual as if he hadn't taken advantage of his sleeping son just the night before. Harry greets him with a chaste kiss on the cheek during breakfast, chirpier than usual. Even Draco is amused by Harry's bright mood, considering that his younger brother usually has to eat something first before any form of interaction can take place.

Sipping at his cup of coffee, Lucius wonders if it's absolutely necessary for Harry to moan somewhat obscenely the moment he bites into Narcissa's homemade raspberry jam tart. The boy knows better than to talk with his mouth full and he waits until he's done chewing before telling Narcissa that it tastes absolutely wonderful. 

''Well, someone's in a good mood today.'' Draco remarks.

Harry takes a sip of his orange juice, ''I had a really nice dream yesterday.''

Lucius picks up the Daily Prophet and gazes intensely at the heading. His cock throbs faintly as he recalls what he had done to Harry the night before. Discreetly, he adjusts himself before focusing on the paper once again. A while later, he finds his gaze drifting to Harry and it's difficult to focus on anything else as he watches the boy bite into another tart. Those lips would look absolutely gorgeous around his cock. And smeared with cum.

_I am completely and utterly ruined. This boy will be the death of me._

x.x.x

Incest is not entirely unheard of among pureblooded families. The attraction and fascination that he feels towards Harry is steadily building up and Lucius is certain that his self-control is already fraying at the seams. He isn't certain if Harry is even aware of what he's  _doing_ , but the boy is clearly up to something. While the older Malfoy is completely used to his son's affectionate hugs and kisses, Harry has taken it to a whole other level. Whatever game it is that Harry is playing with him, Lucius will do nothing else but  _wait_ for his son to come him. He could be wrong afterall.

Narcissa and Lucius are enjoying their usual evening tea in the living room when Draco and Harry enters, both boys jostling each other playfully. While Narcissa and Lucius had married out of convenience rather than love, the both of them still enjoyed each other's company tremendously. Harry makes a beeline for Lucius the moment he spots them, immediately sinking down onto the vacant seat next to his father. Draco was more of a mother's boy, allowing Narcissa to fuss over him after he greets her with a kiss on the cheek.

''How was school today?'' Narcissa asks as she instructs Kreacher to bring something cool for her boys to drink.

''I don't see why Muggle Studies is a compulsory subject for us to study now.'' Harry whines, clearly not finding the subject fascinating enough for him. ''I don't like Professor Burbage.''

''No one likes her.'' Draco corrects his brother. ''Well, except for Muggle-loving fools that wish for equality, of course.''

''I mean, I have  _nothing_ against Muggles or Muggleborns, but...I don't like the approach that Professor Burbage is taking for this subject.'' Harry continues. ''In today's class, she said that us purebloods are _''conceited''.''_

Lucius raises an eyebrow, ''Did she really?''

Harry nods his head, ''Yes. She mentioned that for equality to exist, us purebloods have to cease thinking that we're far more superior than the rest. And she went on to explain how Muggleborns and half-bloods are more accepting of Muggles compared to us purebloods. Hermioneinterrupted her and told her that she shouldn't be making a comparison between Muggleborns/half-bloods and purebloods. I mean, we're supposed to be studying more about Muggles.''

Narcissa grimaces, ''It's appalling that such a person is capable of teaching at Hogwarts. Whatever is Albus thinking?''

Lucius sneers, ''He'd have us mate with Muggles if he could.''

Narcissa leaves them to chat as she makes her way down to supervise the house elves preparing the dinner. Draco excuses himself a few minutes later, saying something about needing a shower. Harry is content to remain where he is, tucked comfortably against his father. He smiles to himself when Lucius kisses the top of his head tenderly. It's private moments like this which Harry treasures, for when they're out in public, the older Malfoy has an image to maintain. Especially when it's a well-known fact that Lucius Malfoy is an authoritative and intimidating figure in the wizarding world.

There's something which Harry wants to try. He's not certain how his father is going to react to it, but...he won't know unless he tries, right? This could make or break whatever it is that he's intent on pursuing. Yes, Harry is aware that he's  _only_ fourteen, but he's pretty damn certain that he wants his father in a completely inappropriate way. It's definitely  _not_ the kind of fatherly love that exists between Arthur Weasley and his sons, that's for sure. 

_Well, here goes nothing._

_''Daddy.''_

The word sounds almost foreign on his lips. Harry thinks his voice sounds barely audible over the frantic beating of his heart. Lucius stills. Harry forces himself to meet his father's gaze and for him, it's as if the older Malfoy is capable of reading every single appropriate thoughts flitting through his mind.

'' _Daddy._ '' He repeats again, keeping his tone sweet and coy.

Not deterred at all by Lucius's silence, Harry boldly rests his hand on the older male's knee, slipping his hand up higher and higher until the tip of his fingers graze against the seam of Lucius's tailored pants. He flinches when Lucius grabs his wrist, halting the movement of his hand. The boy widens his eyes, a part of him expecting his father to berate him for his behavior.

''Do not play games with me, Harry.''

''But I'm not playing games,  _daddy_.'' The dark-haired boy grabs the opportunity to slip into Lucius's lap the moment the male loosens his grip around the boy's wrist.

His confidence picks up at Lucius's intrigued smile.  _I knew it._ It wasn't as if Harry hadn't noticed how his father's gaze would linger on him. If Lucius wasn't sexually attracted to him, he wouldn't have succumbed to temptation that night they shared a bed together. 

''You  _want_ me.'' The boy states with confidence, leaning in until their faces are merely inches apart. ''Admit it, daddy.''

''So _sure_ of yourself.'' Lucius drawls, and he makes no move to put any distance between them.

Harry grins, ever so cheeky, ''You can never deny me of anything that I want, daddy.'' He brushes his lips against the older male's jaw, ''If you didn't want me, you wouldn't have done what you did  _that_ night.''

Lucius's eyes narrows as realization dawns on him.  _This sly little boy._ Roughly, he grasps Harry by the chin, but the boy simply looks delighted at the rough treatment.

''You  _can't_ resist me. You don't want to.'' His son taunts. ''It excites you, doesn't it? The mere thought of fucking your own flesh and blood. Of _defiling_ me.''

He's not exactly worried about Narcissa walking in on them, not when she'll probably take some time supervising the house elves. Harry is mildly surprised at his own boldness, but he no longer wants to toe the edge of teasing Lucius any longer. If Lucius rejects him, then well...he'll deal with it one way or another.

''It's a risk worth taking, don't you think?'' Harry continues softly, trailing his lips along the shell of Lucius's left ear. ''Daddy will stand to benefit from it. I'm  _more_ than willing to spread my legs for you, daddy. For daddy to  _fuck_ me. Use me. And I get to be daddy's favorite little boy.''

''You  _are_ daddy's favorite boy, my dear Harry.''

Harry hides his bashful smile against Lucius's neck, and it only grows wider when the older Malfoy circles his arms around the boy's waist.

''I would be a huge fool to reject your advances, my dear son.'' Lucius murmurs. ''Not when I have been having such inappropriate thoughts of you lately. Sharing a bed with you is indeed a way of testing how strong my self-control is.''

'' _Why_ do you think I suddenly insisted on sleeping in your bed, daddy?'' Harry muffles his yelp against Lucius's shoulder when the older Malfoy lands a light slap on the side of his hip. 

He bites down on his lip when Lucius teases his hole through the fabric of his school pants with the tip of his finger, gasping sharply when the older male presses down insistently.

''Daddy,  _please_. Tonight.'' It's difficult to string a sentence together when you have your father  _teasing_ you. ''I need you to fuck me, daddy.''

''Be careful what you wish for, my dear boy. I am not going to just  _fuck_ you. I am going to  _ruin_ you, Harry Malfoy.''

_[End of flashback]_

x.x.x

Not once has Lucius turned back or regretted his action in becoming sexually involved with his own son.  His gaze falls to the picture frame on the boy's bedside table, and it's a complete family photo of them. Narcissa has her arm around Draco, her chin resting against the top of his head in an endearing manner. Harry, wide-eyed and all smiles, has his arms wrapped around Lucius's waist. If anyone were to properly scrutinize the photo, they'd see a hint of an affectionate smile on Lucius Malfoy's lips as the top of his hand comes to rest on his son's head. 

''Lucius.''

Lucius turns around to find Narcissa standing in the doorway. She steps in and just like him, her gaze falls to the picture frame on the bedside table. Narcissa picks it up, her lips stretching into a soft, knowing smile. Carefully, she sets the frame back down to it's original spot.

''You  _love_ him, don't you, Lucius?''

''A father will always love his son, Narcissa.''

It's barely audible, but Lucius hears it loud and clear, ''I  _know_ , Lucius.'' Her tone is not accusing, simply measured. ''You love him, as a son, yes. But it goes beyond that as well.''

There are times where Lucius forgets that Narcissa can be extremely observant when she wants to be. He could deny it, but his wife's sharp gaze tells him that doing so would be pointless. 

''You seem...awfully  _calm_.'' 

Narcissa simply laughs, ''Oh, Lucius. Should I be screaming and waving my wand at you then? Swear at you? There simply is no reason for me to react negatively when I can see for myself just how much Harry  _loves_ you, Lucius. I have to admit that I was... _appalled_ at first. My  _husband_ and my  _son_. I should have realized it earlier, especially at the way you started coddling and pampering him even more after he turned fourteen.'' Narcissa turns her gaze back to the photo. ''He loves me, yes, but it's different from the kind of love that he has for you. At first, I assumed that it was simply because he holds you in such high respect, but I then realized that it was something  _more_ _.''_ She turns her attention back to him with a soft laugh. ''Also, you've been  _awfully_ moody ever since he started coming home less.''

Lucius is  _not_ moody, thank you very much.

Simply...yes well, perhaps he hasn't been in the best of moods lately.

''Perhaps...I am not used to sharing what is mine, Narcissa.'' He finally speaks, knowing full well that his wife understands where he's coming from. ''He used to belong to solely me, but now...''  _James Potter. The Dark Lord._

 _''_ Lucius.'' Narcissa takes hold of his hand and squeezes it faintly. Such displays of affection are rare between them, not when their marriage was for convenience instead of love. ''The relationship that he has with you, James and the Dark Lord are special in their own ways. Harry will  _always_ be your special boy.''

Narcissa gives his hand another squeeze as she directs a warm smile at him, ''I should go check on the house elves. See how they're doing with the nursery.''

''Narcissa.'' Lucius calls out just as his wife is about to step out of the bedroom. '' _Thank you.''_

_Thank you for understanding._

It's the first time that he feels something akin to  _love_ for her. Not in the romantic sense, no. Lucius finds it extremely difficult to put it into words, but he knows for a fact that he's extremely grateful to Narcissa. They've been married for  _years_ , and she has stuck by his side throughout the good and the bad, bore him two wonderful sons and even if they married for different purposes, Lucius is utterly grateful for all that she's done for him.

Lucius gazes at the moving picture of Harry smiling up brightly at him, arms wound tight around his father's waist.

_My precious boy. Always._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Author's Note

Hello, guys. I'm terribly, terribly sorry regarding the lack of updates for this fic.

To be completely honest, my year isn't off to a great start and my job is putting me under a lot of stress to the point where I get extremely anxious/worried about it. And all I want to do is retreat to bed once I'm done for the day.

To everyone who has given  _Daddy Series_ so much love - the comments and suggestions and everything, thank you so much! I'm definitely going to continue with this, soon (I hope), once I've got everything under control. It feels like such a waste to leave it hanging.

With that, I hope everyone's 2016 is off to a great start!

With lots and lots of love,  
innerempire


	27. The Time Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been sometime, hasn't it? Just a short warm-up chapter. I didn't go into much details since I'm not exactly sure as to how I should explain a detailed cesarean (magical) procedure. But since magic is involved, it pretty much means that everything went smoothly. I'm excited to write the next chapter, and it might probably jump to when the twins are at the age where they start learning/picking up stuff (toddlers!!).

They're having dinner when Harry suddenly pales and goes rigid in his seat, one hand flat against his swollen belly and the other gripping the edge of the table.

''Harry?''

The boy takes deep slow breaths and then emits a pained whine, ''The healer. Call him.  _Now._ ''

It's worrisome for the Dark Lord is unable to pick up on the pain or distress that Harry is feeling at the moment, but he orders Falkey to fetch for the healer immediately. He moves to where his boy is seated, unsure as to what he should do and again, he tries to  _feel_ , but it's as if something is blocking their connection.

In a matter of minutes, the doors to the dining room swings open and Falkey hurries in with Healer Tom in tow.

''I think I'm going into labor.''

The Dark Lord tenses up, but Healer Tom simply nods his head and hands Falkey his medical bag after extracting a small vial from the side pocket.

''Falkey, please pass this note to the lady that was with me earlier. She will know what to do.'' The healer passes a small piece of parchment to the house elf.

The male turns to Harry and uncorks the vial before handing it to him, ''Here, drink this. It will ease the pain and prepare you for the procedure.''

Gratefully, Harry swallows the liquid down and within seconds, the sharp pain is replaced with a sort of pins-and-needles sensation.

''You feel it too, don't you?'' Harry turns to the Dark Lord. ''The connection? It's as if there's a barrier of some sort.''

Healer Tom carefully guides Harry to his feet, but politely takes a small step back once the Dark Lord has a secure grip around his mate, ''Ah. I believe this is their way of protecting you, Harry.''

''They? The twins?''

The healer nods, ''Yes. Although the Dark Lord is their father, his magic is powerful enough for them to view it as a  _threat_. Simply put, the twins have constructed some sort of barrier around your connection to ensure that you're not overwhelmed. It's their way of making sure that no harm comes your way.''

''But they're just...well, I mean, are they really capable of doing that?''

''Never doubt a child's love for their parent, young Harry. It would be less effective with only one child, but since you're carrying twins, the Dark Lord's twins, to be exact, it's no surprise that they've managed to create something so... _solid_.''

Harry pointedly rolls his eyes at Tom, ''Oh, stop looking so smug, will you?''

It was already decided beforehand that one of the unused bedrooms on the ground floor of the manor will be used as a room for the cesarean procedure to take place, and the team of Healers are already flitting about the room when they arrive.

''I apologize, my Lord, but I am certain that you understand why we are not able to allow you to remain in the room while the procedure is taking place.''

''I suppose this is where we say goodbye.'' Harry jokes, but his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. ''Now, now, don't look at me like that, my Lord. I  _will_ be fine. The twins will be fine. Now, go off and keep yourself occupied. Kill people. Or something. Just, you know, don't go overboard.''

''You exasperate me so, my boy.'' The Dark Lord murmurs, but he leans in and kisses Harry so  _lovingly_ on the forehead that Harry feels a flutter in his belly.

Or maybe it's just the twins, but  _still,_ it's so out-of-character that Harry doesn't quite know how to feel.

_''Lik saugus, mylimasis.''_

_''Aš noriu, mano Viešpatie. Tikiuosi, kad jie paveldės jūsų akių spalvą. ''_ Harry murmurs fluently in return, and the look of utter surprise on his lover's face is worth the time spent attempting to learn the language. ''Lithuanian. I figured it out. Well, Hermione did, but-''

The potion must be kicking in already because he's starting to slur his words and Tom's saying  _something_ , but he seems to be getting further away and Harry decides not to fight the numbing sensation.

Again, he thinks,  _I hope they inherit the color of your eyes._

x.x.x

Sebastian Basile Malfoy-Riddle is safely delivered to the world at approximately 10:12pm, and his twin, Caius Adrien Malfoy-Riddle, four minutes later.

 

 

The red of Sebastian's and Caius's eyes aren't as vivid as the Dark Lord's, but it's breathtakingly beautiful all the same.

 _''Puikus.'_ ' The Dark Lord murmurs, tone filled with wonder at the tiny child in his arms.

It's beautiful how the harshness that often surrounds Tom is softened with a child in his arms, and Harry wants the image to be imprinted in his mind forever. Sebastian ceases his shrill crying the moment the healer hands him to Harry, and it's fascinating how he can feel so much  _love_ for something so tiny.

Harry lifts his head up when he feels a gentle touch against his nape, and he doesn't need to hear the words to know how  _grateful_ Tom is towards him. He's aware that it must be difficult for Tom, that it's not in his nature to feel so strongly towards people when he's not loved for  _years_. 

''Get some rest, my boy. You'll have much entertaining to do once your father and the rest are here.''

x.x.x

Tom doesn't have fond memories of his childhood.

Gazing down at the twins, swaddled in maroon blankets and fast asleep in their own cots, Tom finds himself thinking that he doesn't want it to be that way for Sebastian and Caius. The fierce surge of protectiveness and love that he feels towards them unsettles him.

Love. Family.

Two things that he used to sneer at, and yet, here he is with a family of his own.

Tom has torn countless of families apart and used to think nothing of it, but now, he supposes he understands why parents are more than willing to put their lives on the line for their children.

No, it's not remorse or regret that he feels, but now, he simply  _understands._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lik saugus, mylimasis = Stay safe, my love.
> 
> Aš noriu, mano Viešpatie. Tikiuosi, kad jie paveldės jūsų akių spalvą. = I will, my Lord. I hope they inherit the color of your eyes.
> 
> I've been reading too much Hannigram fanfics (again). I've truly missed writing!I'm feeling much better now that I've quit my job and found a new one, so hopefully I'll be able to write regularly.


	28. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You." Harry jabs the tip of his finger into the older male's shoulder. "Don't look so pleased. And you, little guy-" He gently pries the wand away from his son. "-you're too young to be playing with wands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had lots of fun writing this chapter!I've fast forwarded it slightly.So Harry and the Dark Lord are already magically (and officially) bound together,and the twins are already eight months old. Harry and Tom are pretty much going to have their hands full with Caius's and Sebastian's antics.
> 
> I'm aware that there's been a lack of Lucius/Harry and James/Harry lately,so I'll try to focus on these two pairings in the next chapter!

Every copy of the Daily Prophet was snapped up within twenty minutes,and the news of the Dark Lord's official mating and that said mate had given birth to twins was met with mixed reactions.

The news allowed the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters to gain the upper hand. Those who were once neutral were quick enough to make up their mind, knowing that the wizarding world stood no chance now that the most feared man had a family of his own. There was nothing the Order of the Phoenix could do to quell the fears of the public.

Of course, there was still a handful of people who chose to remain stupidly loyal to Albus Dumbledore, naively determined that darkness could never triumph over light.

_Who in the right mind would want to be magically bound to the Dark Lord?_

"Albus, the longer we remain  _idle,_ the stronger he gets. There's no knowing what he's capable of."

"I am aware of that, Minerva. But I am afraid we may require some time before we can attempt anything."

Molly tiredly leans back against her seat, "Surely there is a way to find out who his mate is."

"It's futile." Minerva cuts in. "The Dark Lord has all of his Death Eaters binded by a sort of...complex spell that doesn't allow them to divulge the identity of his mate. Even Verisaterum." She pauses for a second.

"Even Severus is unable to help us this time round."

x.x

"Honestly, Father, they're only  _eight_ months old." Harry reminds Lucius when Lucius and Narcissa come to visit with newly purchased books for their grandchildren.

"It's best to educate them early, my dear boy."

"You sound just like Tom. He's always reading to them. Really, I won't be surprised if they learn the Unforgivable Curses before they can walk." 

Sebastian starts gurgling excitedly when he catches sight of Lucius, attempting to stand up in his cot by clutching at the bars with his little fingers. Caius sits wide-eyed in his own cot, pacifier hanging around his neck.

"They dislike being separated." Harry informs his parents when Sebastian starts babbling at Lucius, jabbing a finger at his twin, as if saying that someone should pick Caius up as well.

Harry knows from experience that the twins will break out into huge, shrill cries the moment they're unable to sense each other's presence. He thinks it's probably a twin kind of thing. 

Lucius and Narcissa spends the next few hours with the twins, and Draco drops by in the evening with a bag full of toys. Any more and there wouldn't be any space in the playroom left.

"How are you holding up?"

Harry manages a laugh, "Pretty great despite the fact that I'm married to the Dark Lord? Still trying my very best to juggle fatherhood and world domination." He adds in as a joke.

They watch as Lucius reads to both Caius and Sebastian, and the both of them gaze up at the older Malfoy with wide eyes as if they're capable of understanding whatever it is that he's reading to them.

Caius sets himself down on his belly and starts belly-crawling towards where Narcissa is, and Sebastian distractedly tears his attention away from Lucius. The both of them engage in some sort of babble-talk for the next few seconds before simultaneously breaking out into giggles.

"I don't even want to know what kind of trouble they'll get up to when they get up."

x.x

The twins are at the age where they find every single thing interesting. Whatever Dark artifacts that they've displayed in the manor have been shifted so that it's out of reach for the meantime.Caius, especially, is utterly fascinated by Harry's wand and after that one time when sparks erupted from the tip of Harry's wand while in Caius's grip, he's made it a point to keep it away from the boy.

"Pa-pa!"

Caius and Sebastian happily rattles the bars of their cot when Tom slips into the bedroom, and Harry glances up from the book that he's reading.

"And how are my three favorite people?" Tom leans down and lightly kisses Harry on the forehead before moving away to greet his precious boys.

Easily, he carries the both of them before placing them in the center of the bed.

"I'm pretty much amazed that some of your Death Eaters are capable of looking after two active eight-month boys." Harry answers. "Though I caught Dolohov and Rowle trying to teach them certain... _hexes._ "

Tom struggles to hold in a smile at Harry's sharp look.

"Tom, I swear, if I catch you-"

It's then that the glass door of the bookcase that's next to where Harry is seated  _shatters._ Tom's first instinct is to protect the boy, and he brings up a protective shield in a split second. 

"Oh, Caius." Harry sighs just as the shattered glass dissolves into fine sand mid-air.

Tom turns around and finds Caius's stubby fingers curled around his mate's wand. Harry must have forgotten about it after changing his clothes. Caius breaks out into a toothy smile.

"You." Harry jabs the tip of his finger into the older male's shoulder. "Don't look so pleased. And you, little guy-" He gently pries the wand away from his son. "-you're too young to be playing with wands."

Tom tickles both Sebastian and Caius under the chin, "You're never too young to learn anything."

Harry calls for Falkey and instructs the house elf to help the boys get ready for bedtime, affectionately curling his arm around Tom's once they're left alone. He's been feeling extremely affectionately ever since they officially mated three months ago, and he's aware that the connection between them is much stronger now.

He's afraid of coming off as too clingy, because with Lucius and James, he knows that they like it when he depends on them. With Tom, the Dark Lord, it feels as if there's still so much to learn about him. 

"You don't look a day over eighteen." Tom murmurs against the top of his lover's head as he winds his arms around the boy's waist. 

Harry leans back against the older male's chest as they come to stand before the full-length mirror.

"Well, thanks to you, I'm going to look eighteen for a very, very long time."

"Does the idea of immortality bother you?"

Harry twists in the older male's grasp, "No, not exactly. But...it's slightly daunting to know that we have forever ahead of us." He admits quietly.

Tom brushes the tip of his fingers against the intricate symbol that's etched into the underside of his lover's wrist.

"What have you done to me, Harry?" Tom sighs against his hair, though it's more out of affection. "You've bewitched me."

"I hardly doubt that I'm capable of bewitching you, my Lord." 

"Lucius was right. Perhaps I shouldn't have taken his words so lightly."

Harry kisses the side of Tom's jaw, "Stop making it sound so horrible." He smiles, slow and coy. "I'm curious, my Lord. Out of all the treasures that you've acquired...am I the prettiest?"

"My, aren't you a shameless one." Charmingly, he holds up one of Harry's hand and kisses the center of the boy's palm, keeping his gaze locked with Harry's amused one.

"You, my lovely boy, should stop asking questions that you already know to." Tom drops his voice to a low murmur before he continues,

"You, without a doubt, are the loveliest treasure I've set my eyes upon. Never forget that I  _own_ you,  _brangus."_

Harry shivers at the possessiveness laced in those words, but he acknowledges it with a shy yet pleased smile.

_"Aš esu tavo, mano viešpatie."_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brangus = precious
> 
> "Aš esu tavo, mano viešpatie." = I am yours, my lord.
> 
> I apologize if there are any errors whatsoever.I typed out this chapter on my iPhone since I didn't want to wait until I'm home (was too scared I might feel too lazy by then).
> 
> To all the people who are still giving this fic lots of love and support (despite my hiatus), thank you so much <3 I truly appreciate it and reading the comments really motivates me to continue with this story.


	29. Fun with Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The office reeks of sex, and Lucius has a stack of paperwork that needs to be completed, but it's easy to ignore whatever work engagements he has when he's got Harry on his knees. It's easy to get distracted when you've got a warm mouth to fuck your cock into, and that's what Lucius does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back with a Lucius/Harry warmup scene! More of them doing the dirty in the next chapter.

_''Daddy-_ _''_ Harry curls his fingers around the already rumpled fabric of Lucius's robes, tucking his face against the crook of the older male's neck. 

Lucius continues rubbing the tip of his cock against the boy's cotton panties, further soiling the fabric as precum steadily dribbles out from the slit. He's got his son pinned up against the armrest of the couch in his office while he ruts up against the boy. Lucius hadn't even bothered to remove his pants completely, leaving them to bunch around his thighs, cock hanging heavy and swollen. Distracted as he is, he makes a mental note to thank Severus for creating the potion for him.

Honestly, it couldn't have come at a better time. With the Dark Lord and James away on business, and Narcissa caring after their grandson, he  _finally_ has Harry all to himself for the next three weeks. Lucius had approached Severus with the idea a couple of months back; a potion that would allow him to...well, to put it simply, remain  _erect_ even after he's ejaculated. In the past one and a half hour, he's ejaculated a total of four times, completely drenching his son's panties the first two times and spilling the sticky, white load all over the boy's face the next two.

''Now, be a good boy and suck daddy's cock, Harry.''

Lucius straightens up to sit down down properly, and Harry all but drops to his knees on the floor, eagerly latching and wrapping his lips around his father's still-erect cock. He  _slurps_ the precum that's heavily oozing out from the slit, whining prettily when Lucius curls his fingers around the boy's tousled locks. Severus had warned him that one of the effects of the potion would be an increase in fluids, but he had no idea that it would be  _this_ much. Lucius grunts when Harry starts lavishing his balls with attention, and the moment he sucks one into his mouth, a heavy jet of precum spurts out, followed by a steady dribble that goes on for  _seconds._

''Daddy,  _more._ Feed me more,  _please-_ '' 

The boy is completely drunk on lust as he laps up every single drop, but it's as if there isn't any end to it. There's about an hour more before the effect wears out, and Lucius is intent on soiling his son further. He wants to spend the upcoming weekend breeding the boy with his cum, until his belly is swollen and full and even then, Lucius is going to give him  _more._ Harry seals his pink, kiss-swollen lips around the tip, adam's apple bobbing while he _swallows_ and _swallows_ , some of it dribbling past the corners of his lips.

The office reeks of sex, and Lucius has a stack of paperwork that needs to be completed, but it's easy to ignore whatever work engagements he has when he's got Harry on his knees. It's easy to get distracted when you've got a warm mouth to fuck your cock into, and that's what Lucius does. He fucks his son's mouth until his balls are slapping against the boy's chin, a mixture of saliva and cum coating his cock. Harry slides his lips off with a wet sound, and he looks up at Lucius with hazy, half-lidded eyes.

''Daddy, can we do this again when we get back? Please?''

''Always so eager for your daddy's cock, hm?'' His tone is overly fond and amused, and Harry simply smiles prettily up at him.

With Narcissa away at her sister's with the twins, Lucius is looking forward to having his son over every flat surface of the mansion. Mm. Perhaps he'll get the boy to warm his cock up with his mouth while Lucius finishes up paperwork in the study. And he'll fill the boy's hole up over and over again until it all dribbles out into a small puddle on the floor. The mere thought of it has Lucius unexpectedly spilling the heavy, creamy load all over Harry's face. Lucius can barely muffle a pleasured moan when Harry gets up to his feet and straddles him, easily sinking down onto his father's cock with a quiet sigh of pleasure.

''Mmm...daddy. Oh,  _fuck_.'' Harry visibly trembles when he feels the next few spurts, and it makes a wet, squelching sound each time he adjusts his position. The couch is ruined, but nothing a cleaning spell can't fix.

''Trust me when I say that you won't be leaving the room until I'm done with you, boy.'

''Looking forward to it, daddy.'' Harry answers cheekily, and comfortably rests his head against the older male's shoulder. ''Have I mentioned how much I love your cock, daddy?''

Lucius suppresses a laugh as he presses a soft kiss against the boy's temple, ''Judging by the pleas for more, yes.''

The boy gazes up sleepily at him.

''Fuck me again, daddy?''


	30. Daddy and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius pushes him down to his knees and ejaculates all over the boy's face, streaks of white spilling down his cheeks and chin. Harry's palms are stinging from where he scraped it against the rough walls, face blotched with tears but he feels so fucking good. He's happy like this, kneeling at Lucius's feet with his father's cum painting his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Male lactation in this chapter. If it's not your thing, please do not read it and comment on how gross/weird it is and etc. 
> 
> Feels good to be motivated enough to start writing again! It made me realize just how much I miss writing Harry/Lucius. What do y'all think? Should Harry move back in to Malfoy manor?

Harry slowly wakes up to the ticklish sensation of fingertips skittering along the length of his arm, and he snuggles closer against the chest that he's comfortably tucked against. The dull throb of his ass and the ache in his thighs remind him just how throughly his father had used him a couple of hours ago. Harry sleepily tucks his face against the older Malfoy's neck, smiling to himself when the other drops an affectionate kiss against the top of his head.

''Hungry?'' Lucius asks as he cards his fingers through the boy's sleep-tousled locks.

''Mm.'' He tightens his grip around the other's waist when he feels Lucius shifting. ''Stay with me, daddy.''

Harry has missed  _this_. Between taking care of the twins, Death Eater duties and Lucius's involvement in the elections, they haven't really had the opportunity to spend time with each other. Harry takes comfort in the idea that he'll have the next few weeks free, and although he misses his sons, he misses being his daddy's precious boy even more.

He doesn't resist when Lucius shifts him to lie on his back, nudging his thighs apart as he settles down between them; cock plump and heavy and curving up tantalisingly against his stomach. Harry thinks that his Uncle Severus has really outdone himself with the potion this time round, and the damp, sticky bedsheets beneath him is proof enough. 

''Oh,  _Harry._ '' Lucius visibly shudders with pleasure as he nudges the fat tip of his cock into the boy's hole, the rim red and puffy from the thorough fucking it's been through a few hours ago. ''You're so  _perfect_ for daddy.''

Harry soaks up the compliment with a blissed out moan, chest slightly flushed and his thighs trembling with the effort to keep it apart. His own cock  _hurts_ from overstimulation, but his pleasure isn't important. Not when he's being the perfect fucktoy for his daddy. Lucius bends down to kiss him and Harry readily curls his arm around his father's shoulders to cling onto him, whining sweetly and full of yearning when Lucius pins him down against the mattress.

''That's right. You should  _always_ spread your legs for daddy. That's what boys like you are good for.'' Lucius breathes out heavily, fuelled on by the boy's pleading cries for  _more,_ _more._ ''What would your mother say if she saw you right now, my dear boy? Begging so sweetly for your daddy's cock.'' He punctuates his words with a couple of rough thrusts, forcing the boy to slide up against the mattress. ''And your friends? Do they know that you can spend hours at my feet, sucking and lapping at my cock so that you can drain every single drop?''

Those filthy words has Harry clawing his fingernails down Lucius's back, adding on to the scratches that are already there. It's so fucking  _warm_ in the room and they reek of sweat and cum, but Harry  _loves_ it. He loves how his father is using him for his own pleasure, enjoys how the man can't seem to get enough of him and this...this is utter  _bliss_. Due to the potion, it doesn't take long for Lucius to fill Harry up with his cum, cock pulsing hotly in response as the boy's hole hungrily milks it. He kisses Harry, swallowing the sweet, little mewling sound his boy is making, and it's enough to make them want to go again. Drawing apart slightly, Harry sleepily nuzzles at the slope of Lucius's jaw with the tip of his nose, refusing to allow the older Malfoy to pull out.

x.x.x

 

 

As tempting as it is to want to laze the day away, both Harry and Lucius force themselves out of bed for a long soak in the tub. Forty-five minutes later, they emerge from the bathroom to find that the house elves have changed the sheets and tidied up the bedroom. Freshly showered and dressed, both of them finally make their way to the dining room where Dobby has already prepared a late breakfast for them. Harry simply laughs when Lucius takes his seat at the head of the table, easily pulling the boy down onto his lap.

Harry's not sure if it's because they've been apart for too long, but Lucius can't seem to keep his hands off him. Not that he's complaining. If anything, he's more than content to bask in the attention that his father is lavishing on him. They share kisses in between bites of fruits and buttered toast, and Harry playfully nips at the older male's bottom lip when Lucius rucks his shirt up, dragging the calloused pad of his thumb against the boy's dusty pink nipples. They're swollen ever since Harry started breastfeeding the twins, and even more sensitive than before. Harry utters a soft sigh when Lucius ducks his head to wrap his lips around his son's nipple, suckling earnestly on the nub until it pebbles against his tongue.

It's  _arousing_ as fuck to see his own father suckle at his puffy nipples, and breakfast is easily forgotten as Harry submits himself to the older man. With no one else in the manor, Harry doesn't bother to hide the lewd noises that's spilling past his lips. 

''Daddy, I'm going to-''

He doesn't get to finish the sentence as he fills Lucius's mouth with milk, and his father laps it up like a man starved. Harry _trembles_ , letting the other drink his fill of the creamy liquid until he's satisfied. He sags bonelessly against Lucius, flinching when the fabric of his shirt rubs against his sore nipples. He's  _still_ secreting milk, the liquid staining his flimsy shirt and Harry whines quietly when Lucius mouths at it through the fabric.

''You're insatiable, daddy.''

''I find that my self-control is non-existent when it comes to you, my dear boy.''

Lucius restrains himself from tasting more of the boy to allow his son to at least eat a proper breakfast, but said self-control only lasts for fifteen minutes before he latches his lips to the boy's nipples once again, tonguing and suckling it until warm milk fills his mouth once again.

x.x.x

Lucius brings Harry out for a lavish dinner at a high-end establishment that night, and he keeps his touches casual and innocent enough to make it seem like an innocent father-son moment. Throughout dinner, they have people coming up to their table to express their support for Lucius in the upcoming elections. That aside, dinner is a pleasant and enjoyable affair and they end the night with a quick, but heated fuck in a quiet, deserted alley. They're giddy on lust and too much wine, and Harry shakes his head when Lucius slips his wand out to mutter a spell for lubrication. Perhaps he'll regret it tomorrow, but he begs for Lucius to fuck him  _now._

It's rushed and painful, and so fucking  _risky_ and Harry's knees buckle when Lucius hisses  _'always a slut for daddy's cock'_ in his ear. He gets off on the humiliation, grateful tears spilling down his cheeks when Lucius shoves his cock in and out, fucking  _pounds_ him against the wall. He gasps when Lucius roughly yanks at his hair, murmurs in his ear about how he didn't expect his second son to turn out to be such a filthy cock-hungry boy and Harry sniffles in agreement. He's everything that his father says he is. Despite it being a deserted alley, there's still a chance of someone stumbling upon them. Harry with his robes rucked under his armpit, panties stretched around his firm thighs while Lucius fucks him with sharp, brutal thrusts. It's  _animalistic_ , and only Lucius himself can give Harry this type of pleasure tinged with pain.

A couple of minutes later, Lucius pushes him down to his knees and ejaculates all over the boy's face, streaks of white spilling down his cheeks and chin. Harry's palms are stinging from where he scraped it against the rough walls, face blotched with tears but he feels so fucking  _good_. He's happy like this, kneeling at Lucius's feet with his father's cum painting his face.

''Up, boy. I'm not done with you yet.''

Giddy with the promise of more, '' _Yes, Father._ ''

 

 

 


End file.
